Storm of Secrets
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Jack and Ginny are back, and this time, fiercer enemies are threatening their lives. As the pressure builds, Ginny is finding it harder to keep her secrets... And Jack is finding it harder not to tell Ginny how he feels. On Stranger Tides with and additional character, sequel to my others. Jack x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Storm of Secrets _**

**Hey guys! I'm back, obviously… I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and followed my other stories! I always get so excited when I see people have liked my story, and I don't get excited easily, trust me. This will be the last story until the next POTC movies come out, but the fifth isn't coming out until summer of 2015 I believe… However, if you would like me to write an in between story to keep you entertained, let me know, and I will happily do it! One more thing… Angelica/Jack shippers, ye have been warned! **

**_An Unexpected Visit_**

Jack clambered out of his longboat, his whole body sore. He'd been in the damn thing for far too long. He was tired and cranky, and growing desperate as time ran short. There was a ship docked, lobbing in the bay. It was a beautiful frigate, painted a dark ash color and navy sails. It reminded Jack of his beloved _Pearl_. The name of this ship suited it well: the _Midnight_ _Maelstrom_. Jack stared at it for a long time. No one seemed to be aboard. He shrugged to himself and walked away from it, turning his attention to the steep cliff. He stared at it with foreboding. Was he going to have to climb that?

He then noticed the wooden ramp zigzagging up the cliff. He grinned to himself and began walking along the wooden planks, the soft clunk of his boots hitting wood echoing off the cliff wall. He, at long last, reached the top of the cliff. It was a quaint sight. There was a large house to his left, sitting atop a hill. Behind the house was a large structure, which seemed to be halfway through construction. Noises came from the structure, but Jack focused on the house. He waded through the tall, sweeping grass until he arrived at the front porch of the house.

Jack took a deep breath before rapping on the door sharply with his knuckles. He braced himself to see _her_ face. To his surprise, it wasn't _her_ who answered.

It was Elizabeth. "Jack! Wha… What are you doing here?" demanded the woman, her brown eyes wide with shock.

Jack grinned cheekily at her. "That's no way to treat an old friend, Lizzie."

Elizabeth frowned at him, but her eyes betrayed her fondness. "Hello, Jack. Why don't you come in?" She opened the door wider. Jack stepped inside a foyer. Elizabeth led him to the end of the vestibule and opened another door, revealing a cozy sitting room. It was decorated with warm colors. The walls were painted an interesting gold color, a brown and crimson rug adorned the wooden floor, and the divans were both a deep shade of mahogany. There was a hearth behind the couches, and a roaring fire was crackling playfully within.

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "I like what you've done with the place," he commented.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sit down," she ordered. Jack complied, sinking into the comfortable divan on his right. Elizabeth disappeared through a doorway. The sound of cabinets being opened and shut could be heard. Then Jack heard the distinct clink of bottle upon bottle and couldn't help but grin. Elizabeth returned with two bottles of rum. She handed Jack one and sat on the divan opposite him.

Jack grinned after taking a sip of the spicy beverage. "Well stocked, eh?"

Elizabeth seemed to be suppressing her amusement poorly. "Well, living with pirates does ensure that."

"Well you are the Pirate King." Jack replied, taking another swig.

"Actually, I'm not," Elizabeth said. Jack hesitated before taking another sip. He gave her an inquiring look. "I gave the title to Ginny. After I had the baby, I couldn't go gallivanting with pirates anymore."

Jack choked. "_Baby_?"

Elizabeth looked amused. "Yes, a baby. I trust you've heard of them before?"

"But…Yours?" Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I had a baby, Jack."

"Er… Where is said tyke?" Jack asked.

"Sleeping, at the moment. He's a toddler now." Elizabeth replied, her eyes flicking toward the ceiling.

"Has it really been two years?" Jack asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Elizabeth queried softly, "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"I need to speak with Ginny." Jack replied. Hot waves of anxiety crashed over him as he said it.

Elizabeth frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not?" Jack demanded.

"It's complicated," Elizabeth said, her voice taking on an edge. "Why do you need to speak with her?"

"It's _complicated_," Jack flashed at her. Elizabeth glowered at him. Jack sighed. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't important."

Anger coruscated in Elizabeth's eyes. "That's exactly why you shouldn't be here! You only come when you need her!"

"Lizzie, I didn't mean it that way… It's a matter of life and death." Jack replied, his tone gentle.

Elizabeth looked at him sharply. Then, she sighed. "She's in the stable."

"Thank you, darlin'." Jack replied. He got up to leave.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called suddenly.

Jack turned. Elizabeth looked as frightened as she sounded. "Yes?" he prompted.

"Er, never mind," Elizabeth said. She averted her eyes. "Good luck with Ginny."

Jack had the strong sense that Elizabeth was hiding something. "Thanks." he said after a moment. He lifted his chin thoughtfully, and left the house. Jack walked toward the structure behind the house. As he got closer, he could tell it was going to be a stable. He passed a few clusters of people. Some were hammering on the roof. Others were carrying long planks of wood away from the structure. Jack ducked under a plank, ignoring the stares he had earned and entered the stable. It was impressive. But the stable hadn't caught his attention.

It was the woman talking to a man, her back to Jack. Her golden hair, tinged with a hint of strawberry color, danced into silky, loose ringlets down her back. She was of average height, about five-four. She had a lovely hourglass figure, which was accentuated by the light pink dress she wore. The man she was talking to caught Jack's eye. Jack jerked his chin and smiled coldly at the man. He didn't know who that man was, but Jack hated him. The man tapped Ginny and muttered something to her, his pale green eyes never wavering from Jack's.

Jack watched Ginny stiffen. She glanced to the side, and Jack noticed she could see him out of the corner of her eye. She turned back to the other man. "All right! That's enough for today!" she yelled. There was a chorus of "aye, cap'n" and the people working cleared out. The green-eyed man gave Ginny a long, measured look before he, too, disappeared. In a matter of minutes, Ginny and Jack were alone. "Hello, love." Jack said nervously. Ginny didn't turn.

"What do you want, Jack?" Ginny's voice was cold.

"I can't stop by for a friendly visit?" Jack asked, avoiding his real reason.

At last, Ginny faced him. She looked just the same as the last time he'd seen her, except her cuts and bruises had long since healed. Her eyes were a deep gray, like the sea in winter. "If you'd wanted to visit, you'd have done it by now." she said coolly.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps I've been busy." he muttered. It was a feeble excuse, and he knew it. And so did Ginny.

"Obviously so have I." Ginny said, gesturing to the stable.

Jack swallowed. "Ginny, I need your help…" Jack trailed off when Ginny snorted.

"I knew it," she said, rolling her eyes. "I bloody knew it!" she cried. Jack felt it would be dangerous to speak, so he kept his mouth shut. "You only come when _you_ need something! How could I have forgotten how incredibly _selfish_ you are?"

Jack grimaced. "Love, I-," he began.

"_Don't call me that_!" Ginny snarled. Her eyes crackled like blue fire.

Jack held his hands up, palms forward in surrender. "All right," he said softly. Ginny seemed to calm down slightly. "Ginny, I would've come sooner, but we'd gone our separate ways. I thought you didn't want to see me."

Ginny's fierce resolve seemed to soften ever so slightly. "I just…." She trailed off, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "We went so long _without_ you remembering that when you finally did… It was too late."

"What was too late?" he asked, not following.

"Us," Ginny replied. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Our friendship was damaged beyond repair, Jack. We'd hurt each other too much, we'd both _been_ through too much…" Ginny sighed. She picked up a bundle of branches and carried them past Jack and laid them on a table.

"Ginny, you're still my best friend. So, I forgot. The point is that I remember. You're still the one I trust most. Even after everything we've been through. Sea monsters and all," Jack let the poor attempt to joke hang in the air. Ginny turned her head ever so slightly. "And I didn't completely forget. I still dreamt of you. I remembered my past in my dreams. We were best friends then, and we're best friends now. I don't understand what could stop that love- er, Ginny."

Ginny looked at him. "Jack, we can't… Those memories are just too painful. It made sense then… But now that you remember, it doesn't make sense anymore," Ginny turned to leave. "I'm sorry, Jack. But those days are over."

Jack, desperate no to lose Ginny, swore. "I need your help!" he called. Ginny kept walking. "Gibbs is going to die, Ginny!"

Ginny stopped, but didn't turn around. Jack seized his chance to explain. "Look, you don't have to… Rekindle our friendship or anything like that. But if you don't help me, Gibbs will hang."

There was a very tense pause. Ginny turned. Her icy, distant demeanor had returned. "I'll do it for Gibbs."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Secrets and Threats_**

**Yeah, I'm using names for my chapters… Not sure how I like it… Oh well. **

**princesslolitatheorca654: Thank you, I really appreciate it!**

**Oh and… I forgot the disclaimer! Don't wanna get sued so….**

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, only Ginny Stormmare and any plot elements surrounding her. **

Ginny reached the house, fuming. Her head was spinning, and she felt dizzy. How could he be here now, of all times? It was maddening! He was in danger, as were they all! And now here he was, wrapping himself up in her mess… Ginny paused at the door. "Would you like to come inside for dinner?" she asked stiffly, turning to face him.

Jack nodded. Ginny turned to open the door. "Ginny, wait…"

Ginny turned slowly. "What?" she prompted flatly.

Jack opened and closed his mouth but didn't say anything for a long time. "Never mind."

Ginny rolled her eyes and entered the house. "Hello, everyone," Ginny called, trying her best to sound cheerful. She led Jack to the dining room, where her entire crew gathered, taking seats and chatting noisily. Ginny took a seat beside Matthew. Jack found a vacant seat beside Pintel and Ragetti.

"What're you two doing here?" Jack demanded.

"Barbossa ditched me, Pintel, Cotton and Marty at Tortuga, a few weeks after yerself. Ginny came along, and we joined her crew!" said Ragetti, looking cheerful.

"Well that's… Interesting…" Jack replied.

Ginny caught Ragetti's eye. He gave her a questioning look. Ginny shook her head rapidly, glancing at Matthew. Then she turned her attention back to her plate. "So, Sparrow, what business do you have here?" asked Matthew.

Jack looked up. Ginny tried to give him a warning look with her eyes, but Jack wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at Matthew. "And you are…?" Jack asked coldly.

Matthew smiled pleasantly, but the warmth didn't reach his eyes. "I'm Matthew Taylor," he replied. "Ginny's-,"

"Elizabeth, will you pass the pitcher?" Ginny interrupted loudly.

Both men stared at Ginny. "I'm here to get Ginny to help me with something," Jack said slowly. Ginny could feel Jack staring at her, but she was pretending to be very busy with the pitcher of water Elizabeth had handed her. "Don't worry though; I'll have your captain back in a jiffy."

"Oh, she agreed to help you?" said Matthew silkily.

Ginny closed her eyes. _Jack, stop talking. Now._ "Of course she did," replied Jack, sounding pleased with himself. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I just thought she would consult _me_ first." said Matthew.

"Why would she do that?" demanded Jack, casually taking a bite of bread.

Matthew squared his shoulders. "Well, I am her fiancée."

….

Jack choked on his food. "F-fiancée?" he stammered through coughs.

"Well! I'm quite full!" cried Elizabeth, standing abruptly. "Anyone else?"

Ginny's entire crew helped Elizabeth clear the table and left Jack, Matthew and Ginny alone. Jack stared at Ginny. Fiancée. Fiancée? _No, no, no, no… No, this can't be happening… Ginny can't marry this… This man… Not him… _"Yes, I asked Ginny for her hand in marriage, and she said yes."

Jack stared at Ginny, but she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. She didn't look happy. "How… How did you two meet?" Jack asked.

"A while ago, actually. In Tortuga." replied Matthew.

Jack could only stare. Ginny was keeping her head down and mouth shut, which was unlike her. He looked at Matthew. Yep, he definitely hated Matthew. _Lummox_, Jack thought. _Ginny deserves better than you, you… You… You… You dirty, rotten, corset-wearing…. Toad! Ha! I bet you are lacking in the trouser department as well… I hate you. You're a pansy. You're a knickers-flaunting flap dragon. Yes, that is what you are. I don't even know what that is. But that's what you are. _"Tortuga?" Jack said meekly.

"Yes," said Matthew irritably. "Ginny was wrong about you being sharp."

_Ginny said I was smart? Of course I am… She didn't forget about me, then… So what's with the hostility? _"Well you don't seem like you'd be caught in Tortuga." Jack commented.

"And why is that?" asked Matthew softly.

"Well," Jack said slowly so that this fool would understand him. "You have to be… Well, a man, to survive Tortuga. And a lummox like you wouldn't last a minute."

Matthew threw his head back and laughed. "Lummox? That's the best you've got? And I was under the impression that you would fight harder than that, Sparrow…"

Jack clenched his fists. Fight? For what? "I didn't want to embarrass you too badly in front of your _fiancée_." The word tasted bitter on his tongue.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I can't wait for you to leave."

Jack frowned. "Well, Ginny and I are leaving in the morning, so worry not."

Matthew raised his eyebrows. "Ginny isn't leaving."

Jack stared, stunned. "Matthew," said Ginny quietly.

"Was I talking to you?" Matthew snapped at her.

Ginny flinched. Jack narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to hold the Pirate King back." Jack said firmly.

"Sparrow, I would like a moment alone with my beloved." snapped Matthew. Jack met Ginny's gaze. _Go_, she mouthed. Jack left the room, fuming. He walked outside, to where the crew and Elizabeth were talking. They fell quiet when he walked out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack growled.

Elizabeth stood up. "Er, why don't you come meet little James? I'll show you to your room as well." Jack followed Elizabeth into the house. She led him down a corridor and up a set of stairs. She walked past door after door, and finally stopped at the third door on the left. She opened it.

A little boy with curly brown hair and matching eyes was sitting on the bed. He had a few toys in his hands. He looked up and his face brightened. "Mama!" he cried. He held up his arms for Elizabeth to take him into her arms.

She embraced her son and sat on the bed. "James, I'd like you to meet Jack. He's a friend."

James looked at Jack, his dark eyes wide with curiosity. "I-is h-he D-dad?" stammered the boy.

Elizabeth bit her lip sadly. "No, baby, he's not."

"O-oh." said James. He looked at his little feet. "C-can I-I go o-o-outside?"

"In a little bit, sweetie. You need to eat first." said Elizabeth.

"O-o-okay." said James. He jumped off his bed and scampered out of the room. Elizabeth watched him go. Jack watched the boy run on his toes all the way down the hall.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth. "He has a bit of a stutter," Elizabeth said. Jack nodded. "But he may grow out of it…"

"Lizzie," Jack said seriously. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth sighed and got up. She led Jack down the hall to the last door on the right. "You'll have the white room," she said, opening the door. Everything was white. It was like stepping into a room full of clouds. There was a moment of silence. "Matthew is… A strict man, Jack. I don't think he's good for Ginny. I hope you can convince her of that on your venture."

Jack frowned. "Is he hurting her?"

"No," said Elizabeth heavily. "Not yet." With that, she walked away. Jack sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

_God, what am I getting into?_

….

Jack was descending the stairs. Night had fallen, and he was going to get a drink of water. The house was toasty, which he wasn't used to. It was mid-February, but in the Caribbean, the cold wasn't drastic. However, on Elizabeth's island, the cold strengthened at night. He poured himself a glass of water, downed it, and returned to the stairs. Somebody grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall, covering his mouth with their hand. Jack pushed his attacker back at arm's length. In the dim light of the moon, he could tell it was Matthew.

"Listen, Sparrow, you stay away from Ginny after this little adventure. Never come back, understand?" hissed Matthew.

"What makes you think I will?" Jack demanded, shoving Matthew back.

"If you want Ginny to live, then you'll leave her alone." sneered Matthew.

Icy fear prickled in Jack's stomach. Matthew pinned Jack against the wall. "If you lay a finger on her, I swear I'll kill you!" Jack growled, shoving Matthew back again.

"Just stay away, and she'll be safe." Matthew whispered. He let go of Jack and climbed the stairs.

Jack remained on the steps, panting. He took a moment longer to catch his breath, and then he went to his room. He laid on the bed, but he couldn't sleep. If he'd had any notion before that Ginny was in danger, now he did. "Bloody hell." he grumbled, punching his pillow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_London_**

Ginny and Jack reached London without talking at all. Ginny was perfectly fine with that. The further Jack stayed away from her, the better. The less he bugged her and the less he was in danger of her… Ginny grimaced. She despised herself for leaving Elizabeth defenseless, but what choice did she have? She couldn't tell Jack. No, this was something she had to deal with herself.

She looked at Jack, frowning. "So, what's the plan?" she asked.

Jack looked at her with a blank expression. "Plan?" he repeated.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You don't have a plan?"

"Oh! Right! I'll slip in as judge, and you make sure the real one doesn't come bursting through the doors, as that could make things rather awkward." said Jack, his eyes gleaming.

Ginny frowned, calculating. "Sounds simple enough. If there's trouble?"

"There won't be." Jack replied, grinning arrogantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with," she muttered. She turned to her first mate, a woman named Sahara. The woman had light brown, wavy hair, brown eyes, and a tattoo of a black, inky heart above her left breast. "Sahara, make sure the _Maelstrom_ is out of harm's way… But stay close if we need help."

"Aye, Cap'n." replied Sahara. Her kohl-rimmed eyes glittered as she turned to the rest of the crew, shouting orders.

Ginny and Jack wandered the wet streets of London, making their way to the courthouse. They kept their heads down. Ginny led the way, weaving through clusters of people, gently pushing them aside as she walked through them. She snuck to the back of the courthouse. "A window?" she suggested, raising her eyebrows at Jack.

He nodded. "Second floor." he approved.

Ginny looked up at the wall before her. Seeing nooks and crannies to use as footholds, Ginny began to climb. She perched on the windowsill and looked down at Jack. He had an expression on his face that looked like a cross between bewilderment and amazement. She slid the window open and hopped inside. She motioned for Jack to follow her. She crept down the hallway a few feet. She turned around when Jack tumbled ungracefully through the window. "Will you be quiet?" she hissed.

Jack frowned, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love, no one will be able to catch us," Ginny resisted the urge to pop him in the mouth and scream in annoyance. "That's him." Jack said, sobering. He pointed ahead.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the man. He was straightening a powdered wig on his head. She glanced at Jack and put a finger to her lips. Then she crept up behind the judge, rope in hand. She grabbed the man from behind, covering his mouth to muffle his cries. She stuffed the rope in his mouth, pinned his arms behind his back and shoved him against the wall. "All right, now take what you need and go. I'll handle him." Ginny hissed. Jack took the man's robe and wig while Ginny bound the man. Jack disappeared with a wink. Ginny ushered the man into a broom cupboard and forced the man into a chair, which she bound him to. She took the rope out of his mouth.

"You're a… A… Girl?" sputtered the judge.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "Actually, I'm a woman."

"Why're you doing this? Woman or not, you will be hanged for this!" he cried, flabbergasted.

Ginny withdrew a rag. She leaned over so that she was at eye-level with the man. "Only if I'm caught."

….

"Great, now we're all headed to prison." said Gibbs, rolling his eyes.

"Not to worry, mate. I've paid off the driver. He'll take us outside of London, where there are horses waiting. We make for the coast where Ginny's ship is waiting, and then we're off free and clear." replied Jack merrily.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs said, turning to Ginny for reassurance.

"So far, so good." she replied.

"Exactly. I arrived in London town with Ginny to save you from your appointment with the gallows. What happened to you, Gibbs? I thought you were employed elsewhere, or otherwise engaged?" said Jack, looking at Gibbs.

"Aye, but I always listened like a thief for news of the Black Pearl. Nobody's seen where she might next make port. Then, I hear a rumor: Jack Sparrow is in London, with a ship, and looking for a crew." said Gibbs ominously.

Jack's bewilderment was plain on his face. "Am not."

"That's what I heard. Fact is, yer signing up men tonight, in a pun called the Cap'n's Daughter." said Gibbs, attempting to sip from his canteen.

Jack snatched it away. "Am not!"

"Well, I thought it a bit odd. But then, you've never been the predictable sort, have ye?" replied Gibbs, finally getting to take a swig from his canteen.

Jack leaned forward. "Tell me something: There is another Jack Sparrow out there sullying my good name?"

"An imposter!" confirmed Gibbs.

"Ah, but an imposter with a ship…" said Jack suggestively.

"And in need of a crew…" added Gibbs, catching Jack's train of thought.

"As fate would have it, so am I." Jack said, looking at the canteen, averting the others' eyes.

"What about you, Jack? Last I heard, you were hell-bent to find the Fountain of Youth. Any luck?" said Gibbs, attempting to unroll the Navigational Charts.

Jack snatched them away protectively. "Complications arose and forced to compelling insight discretion and the valor."

"Meaning, yeh gave up." sneered Gibbs.

"I did not!" Jack protested. "I am just as bent as ever! Hellishly so! I shall taste those waters, Master Gibbs. Mark my words."

"There's the Jack I know!" said Gibbs, grinning. He glanced at Ginny. "And what about you-!" The carriage jerked to a stop.

"Oh! Short trip." said Jack, looking cheerful. He opened the doors to the carriage. They were surrounded by the King's men. Ginny sighed.

"All part of the plan, yes?" inquired Gibbs nervously.

Jack looked at him. A guard hit Jack in the back of his head with a rifle. "No." Jack groaned. He was grabbed and dragged away. Ginny found herself in their clutches as well, following Jack at a faster pace.

…..

Jack glanced at the mounds of food before him longingly. His measly breakfast of bread and butter seemed like ages ago. There was one thing that stopped him: He was shackled to the chair. He began scooting his chair towards the table. The scraping echoed loudly throughout the room.

"Jack, what're you doing?" Ginny hissed.

Jack scooted forward again, the noise resounding obnoxiously against the walls. "I'm"- He scooted forward again- "so"- almost there- "hungry!" Jack reached the table right as the doors on the opposite end of the room opened. He leaned back and kicked the pastry he'd managed grab. It flew up and impaled itself on a spindle in the chandelier. Jack glanced at it as a horde of people poured into the room. One of them was a very fat and splendidly dressed man. With a great thump, he sat across from Jack and Ginny.

"You _are_ Jack Sparrow?" said a skinny man with poufy hair next to the fat man.

Jack frowned at the man. "There should be a 'captain' in there somewhere." he said, crossing his legs casually.

The fat man nodded, his piggy little eyes narrowed. "I have heard of you," he said in a nasally tone. "And you know who _I_ am."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. Yeah, he knew who it was. But he wasn't going to say that. "Hm… Face is familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"You are standing in the presence of George Augustus, duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, arch-treasurer and prince elector of the Holy Roman Empire, king of Great Britain and Ireland… And of you." said the poufy-haired man angrily.

Jack leaned back casually. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

The piggy king looked at Jack. "I am informed that you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship."

Jack waved his hands, the chains on his wrists rattling loudly. "Vicious rumor, not true."

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow." said George, his dark eyes glittering.

"I am Jack Sparrow. But I am not here to procure a crew. That is… Someone else." Jack clarified, rattling his chains some more. It seemed to be bothering the king.

"Someone else named Jack Sparrow… You brought me the wrong wastrel! Find the proper one and dispose of this imposter!" growled George angrily.

Ginny, catching on, had started rattling her chains, too. Jack shot a sidelong glance at her and winked. "Oh, wait, wait, hang on, no, wait, hang on, wait a minute. I am Jack Sparrow, the one and only. And I am in London." Jack said.

"To procure a crew?" prompted George.

"What?" Jack replied, his and Ginny's clanking chains so loud that he could barely hear the king.

"To undertake a voyage to the Fountain… Can someone please remove these infernal chains?" George shouted, interrupting himself.

Jack and Ginny finally stopped jingling their chains. "Finally," Jack said, relieved. He held up his wrists as a guard unshackled him. His wrists free, Jack stood up.

One of the king's advisors looked at Jack. "We know you're in possession of a map."

"So confiscate the map, and to the gallows with him!" cried the poufy-haired man.

Jack frowned at them. _Good Lord, these people are gallows-happy!_ "Have you a map?" inquired George.

Jack reached into his coat to find that he no longer did. _Gibbs…!_ "No," Jack said. Well, at least he was being honest.

"Where is it?" asked the poufy-haired man.

Jack began scoping the table for treats. "The truth? I lost it. Quite recently, in fact."

"I have a report," stated King George. "The Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth. I will not have some MELANCHOLY SPANISH MONARCH- A CATHOLIC- GAIN ETERNAL LIFE!" The king slammed his fist on the table with every word.

"You do know the way to the Fountain?" questioned Poufy Hair.

"Course I do! Look at me," Jack said, popping a sweet something into his mouth.

"You could guide an expedition," said Poufy Hair.

"With your permission, your hiney, you will be providing, then, a ship and a crew?" Jack questioned. If he played his cards right, he could get them out of this…

"And a captain," said George, waving his fat hand toward the door.

The doors opened and out came Barbossa, limping with a peg leg. "Afternoon, sire. If I may be so bold, why are these two not in chains? They must be manacled at once."

"At the center of my palace? Hardly!" scoffed George.

"Hector, how good it is to see a fellow pirate make good of himself." said Jack, smiling good-naturedly.

"Pirate? Nay," snapped Barbossa, his eyes flicking to the king. "Privateer, on a sanctioned mission, under the authority and protection of the Crown."

"That may be, but first: What has become of my beloved _Pearl_?" Jack asked, leaning forward intently.

Barbossa pursed his lips grimly. He lifted his peg leg and slammed it on the table. "I lost the _Pearl_ as I lost me leg!"

Jack felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. "_Lost the _Pearl?" Jack growled.

"I defended her mightily enough, but she was sunk, nonetheless." replied Barbossa, taking his leg of the table.

Jack didn't care that everyone was watching. He clambered over the table like a child, reaching for Barbossa's throat. Two guards grabbed Jack by the arms and pulled his away from Barbossa. "If that ship be sunk properly, you should be sunk with it." Jack snarled breathlessly. He'd learned that the hard way with the Kraken. But it was true. A good captain always goes down with his ship.

"Captain Barbossa, each second we tarry, the Spanish outdistance us. I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with the highest station you so desire." said Barbossa.

"To serve doth suffice, sire." said Barbossa, bowing.

"You sir, have stooped." Jack spat.

"Jack, our sands be all but run. What's the harm in joining the winning side? And you do meet a nicer class of person." said Barbossa sharply.

"I understand everything," Jack glanced at Ginny, praying that she understood. "Except that wig." Jack added. He elbowed the two guards holding him in the stomachs. They let go of him and he spun, kicking their rifles up. He grabbed them as they fired, aiming at the chandelier. Jack hurried over to the window by running on the table, kicking foods as he went. He grabbed a chair and threw it at the glass. It shattered, and the chair tumbled down to the street below. Jack grabbed onto one of the ropes and held out another. A guard slipped on the shards of glass. Jack handed the rope to him as he fell. His weight lifted Jack up into the air. He swung onto the chandelier. "Ginny, c'mon!" Jack yelled, climbing along the chandelier as it swung back and forth. Ginny leapt onto the table and jumped up, grabbing the chandelier. Jack clambered over to the balcony, taking the skewed pastry from earlier with him. Ginny followed closely behind him.

Together they sprinted up a set of stairs. Ginny stopped. "Jack, wait," she said. He stopped.

"What?" he asked, looking around.

"Our stuff!" Ginny hissed. Jack swore under his breath. He began running down the stairs, but Ginny was faster. She jumped over the railing, landing behind a table. Jack scurried beside her. They crouched down, waiting for a guard to pass. They grabbed their weapons and hurried back up the stairs. They entered a room.

"Here," Jack said, opening a window. "Go first." he instructed, motioning to the banner.

Ginny climbed out and began sneaking along the banner. Jack followed. "Someone's here!" Ginny hissed. They scrunched up, hiding in the wraps of the banner. It seemed like it was working, until one of the ropes snapped and Jack and Ginny fell, hanging onto the top rope and their legs dangled over the street. "Move!" Ginny hissed. Jack followed her, inching along. A whistle began blowing, its shrill shriek ringing in Jack's ears. He glanced to his right. A guard was cutting the rope. Jack glanced down at the street. A little boy was playing, right in the path of Jack's potential fall. Jack inched back toward the guards slightly. Ginny was close to the building opposite of the palace. And then the rope snapped.

**…****..**

**Sorry for the wait, I recently moved and I haven't had time to update… Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Spanish Lovers and English Haters _**

Ginny swung into the building. She gripped the rope tightly. She climbed onto the roof of the building and looked down. Jack was crouched on top of a carriage. Ginny watched him disappear around the corner. Ginny swore under her breath. The guards on the palace balcony began shooting at her. She took off, running across the rooftops. She came to a wide gap between buildings. Two guards were following her. Ginny glanced back. She jumped over the gap. She somersaulted on the other side and continued sprinting in one fluid movement. She reached the end of the building. Thinking fast, Ginny began climbing down the side of the building. She noticed Jack coming around the corner, steering a fiery carriage. Ginny jumped from her perch on the building and landed on the cobblestone street. She stepped into the shadows, watching as the English guards rushed past. Ginny followed them, keeping her head down. She found herself standing outside the Captain's Daughter pub. She entered the pub. She approached the storage room, looking around for Jack's imposter.

Miraculously, Ginny found him. Silently, she withdrew her sword. She placed it at the imposter's back. "Turn around slowly." Ginny growled.

The imposter stiffened. They turned slowly and jerkily. Ginny fought to maintain her composure when she saw it was a woman. "Who are you?" spat the imposter.

Ginny frowned. She jabbed her sword at the imposter, who grimaced, cringing away from the tip of Ginny's blade. "I'm asking the questions, not you," Ginny growled. "I'm only going to ask once: Who are you?"

The imposter narrowed her dark, glittering eyes. Her eyes flicked to Ginny's sword, and then met Ginny's glare. "Angelica Teach," spat the imposter.

She had a Spanish accent, Ginny noticed. "Why are you impersonating Jack Sparrow?"

Angelica's eyes flared with anger. "Why do you care?" she hissed.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She poked Angelica with the tip of her blade. "Answer me."

Angelica frowned. "It was the only way to get his attention." she admitted.

"Attention? For what reason?" Ginny asked, her surprise cracking her composure.

Angelica made a face. "What does it matter to you?" she jeered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Have you not listened to a word I've said? I'm asking the questions, not you."

"Sparrow has something I want, something only he can give." said Angelica with a heavy sigh.

"I don't pretend to be an expert, but I'm fairly certain that Jack isn't interested in men. Or women who pretend to be men." Ginny replied coolly.

"And you think that Sparrow would be interested in you, do you?" sneered Angelica.

Ginny chuckled. "Oh, no. He loves no one."

"Ah, but you wish he did," hissed Angelica. Ginny stiffened. "You care for him, don't you?"

Ginny lifted her chin. "Yes, I do care for him."

Angelica widened her eyes, grinning maliciously. "Ah, Sparrow's whore has fallen in love with him."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not his whore. Nor will I ever be. I'm not so certain the same can be said for you."

"Puta! Sparrow stole everything from me! He owes me this information!" snapped Angelica.

"Ah, so you're after information," Ginny concluded. Angelica looked furious with herself.

"Yes, he has information I need. Why do you care, if you are not involved with him?" she snapped.

"He's my friend; I will not let you hurt him for something from the past." Ginny responded, her tone firm.

"Even if he destroyed the innocence of a young girl?" snapped Angelica. Ginny prodded Angelica with her blade. "My innocence," Angelica added reluctantly. Ginny poked Angelica harder, trying to prod the information out of the woman. "He seduced me and used me, sending me on a path of darkness. I did not understand the ways of men. He forced me to be one of his doxies!"

Ginny chuckled. "He didn't force you. You just can't accept responsibility."

"And you! Doing his bidding like his little dog! I think you are lying about not being his whore. You follow him blindly, you fool! You do not know Jack Sparrow!" Angelica shouted.

Ginny jabbed Angelica sharply with her blade, earning her a sharp cry of pain from the Spaniard. "You are not in the best position to insult me, _sweetheart_," Ginny hissed. "Now, what information do you need? Let me guess… you want the Fountain of Youth."

Angelica looked surprised. "How…?"

"It doesn't take a genius," Ginny snapped. She glared at Angelica. "I can help you. I have information that Jack doesn't."

"And why would you give it to me?" sneered Angelica.

"Because if I do, you won't hurt Jack." Ginny said.

"You protect him?" said Angelica.

"Yes, because unlike you, _puta_, I know Jack Sparrow quite well." Ginny snapped.

Angelica frowned. "What is it you know?"

"There is a ritual," Ginny replied. "You need a mermaid's tear with the water. To gain life eternal, there is a sacrifice that must be paid."

Angelica narrowed her eyes. "There's more, isn't there?"

"Of course there is," Ginny replied. "But unfortunately for you, I am disinclined to release the rest of the information. Jack will be here soon. You can have a lovely chat with him then," Ginny turned away, sheathing her sword. She looked back at Angelica. "Oh, and… Next time you want to insult someone in your native tongue, make sure said someone doesn't speak Spanish." With that, Ginny turned away. She reentered the pub's main area. To her slight surprise, Jack was sitting at a table, speaking with Captain Edward Teague, his father. Ginny slipped into the shadows. She leaned back against the wall, waiting for Jack and Teague to finish their conversation. A loud, high cackle of a woman caught Ginny's attention. She turned to look, but it was merely a prostitute flirting with a man holding a guitar. When Ginny turned back to look at Jack and Teague, the latter was gone. Ginny frowned, sharing Jack's look of bewilderment. Where had Teague gone?

"It ain't right to spy, yeh know." said a voice.

Ginny turned to see Teague standing behind her. Ginny smiled. "Hello, Captain Teague."

"'ello, Ginny," replied Teague. He gave her a warm smile. "Have a drink."

Ginny followed Teague to the table that Jack had just left. "How've you been?" Ginny asked.

Teague waved a wench over and requested two rums. "I've been all right," said Teague, meeting Ginny's gaze. "How's the Pirate King doin'?"

"Elizabeth isn't Pirate King anymore, but she's quite well." Ginny answered.

"I know she isn't," said Teague, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "I'm the Keeper of the Code, Gin. I know what's going on in me own Court. How's the little tot?"

"Little James is a healthy boy. He's extremely energetic, so there's never a dull day for Lizzie." Ginny said fondly.

Teague chuckled. "Children are a blessin' to adults. They're so full of life, they remind us what it's like to be young again."

Ginny nodded. "An accurate description," she said. She and Teague stared at each other for a long time.

"Ye plannin' on havin' children of yer own?" asked Teague.

"One day," Ginny said.

"Any fellas in mind?" asked Teague.

Ginny stiffened. "Yes," she said slowly. She showed her engagement ring. "Matthew Taylor is my fiancée."

"What a lucky lad," said Teague. There was something about his tone that was stiff and resigned. Ginny nodded.

"Thank you." she said tautly.

"He treats yeh well?" said Teague.

Ginny frowned. She couldn't talk about this. "Well enough," she muttered. It was a lie, and Teague knew it. But he didn't say anything. "I assume you didn't want to just talk to me about my fiancée?" she prompted.

Teague heaved a sigh. "Aye, I had other topics in mind."

"Like?"

"Like me son."

Ginny frowned. "What about him?"

Teague's eyes shimmered, so like his son's, in a thoughtful way. "He's in danger."

Ginny snorted. "When is he not?"

"This time, the danger is hisself." replied Teague.

Ginny's amusement dissipated. "How so?"

"He wants eternal life," Teague said. "But he doesn't understand the consequences like you and I do."

Ginny nodded. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nudge him in the right direction," Teague replied.

Ginny laughed humorlessly. "What good will that do?"

"He tends to listen to yeh," said Teague with a knowing smirk. Ginny looked at her tankard, which she hadn't touched. She took a sip to avoid answering. "And there's one more thing."

"Oh?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"Jackie is in trouble with that Angelica. She's an ol' flame, and I reckon she'd do anythin' fer a bit of revenge." Teague explained.

"Yeah, I didn't receive a warm welcome when she and I chatted earlier," Ginny agreed.

"But Jackie's a fool when it comes to women," said Teague.

"Jack's a fool when it comes to a lot of things," Ginny retorted.

"Be that as it may, I'm more worried about Jackie and Angelica than I am with him and anything else… Aside from the Fountain, of course." Teague said gently.

Ginny nodded. "I can understand that."

"Keep an eye on him, will yeh? I know yeh care for the lad, and I know you wouldn't wanna see him hurt." said Teague.

Ginny nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Fair winds to yeh, Cap'n Stormmare." Teague said, tipping his hat to her.

Ginny dipped her head respectfully. "And to you, Captain Teague."

She left Jack's father to reenter the storage room. Ginny stopped in her tracks at the sight of Jack fighting himself. Of course, Ginny knew it was Angelica, but the sight was still disturbing. Angelica kicked Jack in the gut, knocking him off his feet, giving her time to flee. Ginny felt her feet move, and she ran to Jack's side. She held out a hand to him. His eyes traveled up her arm to her face. Ginny watched bewilderment spasm across his features. Jack accepted her help. "Where've you been?" he demanded.

"Sightseeing," Ginny replied sarcastically. She heaved Jack to his feet. "Friend of yours?"

"Not sure," replied Jack.

"Funny how all your friends want to kill you." Ginny snapped.

"All but you, love," Jack said with a wink.

"Oh, I got that out of my system when I succeeded in killing you." Ginny said flatly. She dashed after Angelica, leaving Jack to chuckle and roll his eyes. Ginny jumped out of the way of the barrels that Angelica had rolled down the ramp. Jack, however, wasn't quick enough. Ginny clambered up onto the rafters after Angelica. Jack met up with her at the top, and the swordfight began. Ginny crossed blades with Angelica, the distinct clink and scrape of metal upon metal rang in her ears. Angelica knocked Ginny back. She fell backward, her arms flailing. She managed to grab hold of a beam to break her fall. She collapsed onto the floor, knocking the air out of her. Ginny lay winded for several seconds before getting up. She coughed and looked up at the rafters. Jack and Angelica had jumped onto a stack of barrels, clashing their swords rapidly. Ginny stumbled, still dazed from her fall, and then dashed to the rope ties that held the barrels in place. She cut the ropes with one fluid swipe of her blade. Jack and Angelica tumbled to the floor. Ginny quickly made her way to them, stepping in between Jack and Angelica, sword raised. Angelica jumped to her feet and brought her sword crashing down in arc. Ginny raised her own to deflect the powerful blow. Angelica didn't waste any time in swinging her blade around, aiming for Ginny's side. Ginny danced out of the way. She ducked down low and elbowed angelica in the stomach, pushing her back. Ginny jumped away as Angelica made another cleave, the tip of the blade barely missing her face. Jack stepped in, pushing Ginny away. Angelica performed a precise maneuver that was highly elaborate and managed to overtake Jack. Ginny pressed a sword to Angelica's throat.

"Only one person alive knows that move," Jack breathed. He scraped his blade along Angelica's, twisting hers until she could no longer hold it. Ginny backed away quickly as Jack planted a kiss on Angelica's lips. Ginny looked away pointedly. She tried to ignore the gnawing frustration in her the back of her mind. She sheathed her sword, her eyebrows raised at the sight of Jack and Angelica kissing passionately. Ginny clucked her tongue as the kiss came to an end. Jack grinned. "Always wanted to do that," he said huskily. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hello, Angelica." Jack ripped Angelica's fake goatee off her face. She hissed sharply.

"Hello, Jack," said Angelica, her Hispanic accent heavily seducing her tone. She peeled off another patch of fake hair from her chin. "Are you impressed? I think almost killed you once or twice there."

Ginny crossed her arms and leaned against a pillar. "I am touched at this most sincerest form of flattery," Jack said, using his sword to flip Angelica's hat off. "But why?"

Angelica removed her bandana and wig, shaking her tangled hair free. "You were the only pirate I thought I would pass for."

"That is not a compliment." Jack said coolly.

Jack ripped open Angelica's coat slightly, revealing her womanly features. Angelica gave him a seductive look. Ginny pretended gag behind them. "Don't worry Jack. I forgave you a long time ago." Angelica hissed, ripping off her mustache.

Ginny couldn't deny this woman was beautiful. But there was something dangerous and sinister about her that Ginny didn't like. "For what? For leaving you?" Jack countered.

"Recall that _I _left _you_." Angelica snapped. She turned away. Jack followed her pompously. Ginny trailed behind but kept her distance.

"A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her fictions." replied Jack, his tone bright.

"Look, Sparrow," said Angelica in a business-like manner. She leaned against a pole, staring Jack in the eyes. "As long as my sailors get their money, they are willing to put up with any number of peculiarities." Angelica moved away again, and once more, Jack followed.

"Ah but there is one peculiarity that I will not put up with," said Jack. "I will be impersonated as 'Captain', nothing less."

"Well, for that, you need a ship," said Angelica. She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "And as it turns out, I have one."

Jack glanced at Ginny. It was the first time he'd acknowledged her presence since coming across Angelica. He turned back to the Spaniard. "I could use a ship." he admitted.

"I hear-tell you've been to the Fountain." said Angelica.

"There be a lot of hear-telling going on these days." Jack replied cynically.

"The Fountain of Youth." A bright, hungry gleam shone in Angelica's dark eyes like black fire.

"Dearest Angelica, fret not, you still have a few useable years left." said Jack, a note of gentle teasing coating his voice.

Angelica chuckled. "Always so charming," she said fondly. "You didn't answer me.

"Eh? Ah, regarding the Fountain. Waste of time." Jack replied.

"Milady!" cried a new voice. Ginny looked to see the man with the guitar from earlier peeking through the doorway. "I see un-seamen-like fellows of officious-looking nature!"

Jack, Angelica and Ginny unsheathed the swords, facing the door as the now guitar-less man started moving items to block the door. "Friends of yours?" Angelica hissed.

"I may have unintentionally slighted some king or another." Jack replied, frowning.

"You haven't changed!" Angelica snapped.

"Implying the need?" Jack countered.

"Yes," Angelica replied shortly. Indistinct yelling from the king's soldiers could be heard as they banged on the door. "You betrayed me and you used me. I was innocent of the ways of men."

"You demonstrated a lot of technique for someone I supposedly _corrupted_." Jack barked icily.

Ginny mimicked vomiting. "Imminent danger! Imminent now, milady!" said the guitar-less man, ducking away from his makeshift blockade. Jack moved to the corner. Angelica and Ginny stayed in their spots.

"I was ready to take my vows," said Angelica, her voice rising with anger. "And you-!" Angelica paused, her fury befuddling her. "_What were you doing in a Spanish convent anyway_?" she shrieked.

"Mistook it for a brothel, honest mistake." Jack replied. The door burst open and Royal Guards poured in. Ginny jumped out from her hiding spot and began fighting. She ducked as a guard attempted to slice her head off. She bowled him over and turned to slash at another guard. She found herself standing beside Jack and Angelica.

"We are at a disadvantage!" Angelica cried.

"Speak for yourself," snapped Jack. "Unlike some who pretend to be, and cannot in fact hold a candle to, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He sliced open a barrel, spilling ale all over the floor. Ginny stabbed another. Angelica joined in. Soon the room smelled intoxicating. Jack, Angelica and Ginny were cornered. Angelica hit a lever with her sword. A trapdoor opened and the three of them fell into the water below. They swam away, resurfacing in the River Thames.

"How can you say I used you?" Jack said.

"You know exactly how," said Angelica, sounding exhausted.

"I know, but how can you say it?" Jack replied.

Angelica groaned. "So, what is it?"

"What is what?" Jack responded agitatedly, reaching the shore.

"About the Fountain," replied Angelica. "What do you know?"

Ginny frowned, looking at Jack, who was dumping water out of his boot. "You don't happen to be in possession of two silver chalices, circa Ponce de Leon?" he said.

"No," Angelica replied flatly.

"Ha! Thought not," Jack said with a triumphant grin.

"Why?" prompted Angelica.

"I hear stories… Rumors… You are of course aware of the ritual?" Jack said.

"Yes, I am." said Angelica smugly.

Jack made an odd noise. "What is it? What is required?" Jack suddenly stiffened. He frowned and reached behind his head. He withdrew a dart from his neck and stared at it in bewilderment.

"A mermaid, Jack," said Angelica. Jack fell over, unconscious.

Ginny glared at Angelica while the latter grinned. "What was that?" Ginny demanded.

"He'll be fine," Angelica snapped, getting to her feet.

"What are you doing with him?" Ginny demanded as a scary-looking bald man stepped from the shadows and hoisted Jack over his shoulder.

"I'm taking him to my father's ship," Angelica replied. She looked at Ginny. "Nice meeting you, Ginny."

Ginny frowned. She jumped in front of the man and Angelica, unsheathing her sword. "You are not taking Jack." she said firmly.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "You really want to cross blades with me again? I may not be so merciful this time."

"Yeah, and neither will I," Ginny spat. Angelica narrowed her eyes. "If you take Jack, you take me too."

"No." said Angelica.

"I'm not letting you leave with him." Ginny said.

Angelica looked at the bald man. She looked at Ginny. "You're still protecting him? Even after you saw him kiss me?"

Ginny stared at Angelica, dumbfounded. "That's what this is about? I won't get in the way of your… relationship, if that's what you're worried about," Ginny assured Angelica. The Spanish woman looked like she was about to argue. "I don't want to hear it," Ginny said, waving her free hand dismissively. She pointed her sword at Angelica's throat. "But you are taking me if you take him."

"You are willing to risk your life for his?" Angelica questioned.

"Yes," Ginny replied bluntly. Angelica looked surprised.

"Fine, you may come. But stay out of my way." she snapped.

"Not so fast," Ginny replied. Angelica stared at Ginny in annoyance. "I still have valuable information regarding the Fountain."

"Oh?" Angelica said, her interest piqued.

"But you must swear that no harm shall come to Jack and me." Ginny said.

Angelica hesitated before responding. "Very well." she snapped.

"Very good," Ginny said, smiling. She sheathed her sword. "Carry on." Angelica pushed past Ginny, leading the bald man ahead. Ginny stooped down to pick up Jack's tricorn hat. "Oh, Jack," she muttered. "What the hell have you gotten us into?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I've decided to respond to reviews personally via PM, that way you guys don't have to scroll through an author's note. Anyway, sorry for the late update. I've started college now and so I am extremely busy! But I think I can work in some time to work on the story at least once a day... I'll try to work out a day that I will make my update day. When I have that, I'll let you guys know. Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Mother of all Wolves_**

**Thanks for the reviews! They gave me a lot to think about… Normally, I would respond with a PM, but I feel like I need to address this publicly. I appreciate the feedback, and I want more, I really do! However, I do need to say this… I'll try to keep it short and sweet, and I hope I don't tread on anyone's toes. **

**This is a Jack/Ginny story. I appreciate the idea to put Jack and Angelica together, I really do appreciate the feedback. Personally, I don't like Jack/Angelica. I honestly didn't care for Angelica's character… But that's my opinion. If you like it that's okay, if you don't that's okay. I warned you Jack/Angelica shippers at the beginning of my story, and the beginning of my series. However, I will be merciful to Angelica. I won't let Jack maroon her with naught but a name. However, they will not end up together. If you want a Jack/Angelica story, there are plenty of them on the site. This is not one of them. I love you guys, and I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but this is how I want my story to be, and I appreciate you guys understanding. ****J**

"Show a leg, sailor!" Jack rolled out of his hammock and fell onto the floor.

"Aye, sir!" he yelled. He frowned at himself. "What?" He got to his feet and looked around. He wasn't on Ginny's ship. He wasn't in London. So… Where was he? He shuffled along. Someone forced a mop into his hands. He looked at the person. It was the man with the guitar from the pub, the one who had warned them about the Royal Guard.

"Let's go, chap," said the man, shoving Jack along.

"There's been a horrible mistake," Jack protested.

"Keep moving." barked the man, pushing Jack roughly.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Jack said. He stumbled over his own feet as the man shoved him again.

"Many a man's woken up at sea. No idea what, when, wherefore or why, no memory o' the night before whence he drank away all his bonus money." the man said, cackling good-naturedly.

Jack stopped abruptly. "No, no, no, you don't understand, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The original. The only!"

"Scrum, and the pleasure's mine. Now keep moving!" barked the man, pushing Jack.

Jack frowned. He didn't reply. He began swabbing the deck, watching while some of the other crewmembers assembled a glass coffin. Jack's stomach dropped. "Scrum," he hissed. Scrum sneakily scrubbed his way over to Jack's side. "Why is there a glass coffin?"

Scrum smiled. "Do I look like the man in charge?"

"Where am I?" Jack demanded, beginning to feel desperate.

"'Scuse me, Captain Sparrow, sir. I be right honored to welcome you aboard our world-renowned vessel of infamy, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_." said Scrum with a grin.

Jack stiffened and blanched. "Blackbeard," he muttered darkly.

…

Ginny faced Angelica, the sun burning the sea mercilessly outside the cabin. "You summoned me?" Ginny prompted coldly.

Angelica raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I did. Have a seat." She took a seat, but Ginny remained standing.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

Angelica sighed. "I see you are not to be distracted," she said. Ginny didn't reply. "I require the rest of the information you hold. What is the rest of the ritual?"

Ginny frowned. "How do I know if as soon as I tell you, you won't maroon me and kill Jack?"

"You don't," Angelica snapped.

Ginny met Angelica's dark, fiery gaze calmly. "Then I will hold my tongue."

Angelica glared at Ginny in frustration. "I can make you speak!" spat Angelica.

"I've been tortured before." Ginny replied calmly.

"And what about Jack? Has he?" said Angelica, raising her eyebrows.

"Then you would not be upholding your end of our bargain, therefore I would be disinclined to acquiesce to your request more so than before." replied Ginny.

Angelica groaned in aggravation. "Then how do I get your cooperation?"

"I want to know that you will not harm Jack or myself." Ginny said.

"You'll just take my word?" said Angelica disbelievingly.

Ginny laughed without humor. "Oh, no," she said. She met Angelica's glower again. "I just want you to listen to me first, and then I want your word."

Angelica looked confused. "Fine." she said at last.

"Do not underestimate me again," Ginny said. Angelica raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You don't know me. You don't know who I've been, who I know, where I've been… And you don't know who is on my side and who isn't. I have two different crews willing to fight for me. If anything happens to Jack or me, you are facing my people. And they are more ruthless than your pathetic undead crewmen. So think about who you're dealing with."

Angelica was quiet for a long time. "You have my word."

"Good." snapped Ginny.

"Now, tell me the rest of the ritual." said Angelica.

"Both chalices of Ponce de Leon get water from the Fountain. One gets a mermaid tear. The person who drinks the cup with the tear gets all the years of life from the other, and the years they would've lived, too." Ginny explained.

Angelica looked like she was calculating Ginny's words. "Very well. You may go," she said. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Oh, and Ginny?" Angelica called. Ginny looked back. "Don't forget who you are dealing with." Ginny raised her chin thoughtfully at Angelica's words. She turned, slamming the door shut behind her.

…

Jack yanked on the rope with Scrum and a man named Salaman. Jack could feel the sweat rolling down his back, dampening his shirt. The top of his head burned from where the sun had been beating on it all day long. He really wished he had his hat. "Five days underway, at least." Jack said aloud.

"Aye! You can tell that by the smell of the sea?" said Scrum, sounding surprised.

"Smell of the crew," Jack corrected, wrinkling his nose. He looked up to see a poor chap tethered to the mast, high in the air. The man was slumped against the mast, his lips moving wordlessly. The ropes were the only things that kept him from collapsing to his death on the deck below. "Oi! What did that poor sod do? And how can I make sure to not?"

"Him?" said Scrum, looking up at the man. "Churchly fellow. Always going on about the Lord Almighty."

"Bible-thumper on this ship?" Jack said incredulously. The cook arrived, giving Jack a sip of metallic-tasting water. Jack, however, was grateful nonetheless.

"A missionary's the story. What I heard, was he got captured in a raid. Rest of the ship got killed. But not 'im. First mate wouldn't let it happen, on account of his premier standing with the Lord. First mate sticking her neck out for some prisoner! That you don't see." said Scrum, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Her?" Jack said abruptly. "First mate is a her?"

One of the zombified men, Ginner, suddenly let out a bellow like a bear, "Back to work!"

Jack ducked, pretending to work. Scrum scurried away. Jack peered at the quarterdeck. His face fell when he saw Angelica. And beside her, Ginny.

…..

Jack waited for Angelica to walk below deck. When she did, he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, a sharp hook at her throat. "You… Are a ruthless, soulless, cross-gained cur." Jack seethed, lacing his words with as much poison as possible.

"I told you I had a ship!" Angelica protested.

"No, Blackbeard has a ship. Upon which I am now imprisoned." Jack argued.

"We can do this, Jack. The Fountain of Youth! Like you always wanted!" said Angelica, her eyes growing bright. Jack felt his heartbeat quicken. He released the hook from Angelica's throat. He couldn't hurt her.

"Blackbeard," he said, trying to reason with her. "Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time."

"He will listen to me." Angelica insisted.

Jack shook his head. "He listens to no one."

"Maybe to his own daughter?" said Angelica, rounding her eyes imploringly.

Jack froze. He didn't know how to react. He stuttered a bit and shook his head jerkily. Then he closed his eyes. "Daughter as in… Beget by?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Long-lost. Recently found. Who loves her dear papá with all her soul."

"He bought that?" Jack said disbelievingly.

"I sold that." snapped Angelica.

Jack grabbed Angelica and shoved her into a hiding spot as a zombie walked by. "Then it's the Fountain of Youth for him or him and you, not you and me." Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

"No Jack, that's the best part," said Angelica, looking at Jack. "He will be dead."

"Ah, you'll be handling that part yourself, then." Jack said, nodding.

"There is a prophecy. Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural." said Angelica.

"No, no, no I've seen a thing or two." said Jack, remembering Davy Jones and Will Turner.

Angelica took the hook from above Jack's head. "The prophecy is this: Blackbeard will meet his death, within a fortnight, at the hands of a one legged man," Angelica caressed Jack's face with the hook. Jack clenched his teeth. "That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack." She turned and left him in the dark, with only her spicy scent lingering.

"Interesting…" Jack mumbled.

He looked around, checking to make sure the coast was clear. He got up once he was satisfied no one was around. He walked around the corner and-!

"Jack! What the hell?" yelped Ginny. Thinking fast, Jack grabbed her and pinned her against the wall like he had done to Angelica.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he growled. "Why are you working with her?"

Ginny stared at him in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jack," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "That hurt."

"You're working with her!" spat Jack.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I'm not working for her, you idiot!"

"Then why were you on the bridge with her? Why aren't you working with the rest of the crew?" Jack seethed.

Ginny frowned. "Because she thinks I'm working with her," Jack glared at Ginny. "But I'm not."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Jack asked angrily.

"It's called trust," Ginny snapped. Jack pulled back in surprise. Ginny pushed past him. She faced him with her arms crossed. "I'm here to help you. She was going to leave me behind in London, but I wouldn't let her. I came along to make sure you were safe."

Jack softened, his anger fading. Now he just felt stupid. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh!" Ginny mocked. She moved to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"What do you know, then?" he asked.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "That whatever you and Angelica had, you destroyed it and it really pissed her off."

Jack glanced away quickly. Guilt scratched at his conscious annoyingly. "Yes, I imagine so." he muttered, his voice strangely quiet.

He stole a glance at Ginny. There was a soft sadness in her eyes, tinging them gray like a cold and lonely sea. She raised her chin knowingly. "And… You still have a soft spot for her." she realized.

Jack shook his head, a little too quickly. "No!" he protested.

"It's okay, I get it," said Ginny softly. Jack stared at her waiting for her to continue. "But Jack, you broke her heart. Whatever you did, it hurt Angelica tremendously. And there's nothing more dangerous than a woman scorned. From what I gather, you scorned her pretty bad. She's the mother of all wolves Jack. And she won't stop hunting until she gets her prey."

Ginny pulled out of Jack's grip and left him. Jack watched her go, a pang of sadness jabbing at his chest. He swore under his breath and returned to the main deck, back to the heat, back to work.

* * *

**By the way, this is probably the only time I will update this soon... I had a little extra free time that I wasn't expecting. I will try and update every Tuesday, so if you're following the story, I would check on Tuesdays if I were you. Anyway, thanks for reading, you guys know the drill. Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A Mutiny Most Foul _**

**I want to thank maddz2 for being so supportive and helpful. I really enjoy your reviews and ideas. Honestly, I had some of the same ideas. Thank you for being understanding of my decision, and not hating me because I'm like the only human being who dislikes Jack/Angelica. **

**Anyway, I won't spoil it, but I have some definite twists and turns for this new love triangle, and I hope everyone who reads it enjoys the drama and fun! Thanks guys! **

**…**

Ginny looked around. No one was on deck. She journeyed below deck, looking for the rest of the crew. Voices drifted from around the corner. Ginny paused, listening intently. "Death… for certain…" someone whispered. Ginny frowned.

"The garden of darkened souls." agreed another voice.

"Ultimately our ends will be." whispered yet another person.

"Unless," said Jack's voice, "We take the ship!"

There was a loud bang, as if someone had hit a wooden table with their fist or stabbed it with their sword. Ginny jumped slightly in surprise. "We take the ship, then! NOW!" roared a familiar voice. Ginny frowned, trying to recall the sailor's name. She was sure it was Scrum.

Sure enough, Scrum came bowling around the corner so fast he didn't even notice Ginny. "Go on, then." Jack urged. There was a scraping of chairs and a shuffling of many feet as the crew hurried past Ginny, who watched them with stunned eyes. Ginny stepped out of the shadows to confront Jack.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mutiny," said Jack brightly, as though he were talking about the weather. "Care to join us?"

Ginny stared at him incredulously. Was he serious? "You know you sound like you're inviting me on a picnic, right?"

Jack shrugged, handing her a sword. "Are you with me?"

Ginny stared at him for a long time. Then, she took the sword from him. "Of course I am."

Jack grinned. "See you on deck."

"Wait, where are you going?" Ginny demanded.

"I have to… lock up Angelica." said Jack.

Ginny stared at him. He was lying. "You're going to protect her!"

Jack looked at his feet guiltily. "I… I don't want to be responsible for anymore of her pain."

Ginny groaned. "Oh, but you won't tell me what's even going on?" she spat.

Jack looked at her, eyes wide with shock. "I didn't think-!"

"Yeah, you never do when Angelica's around!" Ginny snapped. "Let's go!" She grabbed Jack by the arm and led him to Angelica's cabin. Angelica was lying on her bed, dozing. "C'mon, let's lock her in." Ginny whispered.

"Wait," Jack shot back quietly. He tiptoed over to Angelica's bed and laid beside her.

Ginny stared at them, flabbergasted. _Jack… What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?! _"Jack… If this is a dream, you can keep the sword and boots on. If it is not…" murmured Angelica.

"It's a dream." said Jack quickly.

Angelica settled back down. Then she heard the fighting on deck. She sat up, saw Ginny, and shoved Jack off the bed. "No it's NOT!" she yelled.

"I thought I should give you warning, we're taking the ship." said Jack, getting to his feet. Angelica grabbed her sword, following Jack.

"Desgraciado!" she growled.

"Nothing personal!" replied Jack, a frantic look on his face. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sparrow, ven aqui o te arranco la cabeza!" cried Angelica. Ginny translated Angelica's words quickly to: _Sparrow, come here or I'll rip your head off!_

Jack and Ginny slid out of the cabin. Jack started to close the door. "You might be better off if you just-!"

Angelica's sword plunged through the wood of the door. "YAH!" she screamed.

"… Stay out of it." Jack finished.

Ginny looked at Jack angrily. "You…" she said breathlessly, "are an idiot!"

Jack frowned. "Ginny, I was gonna tell you, too, but I didn't think you'd want to talk to me or help."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So you were just going to let me waltz into the middle of a battle by accident and get killed? Gee, thanks, Jack. I feel the deepness of our friendship right now."

Jack paled. "Gin, I…"

"Shut up. I don't even want to look at you right now." Ginny spat. She moved away and arrived on deck, where the fighting had grown incredibly brutal. Ginny jumped in immediately. Immediately, one of the zombies attacked her. Ginny dodged to one side as he lunged, sword pointing forward. Ginny slashed at the back of his legs. He buckled. Ginny plunged her blade into his back and through his chest. He fell over, stunned. But not dead. Ginny moved on, breathing heavily. One of Blackbeard's men attacked her, sword raised. He brought it downward. Ginny brought her own upwards and deflected his attack. She quickly jutted her sword through the zombie's chest. Another swung his blade at Ginny, but she ducked. She stabbed him in the back. Yet another came rushing at her. Ginny tried to dodge, but this time, the zombie managed to slice her shoulder. She hissed in pain and backed away quickly. The zombie advanced on her. He cleaved, but Ginny managed to defect his blow. Her parry was weak. The zombie was gaining the advantage. Ginny gritted her teeth and kicked the zombie in the groin. He doubled over in agony, and Ginny cleaved her blade into his shoulder. She kicked him down and moved on. She heard the young cabin boy crying for help and rushed over. She elbowed the cabin boy's attacker in the chin, knocking him backward. She then punched him in the gut, kicked him in the groin and then stabbed him. She turned to the cabin boy.

"You okay, kid?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Ginny replied. She smiled. She turned to see that Angelica had joined the fight, and was winning. Ginny jumped into the battle. Ginny hacked and cleaved, but Angelica's defenses were strong. Angelica and Ginny wasted a lot of time deflecting each other's moves. Angelica suddenly attempted to stab Ginny, but Ginny blocked and deflected the maneuver. While Angelica was open, Ginny punched the Spaniard and then elbowed her in the stomach. Ginny had the opening to kill Angelica, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. If she did, Jack would be devastated. And she couldn't do that to him. Angelica lunged at Ginny, trying to grab her. Ginny caught Angelica by the arm and twisted it. She could break Angelica's arm. But she didn't. Instead, she let Angelica go. Angelica wheeled around, furious. She ran at Ginny, attempting to slash Ginny's chest open. Ginny caught Angelica's attack by twisting her blade around Angelica's and spinning around. While Angelica was stuck in an awkward position with her sword arm stuck under Ginny's, Ginny elbowed Angelica in the stomach once more.

Angelica backed away, her eyes blazing furiously. "You refuse to kill me! It makes you weak!"

She slashed, narrowly missing Ginny's face. Ginny ducked another vicious blow. Angelica jabbed her sword forward. Ginny twisted her torso and raised her hand to protect her face. Angelica's blade caught the palm of Ginny's hand, slicing it open. Ginny grabbed Angelica's blade and swung Angelica around, right into the hands of the other mutineers. "You think so?" Ginny questioned. She turned away and faced the quarterdeck. Jack was standing at the top. He'd seen the whole thing. His eyes were wide with shock and concern, but for who, Ginny didn't know.

"The ship is ours!" he cried. His eyes met Ginny's and he blanched. Ginny merely glared at him. The doors behind him opened, and Jack's grin faded. Ginny knew this figure could be one person: Blackbeard.

…..

Jack glanced around the ship as Blackbeard rambled on. Ropes were snaking around of their own accord. Bugger. Bugger. Bugger. Bugger! "And what fate befalls mutineers?" queried Blackbeard softly. No one answered. "Mutineers…" Blackbeard drew his sword. "HANG!"

The ship lurched forward suddenly. Jack stumbled, and so did Ginny. She tripped into his arms. Jack caught her and steadied her. He searched her face for signs of fear or harm, but all he saw was anger. She backed away frantically. Jack widened his eyes. In her desperateness to get away from him, Ginny was backing into a web of ropes, like the ones that were suspending crew members all around them. "Ginny, watch out!" Jack bellowed. But Ginny didn't listen. She was trapped by the ropes, and they hoisted her into the air. Jack watched her fly upward. He felt something wet on his hand and glanced down. His palm was red with blood, blood that wasn't his. Jack frowned. His stomach clenched when he realized it must've been Ginny's. He was so busy examining Ginny's blood on his palm that he didn't realize that ropes were snaking around his ankles like the Kraken's tentacles. He was hauled into the air by his ankles, where he hung, upside down, foolishly in front of Blackbeard and Angelica. "Captain, I wish to report a mutiny. I can name fingers and point names." Jack said.

Blackbeard merely grinned. "Mr. Sparrow, there is no need. They are merely sheep, you, their shepherd." He sheathed his sword and Jack tumbled onto deck.

"Sir, have I mentioned what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack asked, eyeing Angelica.

Blackbeard withdrew a pistol and pointed it at Jack's face. "A fitting last sight for a doomed soul."

"Remember Father, we need him." whispered Angelica hastily.

"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am." said Blackbeard in protest.

"Coward!" yelled a new voice. Jack frowned.

"Hm?" said Blackbeard, sounding as confused as Jack felt.

"They do not forget! Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are! A coward! No matter how many you slay!" cried the newcomer. _Oh, of course. It's the missionary. _

"Twice in one day, I find myself in a bewilderment." said Blackbeard.

"You are not bewildered, you are afraid. You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light." declared the young man.

"No sir, the truth of it be much simpler than all that," said Blackbeard calmly. "I am a bad man."

"That, too," said the missionary, his voice stiff.

Blackbeard whirled around, raising his pistol. "I might have to kill you, too, catechist!"

"No!" yowled Angelica, thrusting Blackbeard's arm down.

"Oh, Latin blood like her mother!" exclaimed Blackbeard.

"Father, I beg you!" cried Angelica.

"Ah, there I be again, forgetting why the missionary is here. My daughter fears for my soul, what's left of it," Blackbeard said to the missionary. He turned to his daughter, stroking her cheek. "You truly wish to save me, child?"

"Every soul can be saved." replied Angelica.

"Be that true, young cleric?" said Blackbeard, darting his pale blue eyes at the missionary.

"Yes," said the man. "Though I see yours as a bit of a longshot. Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hell-bound vessel."

"You disarm me with your faith," said Blackbeard, putting away his pistol. "Eight bells! Which of you unfortunate souls stood watch?"

"I did! I stood watch!" said Jack quickly, getting up.

Blackbeard shook his head, grinning. He turned to the dark-skinned zombie. "Gunner?" The zombie looked up at the nearest hanging crewman. "You?" Blackbeard questioned the entangled man.

"Aye," said the man weakly.

Jacks looked up and around nervously. He noticed Ginny climbing down the mast. He couldn't help but chuckle. Of course she had escaped the ropes. "Aye, the cook. Perfect. Lower the longboat!" cried Blackbeard. Jack watched as the crewmembers were lowered from their ropes. Ginny had reached the deck and was standing casually near the mast. Jack made his way over to her.

"Gin, are you all right?" he asked.

Ginny seemed to look right through him. "Scrum, do you hear someone talking?" she asked. Jack looked behind him to see Scrum, who looked very confused. Ginny walked away without another word.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Scrum.

"She's giving me the silent treatment?" Jack replied incredulously. Jack groaned in frustration.

"What did you do?" questioned Scrum.

"I chose to protect Angelica and not tell Ginny about the mutiny…" Jack grumbled.

Scrum cackled. "Oi, love is infuriating!"

Jack stared at Scrum. "What did you say?" Jack demanded sharply.

Scrum shrugged. "Love is infuriating."

"No, it's not love. We're just friends." Jack insisted.

"All righ'," said Scrum. Jack could tell that Scrum didn't believe Jack.

"C'mon," Jack growled, hauling Scrum to the front of the ship. A blast of brilliant light caught him by surprise. Jack frowned, confused. And then he realized what was going on.

"Again!" shouted Blackbeard. Fire burst from the front of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, setting the longboat and the cook ablaze. Jack felt his jaw drop in horror. He glanced around at movement and saw Angelica stalking away. Jack was startled to see that she was crying. He followed her.

"Angelica?" Jack called.

Angelica turned, looking angry. "That man's death is your fault!"

Jack's stomach churned uncomfortably. "I know," he said, his voice very quiet.

Angelica took rapid breaths to calm herself. "My father… I am trying… I am trying to save him…" she gasped between breaths. Jack took her hands in his.

"Maybe he's too lost, love." he said gently.

"No! Every soul can be saved!" Angelica insisted.

"Only if they want to be," Jack countered.

Angelica looked away. "I need to be alone, Jack." she said. She turned away and headed to her cabin, slamming the door shut behind her. Jack sighed. He looked back to see Ginny talking to Scrum and Salaman. Both men were simply fawning over her, despite the brutal death they'd just witnessed. A weird itch of jealousy crept up Jack's neck. He shook it off. Why was he jealous? No, he wasn't… He was just being protective of his friend. Jack rolled his shoulders and squared them. He found his path blocked by one of the zombies, the quartermaster. The quartermaster grabbed Jack and hauled him to Blackbeard's cabin. He pinned Jack to a pillar by stabbing Jack's shirt with a small dagger.

"I actually have no interest in the Fountain whatsoever, so if your heart is set, you may drop me off anywhere you like." Jack said, somewhat nervously.

"That'll be all, Quartermaster," said Blackbeard, his back to Jack. The quartermaster left. At last, Blackbeard faced Jack. "Your words surround you like fog, make you hard to see."

"And what of you? The mighty Blackbeard. Beheaded, they say. Still, your body swam three times around your ship and then climbed back onboard. And here you are, running scared." said Jack.

Blackbeard was very close to Jack, uncomfortably so. "Scared." scoffed Blackbeard. He walked over to his deck and began fiddling with an object.

Jack groped blindly for the dagger that pinned him to the pillar. "To the Fountain."

"The quartermaster sees things before they happen. He has foreseen my death. And so the fates have spoken, the threads of destiny woven." replied Blackbeard.

"You have ridiculously high regard for fate, mate." Jack responded.

"And you?" said Blackbeard, barely glancing up.

"Me? I'm skeptical of predicting any future which includes me." said Jack, retrieving the knife.

"It be foolish to battle fate, but I'd be tempted to cheat it," said Blackbeard. Jack slowly began approaching Blackbeard's desk, knife raised. "I will reach the Fountain. You will lead me," continued Blackbeard as Jack neared the desk. "That knife will serve you no better than the mutiny you devised." Blackbeard said without looking up.

"Mutiny served me well, actually. It gained me an audience with you." countered Jack.

Blackbeard looked up, interested. "Oh?"

"Aye. To warn you," Jack plunged the knife into Blackbeard's desk. "Regarding your first mate. Who pretends to be someone she is not."

"Do tell." said Blackbeard.

"She's not your daughter," Jack said.

Blackbeard stared at Jack disbelievingly. "You dare speak thusly of my flesh and blood?"

"Sir. The woman is consummate in the art of deception. I know, as I mostly unwittingly set her on the wicked path. Though I cannot claim credit for her existing abundance in natural talent."

Blackbeard held up his object. It appeared to be a doll. "Angelica. My beloved daughter, the one true good thing I have done in this life, and you claim to be the one who corrupted her?"

"Sir, what she is, is pure evil. More to be feared than a wild beast. Hungry wild beast, with gnashing teeth! Vengeful, hungry, from hell, beast-!" said Jack.

"Father!" interrupted Angelica.

Jack wheeled around. "Sweetness!" he exclaimed innocently.

A dreadful pain seared suddenly through Jack's abdomen. He keeled over, grunting in pain. He glanced over at Blackbeard, who had stabbed the doll. Icy fear trickled into the pit of Jack's stomach: A voodoo doll. "No need to hurt him, Father. He will help us. Won't you, Jack?" Angelica said, looking at Jack with a smirk.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. "You see? Even now she attends to your welfare," said Blackbeard. Sharp pains spiked in Jack's chest. The agony transformed from jabbing pains to a horrible feeling of a knife dragging against his flesh. Jack moaned in excruciation. He was vaguely aware that Ginny was in the room, watching. "Giving lie to the claims you make of her." growled Blackbeard. He made a final, tormenting laceration, and the pain lifted. Jack gasped for breath, backing into the wall. He pulled back the collar of his shirt, his skin still burning with anguish. He stifled a gasp at the fresh trident-shaped gash etched into his skin. Blood oozed from the new wound and it throbbed sorely. Jack lifted his gaze to meet Ginny's. His own horror was reflected in her eyes.

"You will lead us to the Fountain. Yes?" said Angelica.

"Put it this way: If I do not make it to the Fountain in time…" Blackbeard suspended Jack's voodoo doll over a lit candle. Jack doubled over. Searing, hot pain engorged and inflamed his head. He couldn't think, he couldn't see, he could barely hear… "…Neither will you."

Jack groaned in distress, gripping his head. "Stop it!" cried Ginny. She was at Jack's side, her hands on his shoulders. The pain lifted, and Jack looked up through bleary eyes. "I'll have a wee look-see at those charts straightaway then, shall I?" he said with a nervous grin.

"Aye. Away with ye." said Blackbeard, waving his hand dismissively. Jack glanced at Ginny.

"Why?" Jack questioned. Blackbeard raised an eyebrow and clenched his fist around the voodoo doll. Jack choked and gagged. "Never mind!" he coughed. Blackbeard let go, leaving Jack to wheeze and gasp for breath. Jack stumbled out of the cabin, giving Ginny one last look before closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_She-Devils_**

Ginny crossed her arms, glancing back at the door Jack had just closed. "What do you two want? I've told you all I know."

"I have an interest in you, Ginny. You seem to know a lot about the Fountain of Youth. And you are quite headstrong. Now tell me, why is that?" said Blackbeard smoothly.

Ginny sighed, looking around in annoyance. "Oh, I'm just an independent woman by nature," she said. Blackbeard frowned at her. To Ginny's chagrin, she noticed Blackbeard still had Jack's voodoo doll on hand. She decided to play it safe for Jack's sake. "I found someone who'd been to the Fountain before I went looking for it. They told me the ritual, and I decided I wasn't going to doom an innocent soul for the sake of immortality."

"How… Valiant." said Angelica softly. She smirked at Ginny.

Ginny glowered at Angelica. "A trait you would know nothing about."

"Ah, choose your words carefully, Ginny. Your precious Jack's life is in my hands right now." said Blackbeard, holding up Jack's voodoo doll.

Ginny clenched her teeth. She huffed. "And your point? What do you gain from this?"

Blackbeard chuckled. "What indeed," he said. He straightened in his seat. "You see, I have an interest in your identity. My beloved daughter recognized your pendant when she saw you… The mark of a powerful being. Do you know what you are, Ginny?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "No," she replied, her tone monotonous.

"That pendant of yours marks the power of a being with incredible power. A being called Poseidon's Phoenix." said Blackbeard.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"It's all here, whether you like it or not." said Angelica, tossing a dusty, leather-bound book to Ginny. She caught it. Ginny looked at it. It didn't seem too special. It didn't even have a title. The only thing interesting about the cover was an oval sapphire attached to the cover. Ginny ran her thumb over it. It looked remarkably like her necklace. She opened it, flipping through the pages. The musky scent of old parchment wafted up to her nostrils. She stopped at a page that had a picture of her pendant drawn on it. The book was written in another language. Latin, Ginny presumed. She flipped to another page and examined the drawing of a figure controlling the sea. There was something off about the figure's features. It was dark and ominous, like it was evil. Ginny felt icy uneasiness trickle into her stomach.

"What does it mean?" she managed to whisper.

"We haven't been able to decipher all of it. Latin is a difficult language to interpret. What we know is that you have power, immeasurable power." said Blackbeard.

"The power to control the sea," added Angelica, her eyes gleaming.

Ginny felt as if she'd been punched. "That's impossible." But she knew it wasn't. Hadn't Calypso told her the same, but in different words? Hadn't she seen her pendant glow when she touched the sea? Hadn't she felt one with the sea?

"Little is known about Poseidon's Phoenix, except that this person has the power to control the sea. No one knows why." said Blackbeard.

"But we believe that the pendant is the key to that power." said Angelica.

Ginny lifted her chin. "And what? You think I will control the sea for you? Why would I do that?"

"We need a mermaid. You would make the job easier." said Blackbeard.

"No. No! I will not let you capture some innocent creature for the sake of immortality." Ginny said firmly.

Angelica laughed. "Innocent? Mermaids are hardly innocent."

"They feed on the flesh of men. They are sea-devils." replied Blackbeard.

"I still won't do it." said Ginny coolly.

"Ah, but if you don't, Jack Sparrow will die." said Blackbeard.

Ginny clenched her teeth and fists. "We don't even know if it will work."

"Then it won't hurt to try," snapped Angelica.

Ginny closed her eyes. "Fine." she muttered.

"Good. You are dismissed." said Blackbeard, waving his hands. Ginny stormed out of Blackbeard's cabin, fuming. She trekked into the crew's quarters, where the young missionary sat on a hammock, looking berated.

"You're the missionary," Ginny stated, hoping the man introduced himself.

It worked. "Oh, I'm Philip. Philip Swift."

Ginny smiled. "I'm Ginny. Ginny… Swann." She felt a little guilty for lying, but she didn't want her name to get back to Blackbeard and Angelica's ears.

"Swann? Interesting name." said Philip.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm adopted," she said honestly.

Philip nodded. "What happened to your family? Do you know?"

"My mother was killed in front of me. My father… I don't know where he went off to." Ginny said.

Philip looked at his hands solemnly. "My condolences, Ginny Swann."

"Thank you," Ginny replied. There was an awkward silence. Ginny looked at Philip intently. "You know, not all pirates are bad."

"And you? Are you one of the good pirates?" said Philip skeptically. Ginny smiled. She liked that Philip wasn't a pushover.

"Perhaps," said Ginny with a smirk. Philip didn't respond. He simply stared at Ginny with calm, calculating eyes. "It's hard to call myself a pirate. I don't steal. I don't rape. I don't pillage. I only plunder abandoned treasures, none that will be missed by anyone. I only kill if necessary, and even then, I don't enjoy it."

Philip stared at Ginny, his light blue eyes full of surprise. "Then why become a pirate?"

Ginny pressed her lips together grimly. "I've had… A less than easy life, Philip. It's difficult to explain."

"Revenge does not equal justice." said Philip softly.

Ginny nodded. "I know that. I do not seek vengeance. I seek freedom. That is why I chose this life."

Philip frowned. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Ginny smiled. "I wanted to give you a little bit of hope in humanity."

….

Jack ran his hands down Angelica's arms, trying to snatch the voodoo doll away from her without her noticing. "And you are en route to getting yourself killed, and I am not inclined to just stand by and watch."

"WHITECAP BAY!" bellowed the quartermaster from outside Blackbeard's cabin.

Angelica jerked away from Jack, glancing at him with half guilt and half slyness. Jack and Angelica arrived on deck with the rest of the crew. Blackbeard was picking out members to row in the longboat to be bait for the mermaids. He stopped in front of Ginny. "Ah, and Ginny." he said.

Jack stepped forward. "No."

Blackbeard eyed Jack. "No?" questioned Blackbeard.

Jack clenched his fists. "You heard me, mate."

"Who are you to decide for Ginny?" said Blackbeard.

Jack glanced at Ginny. Her anger from earlier had faded somewhat, but it was still there. Jack pleaded with his eyes, willing her to defend herself. But Jack knew, out of defiance to him, she would willingly go as bait for the mermaids. "I will go." Ginny said.

"There! It's settled." said Blackbeard.

"Ginny, please. Don't do this." Jack said, moving forward.

Ginny met his gaze coldly. "Don't worry, at least Angelica is safe from the mermaids." she snapped. She turned away. Jack watched her go, sadness panging in his chest, clogging his throat. He swallowed. Taking a deep breath, he got into the other longboat with Blackbeard, Salaman, Angelica, and Quartermaster.

….

Ginny listened to Scrum mumble a song. An hour had passed with no activity. Ginny slumped against the side of the longboat, her head resting in her palm. She was fighting a losing battle, trying to stay awake. Her eyes drooped… Sudden movement caught her attention. She blinked her eyes spastically, waking up immediately. She peered over the side of the longboat, Philip with her. They watched the ripples curve around the longboat and out of sight. Scrum had stopped singing. Ginny gasped. She tapped the sleeping pirates. "Men, look!"

They all peered at the creature. Ezekiel attempted to stab her, but the others stopped him. "You're scaring her off, mate!" growled Scrum angrily.

"Good riddance!" spat Ezekiel.

Scrum turned to the mermaid. She was beautiful, with her round gray eyes and blonde hair. Her skin was pale and flawless, dewed with droplets of seawater. "Can you talk?" Scrum asked her.

The mermaid, who had retreated, drifted back to the boat. "Yes." Her voice was gentle and yet firm.

"You're beau'iful." said Scrum. The mermaid had folded her arms on the edge of the boat. She smiled.

"Are you the one who sings?" she questioned.

"Aye." replied Scrum smugly.

"Are you my jolly sailor bold?" asked the mermaid. Somehow, miraculously, Ginny knew this was the queen mermaid, Tamara.

"Aye, that I be." replied Scrum, flushing.

"Scrum, comport yourself!" snapped Ezekiel.

Scrum fought his restrainers. "Boys! There ain't much been given to me in my brief, miserable life, there's the truth of it. But by God, I'll have it said that Scrum had himself a kiss from a proper mermaid!" he snarled, detaching himself.

Tamara began to sing. "My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering golf, there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold. Come all, ye pretty fair maids, whoever you may be…" As Tamara sang, mermaids from all around popped out of the water, one by one. Ginny and Philip glanced at each other nervously. The hairs on the back of Ginny's neck stood on end. This wasn't going to go well. She looked around. They were surrounded. The mermaids were enchanting the weak men. They pulled themselves up onto the edges of the boat. Tamara was beginning to drag Scrum underwater. Ginny looked around with trepidation. She noticed Scrum was struggling, his head submerged completely, and his feet flailed in the air. Philip and Ginny hauled Scrum out of Tamara's grip. The mermaids hissed and began their attack. They tried picking men out of the boat by leaping from the water and soaring overhead. Ezekiel managed to stab one with a harpoon. Hands burst through the bottom of the boat and water poured into it. Soon, the mermaids had ripped the longboat apart. Ginny fell backwards into the sea. A mermaid attempted to grab her. It saw Ginny's necklace and stopped. It took one look of half fear, half respect at Ginny, and then swam away. Ginny burst out of the water, gasping for breath. She coughed and spluttered.

"Ginny!" cried Philip, holding his hand out to her. He was gripping a chunk of what was left of the longboat. Ginny swam towards him, but a mermaid grabbed him. Ginny dove down after him. She grabbed Philip's hands.

"Let him go!" she yelled. Her words came out muffled and gargled, but the mermaid understood. She let Philip go. Ginny hauled Philip to shore, just as the explosions started. "Get to shore!" Ginny yelled to Philip. A mermaid swam through Ginny and Philip frantically, separating them. Ginny propelled herself blindly towards shore. Eventually, a pier came into view. Jack was kneeling on the pier, reaching out to Ginny. She gripped his hand and allowed him to help her onto the pier. She coughed up seawater.

"Ginny? Are you all right?" Jack demanded anxiously.

Ginny coughed for a few moments before responding. "Yeah, I'm good." she said, getting to her feet casually. The mermaid attacks seemed to have stopped. There was a nasty silence as the pirates waited. The crewmen holding the net, waist-deep in water, looked at each other nervously. Ginny looked around, her eyes scanning the darkness without seeing much. There was a loud crack as something whipped through the nighttime air, snatching a crewman and dragging him into the sea. Ginny blinked in surprise. More and more crew members were snagged by the mermaids' seaweed whips, dragging them deeper into the water and to their deaths.

Ginny wheeled to look at Jack with wide, horrified eyes. Jack shared her look of bewildered concern. He turned to the poor souls in the water. "Retreat, all! To land! For your lives!" he cried. More pirates were snatched by mermaids, but some managed to wade frantically to shore. "Retreat, I say!"

Blackbeard shoved Jack aside. "Cowards! Back in the water! There be no refuge on land!" he yelled, drawing his pistol. "Mark my words!" He pulled the trigger and narrowly missed a pirate.

Ginny looked at Jack, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at something in the distance. Ginny turned to see a huge crowd of mermaids swimming toward them, shrieking eerily. Ginny's stomach dropped. One of the mermaid's whips latched onto one of the stakes of the pier. It ripped free, and the pier collapsed, Jack, Ginny and Angelica with it. Something fastened onto Ginny's foot. She glanced to see a mermaid's whip had caught onto her, threatening to drag her back. Jack cut her free. Ginny looked up at him with wide eyes. He held out a hand to her. Ginny stared at it bitterly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on!" he yelled. Ginny accepted his help, although reluctantly. Jack helped her to her feet and took off. Ginny watched him go. Despite her anger, she was still anxious for him to be all right, for him to be safe. She didn't want him hurt. A mermaid's whip entangled around Angelica, hauling her off her feet and dragging her into the water. Ginny sighed and dove in after Angelica. Underwater, Ginny was calm. She could see and think clearly despite the chaos. She gripped the seaweed whip. She took out her dagger and cut the strand, freeing Angelica. The mermaid darted toward them, an angry expression contorting her features. Ginny widened her eyes. No, the mermaid wasn't just ugly with anger. She had fangs and iris-less eyes. Her scales glittered ominously, and her fingernails outstretched like claws. She reached out, aiming for Angelica's throat. Ginny reached out and gripped the mermaid's arm. White-hot agony seared against Ginny's palm and the mermaid's scales. The mermaid shrieked, let go of Angelica, and swam away. The force of her tail knocked Angelica and Ginny sideways, casting Angelica against a rock. Angelica sank motionless, her eyes closed. Ginny swam deeper and caught Angelica right as she hit the bottom of the bay. Ginny kicked off of the floor, bringing Angelica with her to the surface. Ginny gasped for breath and hauled Angelica into the black sand. Angelica coughed up water and opened her eyes, staring at Ginny in shock.

"Y-you…" she stuttered. An explosion interrupted her. Ginny shielded her face from the bright light. She peered through a gap in her fingers.

"Move!" she bellowed. She shoved Angelica, forcing the Spaniard to move out of the way of a falling chunk of rock. They collapsed in the sand a few inches away from where the rock landed. Ginny gasped for breath in unison with Angelica.

"You saved me." said Angelica after a moment.

Ginny eyed Angelica. "Yeah." she muttered. She got to her feet. Angelica followed. They walked along to where Blackbeard and the rest of the crew were. "Check the wounded! See if you can find one mermaid still alive!" Blackbeard was yelling.

Ginny looked at the lighthouse. What was left of it was ablaze. It had exploded; chunks of it lay in heaps all along the beach and rocky shoreline. "Come, give a hand!" cried Blackbeard suddenly. Ginny pushed through the crowd. The men threw a net onto something. Ginny peered at it and her stomach churned uncomfortably. A mermaid had been captured. "Well done, sailor." Blackbeard congratulated. Philip the missionary looked at him with wide eyes. He looked stunned with himself.

Jack waded out of the water, looking dazed but otherwise unharmed. "Did everyone see that because I will not be doing it again!"

"Back to the ship. We head for a protected cove. Now." announced Blackbeard.

Ginny glanced at the still-hissing mermaid. She frowned. Was it truly her fault? Jack approached Ginny and Angelica, who were both still sopping wet. "What happened to you two?" he asked, eyeing Angelica's wet clothes suspiciously.

"She fell in." Ginny replied shortly. She pushed past them, following the rest of the crew to the ship.

…

Ginny stared at Blackbeard composedly. "I warned you it might not work." she stated.

"Your actions tonight nearly lost us a mermaid!" snarled Blackbeard.

"They came, didn't they?" Ginny snapped. "I can't control if they fight back or not!"

Blackbeard's eyes were cold as he held up Jack's voodoo doll. "Sparrow will pay for your actions." he said. Ginny blanched.

"No," she croaked. "Don't! This is between you and me! Not him! Leave him out of this!" Blackbeard glared at Ginny. He approached her slowly.

They stared at each other for a long moment. "Very true, Ginny," he said calmly. He smacked her across the face. Ginny stood her ground, her face stinging with the impact. She met Blackbeard's cruel glare with her own. "I don't need a doll to make you hurt," he said. Ginny refused to let him see her fear. She just glared at him, hoping her eyes looked harsh and brave, not weak and afraid. Blackbeard raised a hand and placed it on her forehead. Searing pain flared through Ginny's head and spread through her body like liquid lightning. Her knees trembled and buckled. She collapsed onto the floor. The pain lifted, but Ginny shook with the aftermath. She looked up at Blackbeard, and she knew her shock and fear were plain on her face judging by Blackbeard's smug expression. "Jack Sparrow loves my daughter, Ginny. Not you. And you will not get in the way of that. Do you understand?" Blackbeard said, peering down at her.

"Yes," Ginny muttered bitterly.

"And you will do everything in your power to find out how we can extract a tear from that mermaid. Understand?" questioned Blackbeard.

"Yes." Ginny sighed, still trembling.

"Good." said Blackbeard, straightening. He took a seat at his desk. "Leave, now."

Ginny struggled to her feet and left Blackbeard's cabin. She shakily descended the steps and landed on the main deck. Jack and Angelica were conversing quietly. They stopped when they noticed Ginny. Jack grinned nervously at her. "Still mad at me, love?" he asked.

Angelica met Ginny's gaze. Ginny was surprised to see guilt in Angelica's eyes. Ginny looked at Jack. "I don't know." she managed.

Jack frowned. "Angelica told me what happened. That was brilliant, love."

"How did you get the mermaid off me?" Angelica questioned.

Ginny felt her strength diminishing as she stood there. She gripped the railing of the stairs for support. "I-I don't know."

Jack and Angelica looked at each other. Jack turned to Ginny. "Gin? Are you all right?"

"I'm… I'm f-fine…" Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head, and she felt herself falling as everything faded into darkness.

…

Jack felt a warm hand slip into his. He was led up a sloping ground. Judging by the uneven solidity, it was a cliff. Jack didn't know for certain. It was hard to tell, seeing as how he was blindfolded. He walked into something solid and stopped. His blindfold was removed.

"It's to you now, Sparrow." said Blackbeard.

Jack frowned. "Was that really necessary?"

"Best you not know the exact whereabouts of my ship, I be a cautious man." said Blackbeard.

Jack pursed his lips in a smug smile. "So be I," he stated. He opened his compass. The needle spun round and round. "What I want first…" The needle continued to spin. _I want to get the hell away from Blackbeard as soon as possible, and for that, I need…_ "… is Ponce de Leon's ship."

Jack began leading them to the jungle. Angelica stood beside him on one side, and Blackbeard stood on the other. Jack glanced back. Ginny was trudging along beside the clergyman. Jack frowned. Ginny had been avoiding him ever since Whitecap Bay. Jack glanced at Blackbeard suspiciously. He had an odd feeling that Blackbeard had something to do with it. He looked at Angelica. Maybe she did, too. Jack swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Was Ginny in danger? Guilt scratched at his conscious. If she truly was, it was Jack's fault. He'd brought her along, hadn't he? She'd insisted on coming to protect him, and now it seemed that she was the one in danger. If she really was in danger, which Jack found to be the likeliest predicament the more he thought about it, he needed to get her out of it. He needed to find the Fountain of Youth and get Ginny back to… Matthew.

Shit, Jack had forgotten all about Elizabeth's warning. Ginny was possibly in danger of her fiancée as well as Jack's former lover's father. Jack had done a poor job thus far of finding anything about Matthew from Ginny. Was Matthew possibly abusive? What had concerned Elizabeth about him?

Jack glanced at Blackbeard again. Was Blackbeard threatening Ginny? If so, why? Jack cast a sidelong glance at Angelica. Was Angelica helping Blackbeard? What did Ginny have to do with them? What did they want from her? And what was Matthew's deal?

What was it about Ginny that seemed to put her into a lot of danger?

...

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys are enjoying it! Let me know by reviewing! If you guys have any ideas, let me know! I'm not saying I'll use every idea, but I will try to incorporate some of your ideas! **

**Also, please refrain from using the reviews as a discussion forum about Jack and Angelica. Let's keep things cordial and polite! **

**Thank you guys for reading, please review, favorite, follow... You know the drill. Let me know how I'm doing so that I can better myself as a writer! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sisters of the Sea _**

Ginny waded through the water behind Jack and Angelica, listening to their conversation. "What was the ritual again? Water from the Fountain and a mermaid's tear…?" said Jack questioningly.

"And two silver chalices. One cup with the tear, one without." said Angelica.

"So one with the tear and water in both. Quite complicated, is it not?" replied Jack.

"Both get water. One gets a tear. The person who drinks the water with the tear gets all the years of life from the other." enunciated Angelica.

"How many years?" Jack asked. He stopped suddenly. "Ooh…" A snake slithered by atop the water.

Angelica reached out and grabbed it, wrapping it around her like a scarf. "All the years of life that they have lived, and would have lived if fate had been kinder." she said, looking remarkably like Tia Dalma. She jabbed the snake at Jack's face. He flinched away. Angelica grinned and tossed the snake away. Jack glanced at Ginny, noticing she was there. He hung back, letting Angelica get out of earshot.

He turned to Ginny. "Are you all right, love?"

"I'm fine," snapped Ginny. She didn't want to sound mean, but she couldn't let Jack get too close to her. She was a danger to him.

Jack frowned. "You weren't fine last night."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Well, I was tired from saving your beloved."

She stole a glance at Jack. He looked guilty. "That was brilliant of you, love. Are you hurt?" Jack said.

Ginny glanced at her palm. There was a strange burn from where she'd touched the mermaid's arm. She showed Jack. "It's nothing serious."

Jack looked at the burn, frowning in bemusement. "How'd this happen? You were underwater."

Ginny shrugged. "Beats me."

Jack looked at her. "Love, I really am sorry about the whole mutiny thing."

Ginny met his gaze. Her anger faded ever so slightly. "I know."

Jack smiled brightly at her. "So, er, have you set a date for your wedding?"

Ginny looked away quickly. A trickle of fear settled in the pit of her stomach. "No." she admitted.

Jack was quiet. "How did you and Matthew meet?" he asked after a moment.

Ginny swallowed. "We, uh, met in Tortuga. He was there because he'd been visiting a friend. We had a couple of drinks in the Faithful Bride, and I invited him along on my next expedition. He agreed and… It kind of went on from there."

"No courting and romance, I see?" said Jack teasingly.

Ginny looked at him with a small smile. "There was some…" she allowed.

Jack grinned. "You seem happy."

Ginny looked away. "I am."

Jack fell silent once more. "Love, are you sure about-?"

"Sparrow! Up where I can see you!" interrupted Blackbeard.

Ginny glanced at Jack, who gave her a concerned look. Jack shrugged and marched up to where Blackbeard and Angelica led the way. Ginny fell in step with the young missionary. "Hello, Philip."

Philip looked at her and gave her a pleasant smile. "Hello, Ginny."

"How are you holding up?" Ginny asked, gesturing to their predicament.

Philip frowned. "Better now that I'm not tethered to the mast," he said. He glanced back at the glass coffin, in which the mermaid lay captured. Philip lowered his voice. "It's my fault she's here."

Ginny glanced at the mermaid. A pang of guilt and sorrow stabbed at her conscious. She met Philip's gaze. "How so?"

"I… I'm the one who stabbed her tail. I caught her." Philip admitted.

Ginny nodded. She'd assumed as much. "And you regret that."

"I'm not sure. The mermaids… They were more than willing to kill us. So I thought she might deserve this, but…" Philip trailed off.

"No one deserves this." Ginny finished for him, looking at the mermaid sympathetically.

Philip nodded. "I need to redeem myself."

Ginny gave Philip a bewildered look. "Philip, you did what anyone would've done. You need to cut yourself some slack."

"But I am supposed to show mercy and kindness to all beings!" he argued.

Ginny sighed. "If you're looking to me to reprimand you, I'm not. You're human. God understands that more than anybody. You're not going to be perfect every waking moment. Expecting that of yourself is not realistic."

"Stop for water!" called Angelica. They stopped to refill their canteens. Jack joined Philip and Ginny.

"Clergyman! On the off chance that this does not go well for me, I would like it noted that here and now that I am fully prepared to believe in whatever I must, so that I may be welcomed into that place where the goody-goodies get to go. Savvy?" said Jack.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We have a word for that, Jack. You can convert." said Philip. Ginny stifled a laugh.

"I was thinking more of an as-needed basis." said Jack, shooting Ginny a glower.

Ginny met Philip's gaze. They shared a brief look of exasperated amusement before Philip noticed something over Ginny's shoulder. His face fell and he got to his feet abruptly. "Quartermaster!" he cried.

"Aye?" said the Quartermaster, looking bored. Ginny turned. Her stomach clenched at the sight of the mermaid gasping for air.

"Well… She cannot breathe," said Philip, gesturing to the mermaid.

"She has water." snapped the Quartermaster irritably.

"She needs air!" exclaimed Philip. He knelt down, running his hands along the sides of the tank. It was locked.

Ginny turned to the Quartermaster. "Open this." she commanded.

"She will escape." said the Quartermaster.

"You're killing her." snapped Philip.

"I support the missionary's position." said Jack. Ginny turned to glare at him. He had his back to them, sitting casually in the dirt.

"You're not helping!" Ginny snarled angrily. Jack turned to look at her, frowning. But Ginny turned away, infuriated.

Philip snatched the Quartermaster's sword and stuck it through the crack, opening the tank. The mermaid gasped for breath, taking in the flood of air ravenously. Everyone stared. "See?" Philip said. The Quartermaster glared. He withdrew his sword, but before the tank slid shut, Philip stuck his Bible into the crack.

"Onward." said Blackbeard. Ginny and Philip glanced at each other, and then at the mermaid. She had faint look of hope in her eyes.

After another hour or so of hiking through the jungle, they came to a clearing. Jack turned to them. "Not this way!" he announced.

"This is the way, isn't it?" said Angelica, walking over to him.

"'Course it is. But we should go around to the east." replied Jack.

"That would take us out of the path of the chalices." argued Angelica.

"Then we circle back." Jack suggested.

"There is no time." said Angelica, her voice rising.

"You're the one who insisted on bringing the bloody mermaid!" snapped Jack.

"Well, the mutiny didn't help!" Angelica retorted.

"You walk like a girl." said Jack, as if this would offend Angelica.

"You would know." Angelica flashed back.

"Both of you shut up!" snapped Ginny, glaring at them. They stared at her in surprise. Ginny peered over the edge of the cliff before turning attention back to them. "You're worse than toddlers."

"Someone must go." said Blackbeard, popping in on their conversation.

"You mean split up?" demanded Angelica, staring at her father in bewilderment.

"You mean jump?" Jack clarified. "This I cannot wait to see."

"Sparrow will go," said Blackbeard. Angelica wheeled to look at Jack, whose grin vanished promptly. "Find the ship, retrieve the chalices."

"Sparrow? What makes you think he will come back?" said Angelica.

"Yes, what makes you think he will come back?" added Jack.

"We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go." said Angelica.

"She'll go!" said Jack, grinning brightly.

Angelica handed her sword to Scrum and backed away to gain a running start. She began, but Blackbeard thrust his arm out to stop her. "How much farther to the Fountain? I am running out of time." Blackbeard addressed Jack.

Ginny looked at Jack while he spoke. "About a day's march north following that river, you get to a series of pools… Then you're close."

Blackbeard snatched the compass away. Jack tried to snatch it back, but it was gone. "You will go," said Blackbeard, a note of menace growing in his tone. The Quartermaster pointed his sword at Jack.

"I was sure it was going to come to this," said Jack. He peered over the edge of the steep cliff. "You know that feeling you get, when you're standing in a high place, sudden urge to jump?" Jack questioned rhetorically. He paused. "I don't have it."

Blackbeard withdrew his pistol and pointed it at Jack. "I need those chalices."

"Shoot. Save me the bother of the fall." Jack urged with a sardonic smile.

"You will go. You will return. Or I will kill…" Blackbeard looked from Angelica to Ginny, and back again. "Her." He pointed the pistol at Ginny.

Ginny raised her chin defiantly. Jack looked from Blackbeard to Ginny and back again. "You won't kill the Pirate King!" Jack said with a bewildered expression.

Ginny glared at Jack as a hush fell over the crew and Blackbeard. Some of them broke out in astonished whispers. "Be that true, Miss Ginny?" said Blackbeard, staring at Ginny with wide eyes.

Ginny tore her gaze away from Jack's to meet Blackbeard's. "Yes." she admitted.

The crew broke out in frantic murmurs. Blackbeard seemed less keen to shoot Ginny wittingly. He lowered his pistol. "Quartermaster! Get me six more pistols, remove the shots form all but two, but do not tell me which two," he said. Ginny frowned and looked at Jack while the Quartermaster obeyed Blackbeard's orders, laying the pistols onto a convenient, flat rock. Jack and Ginny stood by it, looking at the six pistols with Blackbeard. "I won't be directly responsible for murdering the Pirate King, so you get to choose, Mr. Sparrow." said Blackbeard.

"Oh." said Jack, sounding mildly interested. He examined the pistols briefly. He picked up a small one. "…Yes?"

Blackbeard took it, raising his furry eyebrows. "You're sure?"

"'Course I am!" exclaimed Jack.

Blackbeard aimed the pistol right at Ginny's face. Ginny stood her ground. There was a tense pause. Blackbeard pulled the trigger, but it merely clicked. "Again." said Blackbeard.

"Oh please, they're not even loaded!" sneered Jack. He grabbed a random pistol. The crew ducked cowardly. Jack pointed the pistol upward and fired it. An explosion sounded as the pistol went off. Jack and Ginny shared a shocked look.

"Again." said Blackbeard smugly.

Jack leaned into Blackbeard. "Look, if you're so keen on killing her, why not just let her jump?"

Ginny moved in. "What?" she hissed. Jack shot her a just-trust-me look.

"If you jump, and die, then she will have her chance," said Blackbeard. He gestured to the pistols. "Again."

Jack grimaced and sidled over to the Quartermaster. "Oi. If I jump… Will I survive?"

The Quartermaster extended a hand to Angelica. "The doll," he said. Angelica handed it to him. The Quartermaster began chanting and tossed the doll over the cliff's edge. Jack screamed as the doll fell. A splash far below sounded, but Jack still screamed. When he realized it was over, he shut up. "Yes. Now you will survive." said the Quartermaster.

Ginny threw off her hat in outrage. "This is nonsense! I'm going!" she yelled. She marched toward the cliff's edge. It wouldn't be too difficult; she'd made scarier jumps before. But somebody thrust her aside as they ran past, leaping over the cliff before she could. Ginny rushed to the edge and watched Jack fall into the river. Her heart pounded as she waited for him to emerge from the water. At last he did, and he swam to the opposite side. Ginny sighed in relief. Someone grabbed her from behind and hauled her to her feet. She was forced to look at Blackbeard and Angelica.

"You're the Pirate King?" demanded Blackbeard angrily.

"Yes," Ginny answered, a smug smirk toying at the corners of her mouth.

"And you said nothing?" Blackbeard bellowed.

"Well, obviously I was waiting to play that card." said Ginny.

"And a fine job you've done!" snarled Blackbeard. He was beside himself with anger, but Ginny knew it was out of fear.

"Angelica isn't doing so well, keeping her side of the bargain." said Ginny, eyeing Angelica.

Angelica looked fearful. "Your friends…?"

"Are the Brethren Court, yes. Oh, and Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code, is a dear friend of mine. And I doubt he'd be too pleased if he heard what was going on here," said Ginny. Blackbeard and Angelica shared a nervous glance. "I have a question for you, Captain Teach."

Blackbeard looked annoyed. "Yes?" he growled.

"Why did you hesitate?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific." said Blackbeard agitatedly.

"You were going to threaten to kill Angelica, but you hesitated and chose me instead. Why?" Ginny clarified.

Blackbeard's eyes flitted to Angelica. "I wasn't about to shoot my own daughter, you fool." he sneered. But Ginny could see his uneasiness.

"Don't lie. If you wanted Jack's cooperation, then you should have threatened Angelica. Since she's the one Jack cares about, as you said so yourself, then shouldn't you have threatened her and not me? I think Jack would've been more inclined to jump off the cliff for Angelica than for me." Ginny said coolly.

Blackbeard shifted, looking uncomfortable. "I wanted to see how he would react, Ginny. And I was not disappointed."

"Why's that?" Ginny asked, curious despite herself.

"Why indeed." said Blackbeard.

"Onward." insisted the Quartermaster, who was holding onto Ginny. Blackbeard nodded. The Quartermaster threw Ginny onto the ground and stepped around her. Ginny watched Blackbeard and the Quartermaster march back into the jungle. Ginny got to her feet and found herself face-to-face with Angelica.

"He cares for you." said Angelica.

Ginny frowned. "Your father? Oh no, I don't think so."

Angelica rolled her eyes at Ginny's sarcasm. "Jack cares for you."

Ginny felt a pang of sorrow slash at her stomach. "Not as much as he cares for you." she muttered.

Angelica laughed mirthlessly. "He left me! He doesn't care for me at all, Ginny. But here he is, jumping off a cliff for you. You can't tell me that he doesn't care for you."

"Yeah, and he locked you up to keep you safe from the mutiny. He didn't even tell me about the mutiny. We have a complicated past, Angelica. And it doesn't involve anything more than a tense friendship that we can barely uphold. I see the way he looks at you. He just feels like he owes me for saving his life." Ginny snapped. She turned on her heel and followed the crew into the jungle.

…

Ginny trekked in front of the mermaid tank and behind Angelica. Ginny clenched and unclenched her teeth. She scrunched her fists into tight balls. Why did Angelica have to say that? Jack didn't care about Ginny. It was obvious he had feelings for Angelica. Besides, Ginny was engaged. Why did she care if Jack loved Angelica?

An ear-splitting crash sounded behind Ginny. She turned around, shocked. Everyone stared at the ground where the mermaid's tank lay shattered. The mermaid writhed on the ground, coughing and spluttering. Ginny's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the poor creature struggle. To the onlookers' astonishment, the tail on the mermaid began to dissipate. The fins faded into feet, the scales shrank into skin, and one tail became two legs. The mermaid curled into the fetal position, shivering, wet and naked. Philip approached the mermaid. He wrapped his shirt around her. The mermaid jumped slightly in surprise.

"You will walk." stated Blackbeard simply.

Philip helped the mermaid stand. She took a step, and another, and then she fell to the ground. Her legs were too weak to carry her. "I cannot." said the mermaid desperately.

"Walk or die." said Blackbeard. The Quartermaster unsheathed his sword, preparing o behead the mermaid. She glared at him. Ginny stepped in between the zombie and the mermaid.

"Don't touch her!" Ginny snapped.

"Put your arms around me." said Philip quietly.

"I do not ask for help!" said the mermaid.

"But you need it," said Philip. Ginny glared at the Quartermaster. There was a shuffling noise. Ginny turned to see that Philip had lifted the mermaid into his arms. "We're in a hurry, yes?" Philip questioned coolly.

"Do not fall behind." replied Blackbeard.

Ginny fell in step with Philip and the mermaid. The creature stared at Ginny with thoughtful eyes. "You defended me." said the mermaid.

Ginny nodded. "Yes," she replied.

The mermaid's pale green eyes scrutinized Ginny with curiosity and wonder. "You are the Phoenix," she said suddenly, eyeing Ginny's pendant.

Ginny leaned in. "What do you know about Poseidon's Phoenix?"

The mermaid frowned. "It is a human with the ability to control the sea, with the pendant."

Ginny huffed. "I knew that."

The mermaid tilted her head. "It is a connection through the Phoenix's mind and the sea that gives the Phoenix this power. The Phoenix is the mermaids' kin."

Ginny stared at the mermaid. "So… We're sisters?" she asked.

The mermaid's lips twitched with a small smile. "In a way," she admitted. "Beware, Phoenix: the power of the pendant is great. It can easily corrupt even a pure heart."

Ginny remembered the drawing in the book, with a face that was contorted with darkness. Uneasiness rolled down Ginny's back like fire. "Did I call the mermaids?" she asked suddenly.

The mermaid looked surprised. "We heard the Phoenix's call, yes."

Ginny felt sick. "So it's my fault you're here."

The mermaid's eyes filled with confusion and sorrow. "Perhaps."

"What is your name?" asked Philip, addressing the mermaid.

She looked at him somewhat fearfully. "I am called Syrena."

Philip offered Syrena a smile. "A beautiful name," he said.

"Hold here until I say!" announced Angelica.

Philip set Syrena down gently. "Such beauty. Surely you are one of God's own creations and not a descendant of those dark creatures who found no refuge on the Ark. Such beauty… And yet deadly." Philip turned away from Syrena.

Syrena looked miffed. "Deadly? No." she said.

Philip turned back around. "You attacked me."

"No… You are different." said Syrena.

"Different?" Philip questioned.

"Are you not? You protect." replied Syrena.

"Y-you pushed me down out of the way." said Philip, looking as though he had just realized something. Syrena said nothing. She only looked at Philip.

"You see the Fountain?" said Angelica, drawing Ginny's attention away from Philip and Syrena.

"No, but we are close," said Blackbeard. He gestured to Syrena. "Bring the creature, cover its head."

"SHE HAS A NAME!" bellowed Philip angrily. Ginny and Syrena, along with everyone else, stared at him in shock.

Blackbeard spread his arms mockingly. "Pray tell."

Philip looked at Syrena, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "She is Syrena."

"How wonderful," muttered Blackbeard, rolling his eyes. They continued their long trek until the sun was swallowed by the horizon, throwing them into the darkness of night.

They reached the pools that Jack had told them about. Blackbeard lowered his lit torch, illuminating the tethered skeleton of a mermaid. "Mermaids," he said. Gunner lowered Syrena into one of the pools. "Careful, these pools run deep. If she escapes, all is lost." said Blackbeard. He turned to the Quartermaster. "Quartermaster!" The Quartermaster ripped the bag off of Syrena's head. She hissed. "Look. Look! Staked out to die, to dry in the sun. Only half in the water. Not enough to live, but enough to make the dying slow. Think on it, your people, murdered, harvested for their tears. Syrena, won't you cry?" snarled Blackbeard.

"All die, even you. Soon, I hear." said Syrena defiantly.

"Listen," growled Blackbeard. He grabbed a fistful of Syrena's dark hair, forcing her to look up. "Listen! Do you not hear your sisters scream? Do you not hear them? We need but one tear," he said. Syrena merely looked at him. Blackbeard smacked Syrena. "VILE CREATURE!"

The master-of-arms grabbed Philip. Gunner grabbed Ginny as the crew shouted out horrible suggestions of ways to get Syrena to cry. Philip wrenched himself free and approached Angelica. "Where is your voice in this?" he asked her.

Angelica looked stunned. She turned to her father. "Maybe she will have a change of heart, when the sun rises."

"Aye. She will burn, but I cannot wait for the sun. Perhaps we should build a fire." replied Blackbeard.

"No." said Philip.

Blackbeard shoved him away, approaching Ginny. "Do not contest me, cleric," he said to Philip over his shoulder. "You! You were supposed to find out how to make her cry. Well?" Blackbeard said, pointing a finger at Ginny.

Ginny glared at Blackbeard boldly. "I guess I forgot."

Blackbeard smacked Ginny. "Liar! You know what I can do!" he threatened.

Ginny faced Blackbeard, aware of everyone watching. "Then go ahead! The doll is gone; you can't hurt Jack. And do what you will with me! I won't let you do this!" she yelled.

"You will not torture her!" added Philip.

Blackbeard glared at Ginny and then turned away to face Philip. "We need only one tear." said Angelica urgently.

"I will tear every scale from her body, one by one, if I see fit. If that displeases you, go pray." said Blackbeard, waving his hand in a dismissive sort of fashion.

"I was wrong. Not every soul can be saved. Yours cannot." said Philip.

"Behold, gentlemen! A man formerly of faith!" cried Blackbeard in mock astonishment.

"That vile creature as you call her is worth a hundred of you!" spat Philip.

Blackbeard chuckled. "Oh, you care for her," he sneered. His face fell with dawning realization. "You fancy her! And do not deny what is clear to my eyes," he said. "Question is… Does she fancy you?" Blackbeard looked at Syrena, who looked away pointedly. "By God, she does! We are in luck!" Blackbeard announced. He turned back to Syrena. "Bring forth a tear" –the Quartermaster unsheathed his knife and handed it to Blackbeard –"or witness the death of this poor soul."

The Quartermaster grabbed Philip. Scrum held a vial to Syrena's face, near her eye to catch a falling tear. Syrena tried to resist, but to no avail. Ginny managed to break free of Gunner's grasp. The zombie grabbed Ginny again. She kicked and struggled. She was bound and gagged. "Syrena!" gasped Philip desperately. "If you could manage a tear, I would be grateful."

Ginny stared. Syrena gazed at Philip, keeping her composure. "Sadness yes, but no sorrow. Yet." Blackbeard said, glancing at the Quartermaster.

Angelica leapt up. "Not by your hand, Father!" she cried.

"Time and tide waits for none! Quartermaster…" Blackbeard growled. Immediately, the Quartermaster slit Philip's throat. Syrena looked away, distressed.

"No!" Ginny tried to yell. Her voice was muffled by the gag, and no one heeded her any attention.

Blackbeard forced Syrena to face him. Syrena looked ready to cry, but no tears fell. "My, mermaids are tough, the lot of them! Tie her up, like the others," said Blackbeard. He kicked Philip's body. "Get rid of this." Two men dragged Philip's corpse away. Blackbeard approached Angelica. "You are confident." he said.

"Yes. I am a woman. So is she." said Angelica breathlessly. Ginny was dragged away, still bound and gagged. Angelica crouched in front of Ginny. She ripped the gag out of Ginny's mouth.

"How could you let this happen?" Ginny hissed.

Angelica looked away. "My father needs the Fountain, Ginny."

"You talk of being a woman of God, yet you stand by and do nothing when evil walks around free! You're letting innocents get hurt and killed for the sake of a man who does not want to be saved!" Ginny spat.

Angelica looked at Ginny fiercely. "What would you know? Your father is not evil! You haven't been recently reunited with your father!" she hissed.

Ginny frowned. "Angelica, I know how this feels."

"No, you don't!" wailed Angelica quietly.

"My father is the reason my mother is dead!" Ginny snapped. Angelica stared. "My father is the reason I haven't seen my brothers and sisters since I was eleven. No, I haven't been recently reunited with my father. Frankly, I don't want to be. You're not the only one here with daddy issues!"

Angelica looked away. "I didn't let Gunner kill you. We are even." she said. She stuffed the gag back into Ginny's mouth and walked away.

….

"What's your play, Jack? Throwing in with Barbossa." said Gibbs.

Jack ducked underneath a particularly low-hanging branch. "There is a girl. A female. Of the opposite sex."

"When is there not?" said Gibbs.

"Perhaps I should say… A damsel." said Jack.

"You're rescuing a damsel? Well, there's a first." replied Gibbs in amazement.

Jack looked at his former first mate. "Actually, there are two damsels."

"Two? This doesn't sound good." Gibbs said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but it's just that I may have caused one said damsel some harm many moons ago." Jack explained.

"Out with it." said Gibbs, sounding like a gossipy old woman.

"Gibbs, this is the woman from Seville." said Jack, giving Gibbs a knowing stare.

"Ah, you pretended to love her then you left her and broke her heart." said Gibbs, remembering.

Jack resisted the urge to grimace. It didn't work. "Worse. I may have had, briefly, mind you…" Jack trailed off, thinking of the right word. "Stirrings."

Gibbs looked utterly confused. "Stirrings?"

"Stirrings," Jack repeated.

"What, like… Like feelings, you mean?" said Gibbs, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"No, no, no, no, not quite all the way to feelings. More like…" Jack trailed off again. Gibbs gave him a smug look. "All right, feelings, damn you." Jack moved forward again, trying to get away from Gibbs's stare.

"And you left her still? Oh, that's low." said Gibbs.

Jack stopped. "…Thank you."

"And the other damsel?" prompted Gibbs. Jack turned.

"It's Ginny." he said.

Gibbs frowned. "Ginny? Stormmare?"

"Aye," Jack said. "She's engaged, Gibbs."

Gibbs's eyes widened. "To who?"

"Some lummox named Matthew Taylor," replied Jack, a little more bitterly than he'd intended. "But Elizabeth-," Jack began.

"Turner?" interrupted Gibbs.

"Yes," Jack said. "She told me that she doesn't think Matthew is good for Ginny. She wants me to convince Ginny of that."

Gibbs's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Elizabeth wants you to break Ginny and Matthew up based on a hunch?"

"I thought it curious too, mate. But I noticed that everyone seemed rather jumpy around Matthew. And get this, mate: Matthew yelled at Ginny and _she obeyed_." Jack said.

Gibbs looked like he was beginning to understand. "Aye, that does sound like something peculiar is going on."

"But Ginny is avoiding me." Jack muttered.

"Why's that? She was with you in London." said Gibbs.

"I keep protecting Angelica, and I guess it seems like I'm forgetting about Ginny. Which, I have… Sort of." Jack admitted.

Gibbs shook his head. "Jack, be careful. Ginny is one of the best friends you have. In fact, she's one of the only friends you have. If you lost her because ye were too busy watchin' out for Angelica, you'd be devastated. That would haunt you for the rest of your life. Balance it out between the two damsels. They're both important to ye, but don't lose yer head just because Angelica is around. Think of all Ginny's done for ye."

Jack felt guilt gnawing at his insides. "There's one more thing… I think Blackbeard is threatening Ginny, too." he said.

Gibbs's eyes widened. "What would he need her for?"

"I don't know," Jack replied.

"If that's true, Ginny is in more danger than you thought." said Gibbs.

"I know." Jack replied grimly.

"We're here." said Barbossa suddenly. Jack sighed. He suddenly wished Ginny was with him, away from Blackbeard. He felt guilty for ignoring Ginny and losing his head around Angelica. Ginny needed him too, and he'd left her to fend for herself against the most vicious pirate of the Seven Seas. After all Ginny had done for him, after everything they'd been through together, he had abandoned her when she needed him. _Bloody hell, I'm an idiot._

**...**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll respond to them personally via PM, I just have two exams this week so I'm a little busy right now. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know how I'm doing by leaving a review! They make my day!**

**Love you guys, **

**Storm777**


	9. Chapter 9

**_One Last Fight_**

Ginny watched in horror as Philip, alive and well, staggered over to where Syrena was bound. Philip began to untie her bonds. "I'm sorry, Syrena." Philip muttered.

"Philip, you're alive." said Syrena in shock.

"Yes," replied Philip, sounding just as amazed.

"You came for me," said Syrena. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Why?"

"You are different, are you not? Do you know not of kindness? Compassion?" replied Philip. There was a great burst of movement as Syrena and Philip were both restrained. Ginny watched as the tear was captured.

"Tears of sorrow, never. Mermaids be too tough for that. Tears of joy… They say these be the more potent, anyway." said Blackbeard, holding up the vial.

"Syrena, on my word, I had no part in this!" cried Philip. Syrena stared at him angrily. Philip looked at Blackbeard. "Let her go, you don't need her now."

"Let her go?" repeated Blackbeard. "No. Secure her bonds. We leave her with her own."

As Syrena was bound once more, Ginny was freed. Ginny approached Philip at once. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Back away, missy!" growled Salaman, shoving Ginny back. Philip was bound and gagged, forced to walk away from Syrena without an apology or goodbye.

Ginny closed her eyes briefly and sighed before following them.

…..

Ginny trudged along, exhausted. They'd been marching for hours in the sun. It was early afternoon, and there was still no sign of Jack. Ginny was beginning to worry. Had he found Ponce de Leon's ship? Had he encountered trouble? Just then, Angelica stopped in front of Ginny. There was a sword at Angelica's throat, but Angelica didn't seem threatened. Ginny's eyes traveled up the arm holding the sword. Ginny would recognize that tattered sleeve anywhere. It was Jack. "How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" said Angelica. Ginny glanced at Jack. He grinned at Angelica.

"You brought the chalices, Sparrow?" demanded Blackbeard, moving from behind Angelica.

Jack stepped away from the wall of vines he'd been leaning against. "Aye. Oi!" Jack motioned to a bush. Gibbs appeared, struggling to restrain a pig, to which the chalices were tied.

"I see you brought a friend." said Angelica, raising her eyebrows.

Jack nodded. "I did."

"And the one-legged man, he is near… aye?" said Blackbeard, looking uncertain.

"Aye," replied Jack. "Now, before I go just handing them over, I do have just one or two conditions."

"Name them." said Blackbeard, sounding bored.

"Firstly, I'll be having the compass back. No, no, no that's secondly. Firstly, on your word, you will bring no harm to Ginny and Angelica." Jack said.

Ginny's lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile. "I'll make no vow to the likes of you, Sparrow. But it costs me nothing to admit that my daughter was never in harm's way." said Blackbeard, placing a hand on Angelica's shoulder.

Jack frowned. "And Ginny?" he questioned.

"She wasn't, either." said Blackbeard.

Ginny widened her eyes in outrage. "Are you kidding me? You slapped me in the face yesterday!" she cried.

Blackbeard turned to Ginny, looking irritated. "Hold your tongue."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but Jack cut across her. "Lying to me will do you no good."

"I might've… Harmed Ginny once or twice," admitted Blackbeard. "But no more."

Jack met Ginny's gaze briefly. He looked back at Blackbeard. "Secondly then, formerly firstly, I will be having the compass back," Blackbeard and Angelica shared a glance. "Please? I do deserve it. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to catch that filthy pig? Not the big one, the four-legged one," said Jack. Angelica tossed him the compass. "Thank you. And thirdly, Mr. Beard, there are times- not very often- when I do reflect on my heinous misdeeds. Chief among them, and note how poorly I treated Mr. Gibbs, my loyal first mate."

Gibbs looked up. "Aye, now that you bring it up-!"

"Left him to rot in jail, I did. Didn't care. Still don't! But, point being, you must let him go free." said Jack.

"Is that it?" said Blackbeard, looking bored.

"I think so," said Jack simply. He gestured to the pig. "Quick, or the pig runs. And good luck getting those chalices."

"Jack, if it's all the same to you, I'd just be-!" started Gibbs.

"Done." interrupted Blackbeard.

"Release the swine!" said Jack, smiling at Blackbeard.

Gibbs retrieved the chalices and freed the squealing pig. "Perhaps if you don't mind if I just tag along with you folk for a-," Gibbs attempted. Ginny felt bad for him as he was ignored once more by Blackbeard snatching the chalices.

Jack tossed Gibbs the compass. "This will lead you to freedom, mate."

Ginny patted Gibbs on the shoulder and followed Jack. Jack slowed to fall in step with Ginny. "What did Blackbeard mean by hurting you once or twice?" Jack asked.

Ginny shrugged. She didn't want to tell Jack that she'd been working with Blackbeard. "He and I don't get along. Why do you care?"

Jack stopped. He grabbed Ginny, forcing her to stop, too. "Stop saying that. I do care, even if it seems like otherwise. Now, what did he mean? And don't lie."

Ginny sighed. "He wanted to blackmail me into helping him with the mermaids. He threatened to hurt you if I didn't, so I did my best. When it didn't work very well, he… Punished me. That's why I fainted that night."

Jack's face had drained of color. "You… You were protecting me?"

"Technically your voodoo doll, but yeah." replied Ginny. She started moving again. Jack followed, but slower.

"How could you have helped with the mermaids?" he asked.

It was Ginny's turn to be uncomfortable. "Er, he thinks I'm some mythological being," she invented. It wasn't a total lie. "Rubbish, if you ask me. But I played along for your sake."

Jack stopped again. He stopped Ginny, too. Ginny looked into his eyes questioningly. "How did he punish you?" Jack asked.

Ginny looked away. "I'm not sure… He just… touched my forehead and… It was like I was struck by lightning. It felt like my insides were on fire. I couldn't even pretend to be strong… I just… collapsed."

She looked at Jack. He was staring at her with a mixture of concern and horror. "I'm sorry, love."

Ginny shrugged. "What are friends for?" she said, grinning. She started to walk away.

"Ginny," Jack called. Ginny stopped and turned, raising her eyebrows pryingly. "Thank you."

Ginny pursed her lips together in an awkward smile. "Don't mention it." With that, she turned away, and this time, Jack didn't call her back.

…..

Ginny had taken a beating for him. Blackbeard thought she was some mythological being. Ginny had saved Angelica, despite being blackmailed by the latter's father. Ginny was selflessly risking her life for his, and he hadn't given one single damn about her for the past few weeks.

Jack cursed under his breath. The darkness of the cavern was penetrating. And then… "Aha! Dead end!" Jack announced brightly. _Good, Blackbeard won't get the Fountain, and then Ginny will be safe. _

"Dead… End?" repeated Blackbeard.

"Dead end." Jack confirmed.

"Jack, I'm starting to think you don't know where you are going." said Angelica.

"It is not the destination, so much as the journey, they say. Chalices, if you please." said Jack. The Quartermaster reluctantly handed Jack the chalices. Jack, having no idea what he was doing, held the chalices high into the air. "Stand back." he warned importantly. Confused, everyone obeyed. _God, I hope this works… Well, so that I don't get killed. _He clanged the chalices together. Nothing happened. Everyone glanced at each other. Jack frowned and clanged them together once more.

Angelica cleared her throat. "Jack, have you ever, in fact, seen with your own eyes, the Fountain of Youth?"

Jack jerked his head in a confused fashion. "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question, please?"

"Quartermaster…" growled Blackbeard.

The Quartermaster pulled a pistol on Jack. "No, no!" Jack cried, his wall of courage crumbling as he succumbed to fear. He held up the chalices to shield himself.

"No!" Jack heard Ginny cry as the pistol was fired. The bullet ricocheted off the chalices.

Blackbeard cocked his pistol. "No, wait, wait!" Jack yelled. To his relief, Blackbeard waited. Jack examined the chalices. He noticed the inscription on both cups. "Aqua de Vida." Jack read. There was a great rumbling sound. Water on the floor gathered and slithered up the walls, forming a pool right above Jack's head. A bird fluttered into it. Jack grinned. "Master Scrum, do you mind?" Jack said.

Scrum raised his eyebrows. "Squire?" he said. Jack handed Scrum the chalices and gestured upwards. Scrum warily lifted Jack upwards. Jack wielded his sword and poked the pool. It sucked his sword away. And then Jack was swept out of Scrum's grip and into the pool.

Jack floated upward, his arms outstretched. It was like stepping into a land of dreams. Mist hovered over pools and creeks. Moss covered the rocks. A thin waterfall trickled down from the open cavern above. In the center of the cave sat a cluster of rocks, where the waterfall dribbled into them. It was it. This was the Fountain of Youth. Jack approached it, extending his hand to touch the water…

"Sparrow, I'll be the first to taste those waters!" said Blackbeard. Jack turned around, startled.

The others had arrived. Jack looked at their expressions. Most, like Angelica, were awestruck. But some, like Philip and Ginny, looked wary. "Father!" said Angelica suddenly, seeing something behind Blackbeard.

Jack resisted the urge to smirk. "The one-legged man?" said Blackbeard without turning. The Quartermaster nodded.

Angelica turned toward Jack. "You brought him here?" she demanded.

Jack's smile faded. "Would I do that?" _Of course I would. I did. _

"Edward Teach! For crimes committed on the high seas, by the authority granted to me by his majesty the king, with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction, I hereby place you in the custody of the court, and declare you to be my prisoner." announced Barbossa, emerging from the mist with his crew.

"My trick's out, is that it?" said Blackbeard, moving toward Blackbeard.

"Such crimes do include but are not limited to: piracy, treason, murder, torture of the most heinous sort, including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy right leg!" Barbossa continued. He flourished his sword.

Blackbeard unsheathed his own sword. "You dare face this sword?"

"This far away from your ship? Aye." replied Barbossa.

"Aye. That be the cold breath of fate I feel down my nape. But, I'll have one last fight, by God! Kill them all!" Blackbeard bellowed, raising his sword into the air. Everyone began unsheathing their swords, ready to charge into battle. Jack stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hang on a minute!" he yelled. Everyone paused, staring at him. Jack searched for a specific set of eyes. "I just…" He continued scanning the crowd. There! His gaze met Ginny's, and he shot her his best trust-me-look. Her bewilderment didn't fade. "I just need to understand something," Jack said, looking away from Ginny and looking at the rest of the people. "Right, so… You will fight against them, they will fight against you, all on account of him wanting to kill him? Where is the sense?" Jack said, gesturing back and forth wildly. Scrum shrugged. Jack pointed to him as if this proved a point. "Exactly. I say, let them fight each other! While we lay back, watch, and have a drink, place some wages? Eh?"

"Aye!" agreed Scrum, sheathing his sword. He was the only one.

There was a deeply awkward silence. "Kill them!" roared Blackbeard.

"No quarter!" bellowed Barbossa. Both crews jumped into battle. Jack shielded himself as Barbossa and Blackbeard clashed swords. Jack looked around. He needed the chalices. He needed the tear. He needed to make sure that Ginny and Angelica were safe. His eyes scanned the battlefield. To his horror, both women were unseen.

…..

Ginny fought her way through Englishmen and pirates alike, trying to get to Philip. The poor man was struggling to cut himself free of his bonds. Ginny reached him. She grabbed his hands and cut him free. He looked up at her gratefully. "Go to her." Ginny said.

Philip nodded. Ginny turned back to fight her way to Jack. She looked around wildly. There was Jack, chasing after Scrum and Angelica. Ginny ducked under clashing blades and leapt over falling bodies. She clambered over rocks and hopped over the many creeks snaking their way around the cavern. Ginny stopped in her tracks at the sight of Scrum and Jack sword-fighting. Angelica looked on. Ginny looked around. Jack was going to need her help, but charging into the battle would be stupid. She needed to be smart about this. She found a different, indirect route to Jack, Angelica and Scrum by going around and behind the Fountain. Ginny sprinted over. She slowed down, crouching in order to sneak up on them. Angelica had her back to Ginny, and her sword pointed at Jack. "Hand it over. There's a good lad." Angelica was saying. Ginny revealed herself by putting her sword against Angelica's throat.

Jack grinned and extended a hand. "The chalices, if you please."

Angelica laughed. "Sorry Jack. I told you. I need years. And now, yours will do."

Jack met Ginny's gaze. Ginny had no idea what Jack was about to do, but whatever it was, she'd go along with it. Jack tossed up the pouch in his hand. Angelica jumped to grab it, knocking Ginny's sword away. Scrum tossed his sword up in the air. Ginny stared at Jack, who now held both his and Scrum's swords. Angelica had the tear. Ginny winked at Jack stealthily. They tossed the swords up again. Ginny threw hers up, too. "Scrum!" screamed Angelica. Somehow, miraculously, Jack got ahold of the pouch. He kicked the chalices out of Scrum's hands. Jack and Angelica stared at each other. Then they made a mad dive for the chalices. Ginny sprinted ahead of them. She grabbed Angelica and flung her away from the chalices. Angelica pointed her sword at Ginny.

"I am done sparing your life!" Angelica spat.

Ginny tilted her head. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

Angelica bared her teeth and raised her sword, hacking downward. Ginny blocked the blow. She stumbled back. She jumped up onto a rock as Angelica cleaved downward. Ginny jumped again as Angelica's blade slashed at Ginny's feet. Ginny leaped from the rock, sword crashing down in a diagonal slash. Angelica parried, but only just. Ginny managed to push Angelica back, but Angelica twisted her blade around Ginny's, locking Ginny in place. Angelica swung Ginny around, slamming her against the stone wall of the cave. Ginny and Angelica's swords formed an X in front of their faces. Ginny gritted her teeth, trying to keep Angelica's blade away from her face. Ginny glanced to the side. Jack and Scrum were standing with their mouths open, dumbfounded. Ginny met Jack's gaze, and then flicked her eyes toward the chalices. Jack understood. He stooped down, picked them up, and continued watching. Ginny looked back at Angelica. "How does it feel, knowing the two of you will never be?" Angelica hissed.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Angelica laughed humorlessly. "I see the way the two of you act. But you will never be."

Ginny frowned. "And why is that?"

"He's dead! I will make sure that he dies!" Angelica snapped. "He must pay for what he took from me!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Haven't you already tried to kill him?" She elbowed Angelica in the stomach. She managed to grab Angelica and force her against the wall. Angelica struggled, but Ginny was strong. "And haven't you failed, every time?"

Angelica stared. "I've gotten closer to killing him, more than any other!" she spat.

"Except me," Ginny replied with a smirk. Angelica frowned, confused. "I sent Jack to Davy Jones's Locker."

Shock flitted across Angelica's face. "He escaped!"

"No, I rescued him." Ginny replied.

Angelica finally managed to shove Ginny off herself. "You should have left him there!" Angelica slashed. Ginny ducked. "All he will do" –Angelica slashed again –"is break" –Ginny parried –"your" –Angelica cleaved, but Ginny deflected the blow –"heart!" Angelica swiped again. "He broke mine! He will break many more hearts! He ruined my life!" Ginny ducked as Angelica slashed again. Ginny rolled out of the way as Angelica cleaved. Her sword clattered against stone. Ginny kicked Angelica in the stomach. Angelica stumbled back, winded. Ginny quickly got to her feet. Angelica sliced downward. Ginny turned her blade to catch Angelica's. Ginny flipped her blade upward and twisted it around, bringing Angelica's with it. Ginny hit Angelica's wrist, causing her to let go of her sword. It fell to the ground with a clang. Ginny shoved Angelica up against the wall.

"You let him ruin your life! You can't tell me that you couldn't have gone back to that convent to take your vows, regardless of what Jack did to you. Convents are all about forgiveness, especially for their own. No, you let him do this to you. You can't give someone the power to destroy you. You are the master of yourself, not someone else. You are choosing this life of anger, bitterness and revenge!" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Angelica smiled. Blood stained her teeth. "Go on, then. Kill me."

Ginny hesitated. She glared at Angelica for a long time. This woman, who claimed to love Jack, this woman wanted him to pay for what he'd done to her. A woman scorned was a dangerous thing, and Angelica had been deeply scorned. Ginny needed to protect Jack. But she couldn't do it this way. It would break Jack's heart. And Ginny couldn't kill an innocent. It went against everything she'd been taught. She let go of Angelica. "For the record, we're not even." Ginny spat. She turned away from Angelica. Jack looked stunned. Shocked, bewildered, awestruck. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Jack, you were supposed to take the chalices and go, you idiot!" Ginny yelled.

Jack took one glance at the chalices and took off. Ginny turned at the sound of movement behind her. Angelica had come to her senses and was picking up her sword. Their eyes met. Angelica dipped her head in a brief, jerky nod, a nod of respect, a nod of truce. Ginny returned the gesture, and Angelica took off after Jack. Ginny watched them go. She frowned at the sight of Spanish flags emerging from the mist. She trekked toward the newcomers.

An Englishman stood in front of the Fountain. He held up the English flag. "This land is hereby forever claimed from the glorious name of his majesty, King George –!" A gunshot rang out, and the man stopped. He looked stunned for a half second. Then he tumbled from the rock, to the flatter ground below, dead. The flag he'd been holding draped over his corpse.

Ginny turned her gaze to where the shot had come from. It was a Spaniard. He held up his still-smoking pistol. One of his men took it. "Someone make a note of that man's bravery," he said. The Spaniard's attention fell to something else. Ginny followed his gaze. Her eyes landed on Jack, who gripped the chalices tightly. The Spaniard moved toward Jack, who simply gave the chalices to Angelica. The Spaniard held out his hand to Angelica. "Señorita, the chalices, por favor," he said. When Angelica did nothing, two of the Spaniard's men shoved Angelica to her knees. The Spaniard took the chalices away from Angelica forcefully. He stood on a rock to use it as a platform of sorts. "Only God can grant eternal life. Not this pagan water." he announced. He dropped the chalices and stomped on them. The loud clang of the precious chalices being crushed rang out ominously. The Spaniard tossed the chalices away, into a deep pool behind him. Everyone stared, shocked. "Men! Destroy this profane temple!" ordered the Spaniard. Ginny watched in bewilderment as the Spaniards grabbed weapons and began pulling down columns.

"You are a fool. You seek in this place what only faith can provide." said the main Spaniard, pointing his sword at Blackbeard.

Ginny watched Blackbeard draw his own sword. "Faith? In faith there is light enough to see but darkness enough to blind." Blackbeard said, raising his sword. Ginny widened her eyes as she saw Barbossa creep up behind Blackbeard. Barbossa sliced the back of Blackbeard's hand open, leaving an open gash. Blackbeard dropped his sword and looked at his hand. "What devilry is this?" he whimpered. He turned around to face his attacker. Barbossa stabbed Blackbeard straight in the stomach.

"For the _Pearl_." Barbossa whispered.

"What have you done?!" shrieked Angelica. She rushed to Blackbeard's side.

"Angelica, don't! IT'S POISONED!" Jack bellowed as Angelica grabbed the blade. She didn't listen and pulls out the sword. The blade cut her hand open.

"I'm not such a fool to take on Blackbeard without a little… venomous advantage." said Barbossa.

Angelica looked at Jack worriedly. "Jack…" she cried. Jack looked too stunned to move. Her heart aching, Ginny rushed to him. She grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" she urged. She led him to the pool where the chalices had been tossed. She was sure they weren't going to find anything, but searching was better than doing nothing. Ginny distantly heard Barbossa claim Blackbeard's ship, sword and crew. She was vaguely aware that the Fountain's cave was being emptied. There was a loud crumbling noise. Ginny and Jack watched as a column tipped over, crushing Blackbeard's zombies and the Fountain's arch. There was an eerie silence as the debris settled.

The Spaniard announced for his men to leave, and with that, they gone. Ginny and Jack continued searching, but there was nothing. Ginny was beginning to give up. Even if they did find the chalices, the Fountain was gone. What was the point? Ginny froze as something appeared from the water. The chalices rose up, gripped by two hands. Syrena's head emerged from the water. Ginny and Jack stared at her in shock. Jack slowly accepted the chalices. "Do not waste my tear." said Syrena.

Jack jumped up, but Ginny stayed. "Thank you." Ginny whispered.

Syrena smiled. "No, thank you, Ginny. You risked your life for mine. For that, I am eternally grateful."

Ginny frowned. "Did Philip find you? I helped him escape."

Fear and horror washed over Syrena's face. "Philip!" she gasped. She dove back into the water without a goodbye. Ginny turned to see Jack sprinting to Angelica and Blackbeard, who were suffering from the effects of the poison.

Jack held out the chalices. "Drink this. This one has the tear," Jack said to Angelica. He offered the other one to Blackbeard. "You must drink the other."

Ginny crouched beside Jack. "No." said Angelica.

"I cannot save you both. One of you must sacrifice." Jack said. Ginny could hear the pain in Jack's voice.

"You take it, Father. For your soul." Angelica whispered weakly.

Blackbeard glanced at Jack. "Captain Teach, she's dying. You must save your daughter." Jack said, offering the chalice.

Blackbeard glanced at it. "This one takes life?" he asked. He looked at the other. "And this one has the tear and gives life?"

"Aye. Hurry." Jack replied. Blackbeard snatched the life-giving chalice and drank deeply.

"Angelica, save me… My child…" Blackbeard whispered hoarsely.

Angelica took the life-taking chalice and drank. "No." Jack protested weakly. Angelica whined slightly.

"I love you, Father." Angelica gasped. Jack stands and turns his back on the other two, as if the scene were too much for him to bear.

Ginny watched Blackbeard struggle to his feet. Jack turned suddenly as if he'd just realized something. "Wait a minute," Jack said. He made a face. "In fact, it might've been the other way around. This cup had the tear" –Jack pointed to the chalice from which Angelica had drunken –"that one had the… other bit." Jack pointed to the other chalice.

"Trickster! Devil!" roared Blackbeard, taking a step forward.

"Father!" cried Angelica. Blackbeard stops. Fog swirled around Blackbeard's feet, locking him in place. Angelica looked at her palm. Ginny peered at it. Miraculously, it was healing. Angelica turned toward Jack, her eyes red with anger. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?!" Angelica bawled.

"Your father saved you. Perhaps his soul is now redeemed. Eh?" Jack replied calmly. The Fountain suddenly exploded. Waters that had been previously submerged rushed toward them. Jack grabbed Ginny's sleeve and pulled her out of the way of the waters. The waters surrounded Blackbeard. Ginny watched as Blackbeard's skin was ripped off. Blackbeard's extended his skeletal arm toward Angelica. The waters vanished, and Blackbeard's skeleton collapsed, leaving nothing more than a pile of bones. The only things penetrating the silence were Angelica's sobs.

**...**

**I hope you guys are enjoying thus far. This pretty much concludes OST, so now I'm writing everything of my own, with no basic plot to follow along (the movies). The story isn't over yet, I have a lot of plans for this story. **

**Please review! I love hearing from you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, only Ginny Stormmare and any plot elements surrounding her, and other characters of my making. **


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Greatest Mystery of All _**

Jack hauled Angelica along, walking with Gibbs and Ginny. The sack full of ships in bottles clanked merrily. The sunset glowed brilliantly. All was well. Except for Angelica, who was struggling against her bonds, and the fact that they were stranded on…? Wherever they were.

"Any idea how to get out of here?" asked Gibbs.

_Thanks for asking the obvious question, Master Gibbs. Quite the scholar, you are. _"Actually, yes." said Ginny.

Jack looked at her, surprised. "How's that, love?"

Ginny looked smug. "You see, I knew we'd be in danger. So I had Sahara tailing the _Revenge_ the whole way. I told her to wait for us."

Jack stared at Ginny in astonishment. "Are you saying that the _Maelstrom_ is here?"

Ginny grinned. "Yep," she said. They rounded a corner. Sure enough, lobbing in the water, rocking with the waves, sat Ginny's beautiful ship, the _Midnight Maelstrom_. Ginny grinned as they walked toward it. A dinghy waited for them on shore. Ginny, Jack, Gibbs and Angelica (somewhat awkwardly) clambered into the dinghy. Jack and Gibbs rowed up to Ginny's ship. They climbed aboard (again, Angelica did so with difficulty), and Ginny's crew welcomed them with open arms. They wanted to hear the whole story, leaving no details.

Ginny grinned. Jack watched as her crew pulled their captain into hugs and clapped her on the back. They really were like a family. The strangest family Jack had ever seen, of course, but a family nonetheless. Jack couldn't help but smile, too. He was clapped on the back and hugged, too. Gibbs looked around, bewildered at the warmth of these pirates as they welcomed him as well. Even Angelica was getting some attention. Ginny pushed her way to Jack. The ghost of her smile was still there, but her eyes had taken on a hint of seriousness. "What do you want to do with Angelica?" she asked.

Jack frowned. Why was Ginny asking him? She was the captain. It was her call. But Jack decided it best not to argue. "Put her in the brig. She's too dangerous to be kept out." he said.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I noticed she'd broken free of her bonds," she said. She turned to one of her men. "Master Hawk!" she called.

A handsome man looked up. He walked toward. "Aye, Captain?"

Ginny motioned to Angelica. "Take Miss Teach to the brig. Make sure she stays there."

The man called Hawk nodded. "Aye, Captain Stormmare." He grabbed Angelica, gently but firmly, and led her below deck. Angelica shot Jack a glare full of anger and hatred. Jack's stomach did a backflip. He didn't want Angelica to hate him… His smile and laughter had vanished. He looked to see that Ginny was standing beside him.

"She'll get over it." Ginny said.

"I don't think she will." Jack argued quietly.

Ginny looked at Jack. "If you can forgive me for leaving you for the Kraken, then I think she can forgive you for saving her life."

Jack managed to smile. "Thanks, love."

Ginny nodded. She turned to her crew. "Make way for Elizabeth's island!" The crew cheered and began following Ginny's orders. Jack offered Ginny a weak smile and turned away. He walked to one side of the ship. He leaned against the railing, watching the sea.

What was it about Angelica that always had Jack on edge? Why was he so nervous around her? Was he afraid of her? Or was he afraid of what he might feel for her? Whenever he was around Angelica, it was like… It was indescribable. It was like being set on fire. All those old passions came rushing back, and Jack couldn't think. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. He could barely function around Angelica. He went weak in the knees around her. His heart pounded, his skin felt as if it were ablaze, his stomach did somersaults… And yet, as nauseating as it sounded, it was a wonderful feeling. Being around Angelica was nerve-wracking. Simply put, it was like fire. Hot, passionate, nearly unbearable…

"You've been here for a while." said a voice, knocking Jack out of his thoughts. He jumped slightly and looked at her.

"Just… Thinking." Jack replied.

Ginny nodded. "About?"

Jack looked away. Should he tell her? "Angelica." Jack admitted.

"Ah." said Ginny, leaning against the railing, her back to the sea.

"I can't stop thinking about her. I have no idea what's wrong with me." Jack said.

"Maybe there's nothing wrong with you," Ginny replied.

Jack frowned and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe there's another reason for her being on your mind."

Jack frowned. His stomach twisted itself into knots. "Ginny… What… What is love?"

He stole a glance at Ginny. She looked taken aback, but her usual thoughtfulness was about her. She seemed lost in her own mind as she tried to find a way to answer him. Jack felt childish, asking Ginny such a question. But he wanted to know. "Love is… Love comes in many forms. It's different for everyone. For some, it's this intense feeling, like your insides are dancing and your heart is racing. But for others… It's this subtle feeling of comfort. It's a friendship so deep that it doesn't qualify as a friendship anymore. It's relaxing." Ginny answered.

Jack looked at his hands. He yearned to know more. "In your experience, what has love been?"

Ginny sighed. "I've experienced both. They're both incredible. The first time, when I was engaged, my stomach did backflips around my fiancée. It was exciting and agonizing at the same time. My heart raced and I was so nervous around him…" Ginny's voice broke. Jack looked at her sharply. He hadn't considered that this must be difficult for her to talk about. But Ginny's eyes weren't tearful. They were simply thoughtful.

"I know what you mean." Jack said, hoping to get Ginny to talk some more.

"But the other kind… It's so _real_. Instead of everything being so exciting and crazy, it's calm and I feel… at home. I feel hopeful in life and the world. It's so soft and subtle…" Ginny trailed off again.

"Yeah…" Jack said, his mind racing.

"Some people like the intensity of the exciting love. It's almost like being drunk. I like the other version better. In my experience, it lasts longer. When love is so exciting and full of butterflies, sometimes the flame burns out too quickly. From what I've experienced, the other form is much deeper and fulfilling. But that's just me." Ginny said, shrugging slightly.

"When I'm with Angelica, all these passionate feeling come rushing back, and I can hardly think. It's like I'm… well, drunk. I just can't decide." Jack said, somewhat desperately.

"Well, whatever you choose… I support you." said Ginny.

Jack looked up at her with a grateful smile. "Thank you. You're a great friend, Ginny."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "I always have been."

Jack chuckled. "As long as there are no sea monsters around, you are," he said. Ginny shook her head, but Jack could hear her laughter. "Love is weird." Jack said after a moment.

Ginny nodded soberly. "Yeah it is. It's not the same for everyone, like I said. When some people fall in love, it's literally like falling. They describe it as exhilarating and a rushing feeling… It's like they've been struck by lightning. And then for others, it's like a slow, cautious climb downward. They don't know where it's going; they barely know what's happening. But they end up in the pit anyway."

Jack softened, gazing at Ginny thoughtfully. "I think… I think I love Angelica." he confessed.

Ginny looked so shocked that her smile seemed forced. "Jack… That's… That's wonderful!"

Jack grinned cheekily. "It's quite exhilarating, like you said. I just didn't want to admit it."

Ginny's smile seemed extremely forced. "Well, you are quite stubborn."

Jack laughed. Then he sobered. "I have to tell her, don't I?"

"Of course," said Ginny, sounding stiff.

Jack turned to leave, his stomach writhing with nervousness. He turned back to look at Ginny. "Are you all right, love?" he asked her.

Ginny nodded. "I'm… I'm great. I'm happy for you. I'm just ready to be with Matthew."

Jack felt his face fall. Of course. Ginny wanted to be back in her fiancée's arms. "You're sure he's good for you, love?"

Ginny frowned. "Are you sure Angelica's good for you?"

"No." Jack replied honestly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "See? It's not that simple."

"Well, I'm not jumping into a marriage with her!" Jack protested.

That was the wrong thing to say. Outrage lit Ginny's eyes with the blue fire Jack had encountered so many times before. "You don't know that I'm jumping into _anything_! You haven't cared or been around for the past two years! I met someone else, fell in love, and now we're getting married! You wouldn't know because you haven't been around! I could've been in danger, and you wouldn't even know!" The ship was rocking strangely. It seemed the sea was roiling with anger, too. Jack looked at Ginny, stunned.

"Ginny, we went our separate ways. What was I supposed to do?" Jack cried.

Ginny looked away. "I don't know." She sounded crushed, defeated. It wasn't like her.

"Love, I'll keep in touch." Jack promised gently.

Ginny looked at him sharply. Her eyes were still fiery, and they were brightening. Her eyes had changed from dark blue to almost silver. "Don't. It's… It's better this way." she whispered.

"Why?" Jack demanded, his anger boiling.

"It just is!" Ginny shouted. The ship lurched violently as the sea pitched it forward. Ginny looked around, shocked. She seemed to be trying to calm herself. She looked at her hands. "When we return to Elizabeth's island, you can take the _Empress_ anywhere. Tai Huang will take you and Angelica wherever you want to go. Just don't come back." Her voice was hoarse and quiet. She turned away, her shoulders hunched as if the weight of the world were pressed on them.

Jack watched her go, his heart aching. _Ginny, I don't want to never see you again. _

…

When the _Midnight_ _Maelstrom_ reached Elizabeth's island, Jack was surprised to see three other ships floating in the bay. One, he recognized. It was the _Empress_. Jack swallowed. "Master Hawk! You will accompany Jack and Angelica on the _Empress_. Make sure they get there safely, and make sure Tai Huang and his men get to wherever they're going safely as well." Ginny ordered. Hawk nodded.

"Aye, Captain Stormmare," he said. He turned to look at Jack and Angelica, whose wrists were shackled behind her back. "Let's go ashore." said Hawk. He grabbed Angelica by the arm and led her down the gangplank. He brought her away, toward the _Empress_. Jack trudged down the gangplank. He watched Hawk situate Angelica into a dinghy. The _Maelstrom_ was the only ship docked at a pier. It was the only pier, in fact. Jack walked along until his boots hit damp sand. He looked up at the towering cliff. Matthew was descending the ramp, Elizabeth following closely behind, along with two other men. Jack frowned. Ginny's crew filled in behind Jack, chattering animatedly. They passed Jack and Ginny, leaving them alone. They all climbed the ramp, disappearing once they reached the top of the cliff. Jack looked at Ginny awkwardly.

"I guess this is goodbye. Again." Jack said, unable to hide his glumness.

"I guess so." said Ginny with a nod.

Jack looked at his shoes. "This seems to be how we end every adventure."

Ginny nodded again. "Well, I'm engaged. And you love Angelica. So, we've got good excuses."

Jack didn't want an excuse to end his friendship with Ginny again. He wanted to remain friends with her. "Aye."

Ginny smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Well… Farewell."

Jack frowned. "Good luck with… Matthew." To his surprise, a brief flicker of fear flashed in Ginny's eyes. But it was gone almost as soon as it had come.

"Thank you," Ginny's voice was distant and cold.

"Ah! Ginny! You're safe!" cried Matthew, finally reaching Jack and Ginny. He embraced Ginny, a gesture she only slightly returned. She met Jack's gaze sadly. Jack felt his throat close up. He cleared his throat forcefully. Matthew let go of Ginny and eyed Jack with intense hatred. "I suppose Mr. Sparrow is staying with us?"

"No, I've got somewhere to be, actually." Jack replied.

Matthew smiled. "Good. I was beginning to worry you'd interrupt our wedding."

"No worries there, mate." Jack said, returning Matthew's cold smile with one of his own.

Ginny frowned. "He's got a lass of his own, now."

Jack met Ginny's gaze. The deep sadness in her eyes surprised him. His heart clenched. Why was she so sad? He didn't like it. How could he make her smile? "You best be going." said Matthew coolly.

"Aye." Jack replied, his eyes never leaving Ginny's. He turned away, heading for Hawk and Angelica.

"Jack, wait!" called Ginny. Jack turned. Ginny rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Jack stumbled back, stunned. But he returned the embrace. "Keep a weather eye on your horizon, love." he murmured.

"You too." Ginny whispered back. Jack felt something cold and metallic being shoved into his hand. He tried to glance at it, but Ginny stopped him by touching her palm to his cheek. Jack met her gaze. "Don't make a scene. Just take it. Keep it safe for me. Don't forget us ever again."

"Ginny, what…?" Jack queried in bewilderment.

Ginny just shook her head. "Go, Jack. Please."

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but the desperate, pleading look in Ginny's eyes stopped him. Instead he said, "Don't you forget either."

Ginny smiled weakly. "Oh, Jack. It'll take a lot more than a hit in the head to make me forget."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, love," he muttered. He smiled at her for a few moments. Then his smirk faded. "Goodbye, Gin."

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes, but they never spilled over. Jack admired Ginny for her strength. "Goodbye, Jackie." she whispered. Jack embraced Ginny one last time, his fist still enclosed around the object Ginny had given him. With one final look at Ginny's beautiful blue eyes, Jack turned away and climbed into the dinghy. He watched as Hawk rowed the dinghy toward the _Empress_ as Ginny's figure grew smaller and smaller. He climbed aboard the ship and watched Ginny's figure, still standing there, watching him leave. The _Empress_ pulled away from Elizabeth's island. Jack watched until Ginny was nothing more than a speck. He watched until Elizabeth's island was nothing more than a speck in the distance. He watched until there was nothing there. He glanced at his still-clenched fist. He forced his fingers to open. His jaw dropped when he laid eyes on Ginny's farewell gift for the first time. A silver chain held a gorgeous gemstone. It was dark blue, a sapphire encircled with glittering diamonds. It was the pendant that had haunted so many of Jack's dreams. It was the pendant that had hung around Evelyn Stormmare's neck once upon a time. It was Ginny's sapphire pendant.

…..

Jack was plagued with thoughts of Ginny for the next several days. Ginny this, Ginny that. How could he have left her? _What am I thinking, leaving her life again? How could I, after all we've been through? Perhaps it is for the best, because of all we've been through… Are those memories truly so agonizing that we can't bear to be around each other? Or are we simply cowards? Are we truly lost stars? Friends that should never be? Where did we go wrong? How could we have gone from childhood friends to people who couldn't stand to be around each other for too long? How can I just… Let go? How can I just walk away from what we once were, and what we are? How can I abandon the best friend I've ever had? Ginny's been there through thick and thin… She's the only one who's accepted me wholly for who I am… _

Jack looked at the pendant with a heavy heart. It was a weight that he would carry for the rest of his life. He stuffed it into his pocket, muttering a swear under his breath. "Master Hawk," he called.

Hawk turned. "Aye, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack stopped in his tracks. "I'm not the captain," he said.

"Ginny told us the stories that you insist upon being called a captain." said Hawk.

Jack's lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile. "Well, there's no need, Master Hawk. You can just call me Jack."

Hawk grinned. "Aye, sir."

"What should I call you, Master Hawk?" Jack asked.

Hawk's blue eyes brightened. "The name's Tanner, sir."

"Tanner…" Jack repeated thoughtfully. "I like it."

Tanner smiled. "You wanted me for something?"

Jack suddenly remembered. "Aye, I need to speak with Angelica."

Tanner's smile faltered. "She's not too fond of you at the moment."

"No, I imagine she's not. May I have the keys?" Jack replied.

Tanner looked skeptical. "Are you letting her out?"

Jack stared at Tanner, horrified. "No! I may step inside with her, but it would give me great satisfaction knowing that she can't get out s'long as I have the keys."

Tanner handed the keys over reluctantly. "As long as you give them back, Jack."

Jack nodded. "Good man." Jack descended the stairs, leading below deck. He entered the barnacle-encrusted brig. He approached Angelica's cell. She had her back to him, crouched on the floor. Flickers of firelight danced across Angelica and her cell.

"I hate you." muttered Angelica.

Jack flinched. "The bloke who saved your life?"

"The years I possess- stolen! From my own father!" Angelica snapped.

"I only helped Blackbeard do what any father should have done." Jack retorted. He'd done the right thing; he didn't need to justify his actions to Angelica.

Angelica turned. "You are cruel. And ignorant."

"Ignorant, you say?" Jack shot back, eyebrows raised.

"Yes! I wanted to save my father! That's what you do for someone you love!" snapped Angelica, her eyes filling with angry tears.

Jack clenched his teeth. "I know."

"How is that? How is it you know something about love?" Angelica demanded.

"Because I did what you would've done for your father! I've sacrificed for the people I care about, too." Jack answered calmly.

Angelica looked taken aback. "And what sacrifice was that, Jack?"

"Angelica, I chose the impossible for you. I chose to save your life and risk your wrath because I couldn't let you die." Jack murmured.

Tears filled Angelica's eyes. "Jack… Admit it. You still love me."

Jack reached through the bars and touched her chin. "I do. Always have, always will."

The tears spilled down Angelica's cheeks, staining her face. "But my father, Jack. I can't forgive you."

Pain sliced Jack's heart. "I know, love."

Angelica moved away from Jack's touch. "I've been wanting to tell you, from the moment we first met," she said.

"Go on," Jack urged.

"I love you." Angelica whispered.

It was like Jack had taken flight. He was elated. He grinned. "Great!" He unlocked the cell door and entered it. Angelica pounced, and her lips met his. It was like electricity was coursing through his body, boiling his blood and melting his brain. It was passionate. It was fiery. There was ardor there, but also anger. Acrimony and amorousness twisted together as one, like lust and love. Passion ignited like fire, an incandescence that fevered their bodies and voodooed their souls.

Too soon, the kiss ended. "But I can never forgive you." Angelica said with a smile.

Jack frowned. "So…?"

"So we can never be." Angelica replied. Out of nowhere, she hit him over the head with a small chunk of wood. Stunned, Jack backed away.

"Angelica, I don't understand!" Jack said. He ducked as Angelica made a wild attempt to hit him again.

"You owe me, Jack!" snapped Angelica. Jack caught her by the wrists.

"Owe you what?" he snarled, struggling against Angelica.

"What do you think? You killed my father, Jack. You broke my heart. You stole my life. I can't let that go." Angelica hissed.

Jack swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "So why don't you kill me now?"

Angelica laughed. "I don't want to kill you, Jack. I want you to hurt like me first. Then I'll make you live with yourself." Angelica kneed Jack in the groin. He let go of her as raw pain crippled him. She snatched the keys away from him and closed the cell door. She locked it, and then she paused. Jack lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"I really do love you, Angelica." Jack said quietly.

Angelica softened ever so slightly. "As do I, Jack. Always have. Always will," she murmured. Tears filled her eyes. "And that is why this must happen." With that, she turned away. Jack knelt on the floor and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

…

Jack awoke to a loud creaking. He looked to see the cell door being opened. "Mr. Sparrow? Are you all right?" asked Tanner, crouching beside Jack.

"I'm fine. Where's Angelica?" Jack asked.

"Gone. Dropped her off in Tortuga last night." said Tanner.

Jack frowned. "And why did no one inform me of this?"

"Well, you're informed now. With all due respect, Sparrow, you're not the captain of this ship. Captain Huang needed supplies anyway; it was on the way. Miss Teach didn't want to stay, so we didn't make her." said Tanner.

Jack stared at Tanner, contemplating whether or not to punch the man in the face. He decided that he respected Tanner for taking action and defending himself. "Well, Master Hawk, I do believe that you'd make a fine captain one day."

Tanner's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Lose the boyish bullshit and yeah, really." replied Jack.

Tanner forced his face to appear serious. "Aye, sir," he said. "Where to, sir?"

"Somewhere far away from Tortuga." Jack muttered, moving past Tanner and out of the cell.

…..

**Ginny's explanation of love is based off of my real-life experiences of love. I've been in love a couple of times, and love isn't consistent, haha. I've loved with the exhilarating feeling with butterflies and all that jazz. But I've also loved the other way, too. And no, it's not just friendship. It really is like that. The guy is my best friend and favorite person in the whole world. And we're talking about getting married. ****J****So, I just wanted to say that I'm not some little girl writing about what I think love is, but what I know. I've experienced love a couple of times, and Ginny's explanation is actually my real experience. I just wanted to make the story seem authentic by pouring a little bit of myself into it. But it's not over, so keep reading and reviewing! Thanks guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**_A Cry for Help _**

Jack frowned and stared at the pendant in his palm. He ran his thumb over the middle jewel. He'd lost both women. Angelica was gone. Ginny was gone. He had failed to love both of them. Jack's fist clenched around the pendant in frustration. He had a sudden urge to throw it. To chuck it into the ocean, to rid himself of the agony of remembrance, to rid himself of Ginny Stormmare, was such a temptation that he wanted to give in.

But could he really do it? Ginny was a part of him that he could never throw away, not completely. But Jack knew he couldn't keep it. The pendant was too much of a burden for him to carry. Too much came with it. He wasn't strong enough for that. Jack stared at it for a long time. Then, he raised his arm, took a deep breath, and threw Ginny's pendant into the sea.

Jack flinched at the splashing sound that it made. He turned away from the sea and knelt down on the deck. He buried his face in his hands. _What have I done? That wasn't mine to throw away… I can't throw Ginny away, even if I want to… _

"Jack," said a voice behind him. Jack stiffened. He turned slowly, and his eyes widened at the sight of a woman. She was dripping wet. Her dark hair hung in damp waves around her pale face. Her pale green eyes were soft with concern. Her long periwinkle dress dripped with water, creating puddles on the deck. Her legs were shaking, as if she were nervous or too weak to hold herself up. It was the mermaid, the one Philip had captured. The mermaid who had given Jack the chalices.

"W-who are you?" Jack asked.

"My name is Syrena." she replied. She sounded exhausted. She gripped the _Empress's_ railing for support.

"You're the mermaid," Jack said stupidly.

"Yes, I am." replied Syrena.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I'm here to warn you." said Syrena.

Jack frowned. "Warn me? About what?"

"Ginny is in danger. You need to return to Elizabeth's island." said Syrena.

Jack shook his head before Syrena even finished. "I can't."

Syrena stared at Jack, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Why not?"

"I just… I can't, Syrena," Jack replied, turning away. He waved his hands with his usual flamboyant flair. "Now, if that's all you have to say, you can be on your merry way."

"She needs you, Jack!" Syrena said angrily.

Jack stopped in his tracks. He looked at Syrena, not sure if he should be confused, shocked or angry. "She doesn't want me there; she made that quite clear."

"Of course she said that, she was protecting you!" snapped Syrena, her eyes blazing.

Jack was surprised by Syrena's vehemence. He sighed. "From what? What kind of danger is she in?"

Syrena looked away. "I am not sure. I can just sense it."

Jack frowned. "You traveled all this way based on a hunch?"

"Yes," muttered Syrena, keeping her eyes lowered. She looked up slowly. "But it is a strong hunch, Jack. Ginny is in danger. She is not telling anybody, and that is what worries me most."

Jack opened his mouth to say too bad, so sad. He wasn't going to run back to Ginny when he'd left her for Angelica! It was stupid. Besides, he didn't love her… But he cared about her. She was his friend. And he was hers. Jack shut his mouth. Then he closed it again. But he didn't talk to Syrena. "Tanner!" he called.

Tanner Hawk hurried over to Jack's side. "Aye, sir?" he questioned.

"Set our course for Elizabeth's island. You're going home." Jack said.

"Aye, sir!" said Tanner with a grin.

Jack approached Syrena. "Do you need help?" he asked her.

Syrena's eyes blazed. "I do not ask for help!"

Jack smirked at her indignity. "Darling, you need it. It's okay to accept someone's help every now and then. Especially from friends."

Syrena looked confused. "We are… We are friends?" she questioned.

Jack was struck by this innocent question, so gentle and child-like. "Any friend of Ginny's is a friend of mine."

Syrena's lips twitched with a small smile. "Ginny is a good friend."

Jack felt a pang of sorrow. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Aye, she is."

"I cannot walk well enough yet. Philip, Ginny and Elizabeth have all been very kind. They help me walk. I can on my own, but the journey here has taken my energy. Do you mind…?" Syrena said.

"Oh, right." Jack said. He grabbed Syrena and helped her hobble awkwardly to his cabin. He set her down on the bed. "Do you, er, need anything?"

"No, I'm all right. Thank you." said Syrena.

"I figured out that Ginny was protecting me, by the way. She told me." said Jack.

"You do not understand the extent, Jack." said Syrena gravely.

"So, what exactly gives you the creeps as it were about Ginny's predicament?" Jack asked.

Syrena frowned. "She and the rest of her crew seem afraid of Matthew and his friends."

"Matthew has friends? That's a sad notion in and of itself." Jack said, making a face.

"Ginny seems like she is trying to fake everything, as if someone is watching her. It seems as though if she does not do this, someone will die." Syrena said.

"That's quite a hunch." Jack said.

"Perhaps it is a mermaid's quality." replied Syrena.

Jack smirked wryly. "Perhaps," he allowed. He sobered. "And what am I going to do when we get there? What makes you think I can do anything?"

"You are the only one who is not afraid of Matthew." said Syrena. There was a flash of unreadable emotion in her eyes. It was too quick for Jack to decipher it, but it looked vaguely like guilt or sorrow. Jack narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right.

Jack lifted his chin. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

…..

The _Empress_ arrived at Elizabeth's island just after dusk. Twilight was settling it, giving the sky and water a grayish-purple glow. "I must go. Stay out of Matthew's sight. He will not be pleased to see you." said Syrena.

"Where's Ginny? What's going on?" Jack asked, helping Syrena out of the dinghy.

"It is a formal dinner, celebrating Ginny and Matthew's union." replied Syrena.

Jack felt his face drain of any color. "They're married?" he hissed.

"No. The wedding is tomorrow." said Syrena. Jack's stomach churned uncomfortably.

"Tomorrow," he whispered. He helped Syrena limp up the ramp which led to the top of the cliff. Jack widened his eyes. A large pavilion had been built. Long, rectangular tables sat underneath the coverage of the tent, which swayed in the gentle breeze. Dozens upon dozens of lanterns and candles lit the pavilion, illuminating it like the light at the end of the tunnel. "What is that?" Jack demanded.

"It is the pavilion. It's where the wedding and tonight's dinner will take place. You know where Ginny's room is. I must go. I can manage from here, Jack. Go." Syrena replied. Jack watched her hobble off toward the house, her white gown reflecting the light of the moon, making her appear as if she were glowing. It was like watching a ghost drift in a sea of grass. Jack followed at a distance. He snuck along the house, searching for Ginny's window. He found it. To his relief, a flicker of light wavered in the window, indicating that Ginny was present. Jack climbed up to her window. There, sitting at her vanity, was Ginny.

She wore what looked like a ball gown. The skirt of the gown was poufy and fluffed around the chair. The bodice of the dress cinched in her curvy waist. The back dipped into a slight V. The sleeves were round and poufy. Where the bodice met the skirt, silver jewels encircled her hips. Jack lifted the window open and climbed inside her room. To his surprise, Ginny didn't notice. She just remained in her seat, staring at the desk. Her golden hair was pulled up into an elegant French twist, with a crystal barrette adorning the side. Ginny's eyes lifted and met Jack's through the mirror. Her mouth dropped open. "Jack!" she gasped. She wheeled around in her seat. The V-neck in the front was lined with silver jewels, just like the ones around her hips. It was elegantly simple.

Jack grinned lopsidedly. "Hello, love."

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Syrena… sent me." Jack muttered.

Ginny frowned. "Why?"

Jack was beginning to feel foolish. "She said you were in danger."

Ginny's eyes widened, and a brief flicker of fear passed over her features. "I'm not. I'm fine."

Jack frowned. He was beginning to feel angry. "You're lying. Something's wrong here. I can tell. You're all lying to me, and I am not leaving until I find out what."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, and her eyes filled with tears. "Jack, I can't tell you."

"Is Matthew hurting you?" Jack demanded.

"No," Ginny said. Jack could sense there was more to it, but he didn't push her.

Jack nodded. "So this dinner… Am I invited?"

"No. Not directly, anyway. Just stay out of Matthew's sight. And away from his friends. I have to go." Ginny said.

Jack stopped her. "Why does he have friends here?"

"That's need to know information, Jack." said Ginny. Jack could see the regret in her eyes. She wanted to tell him. But she couldn't.

Jack let Ginny go. "Shit." he grumbled.

…..

Ginny stood in the middle of the pavilion. Her cabin boy, a young man named Davy, strummed on a guitar while her quartermaster, a woman named Savannah, sawed on a violin. The turnout, had it been under very different circumstances, would've been lovely. Ginny pursed her lips as Matthew took her by the arm. "Shall we dance, my love?" asked Matthew.

"Certainly, dear." Ginny said. The words were sour in her mouth, but she put on a brave face. Matthew took one of her hands in his and placed his other on her waist. They began to dance slowly. Ginny's eyes scanned the crowd, searching for Jack. She couldn't find him. Good. He had heeded her advice and was staying hidden.

"I know that you're thinking of your friend, Sparrow." said Matthew.

Ginny looked at Matthew in the face for the first time that evening. "No." she lied smoothly.

"Syrena went for him, just as planned. Sparrow won't be able to resist coming for you. I hope you're not mad at Syrena for baiting your friend?" said Matthew, smirking.

Ginny smiled back, just as coldly. "Of course not. You would've killed Phillip. And you have a lot of faith in Jack's feelings for me."

"The two of you share an unusual bond. A bond unlike any other. Your friendship runs deep, so deep, in fact, I believe it has turned into- dare I say it? - love." said Matthew.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What Jack and I have is hardly love. He won't come. He loves someone else. Angelica Teach."

"Ah yes. The young woman you captured. Well, I believe Jack is here." said Matthew.

Fear settled into Ginny's stomach. "He won't come." The music ended, and everyone took their seats. The tables lined the perimeter of the pavilion, creating a giant square. Ginny and Matthew took their seats in the middle of the table facing the others. Ginny scanned the faces nervously. Her eyes laid on a man who looked familiar. His long, matted, dark hair was tied back. His face was clean, and he wore a sophisticated hat. He wore a red coat over a white lined shirt, tucked into navy pants. He caught Ginny's eye and winked. It was Jack.

…..

Jack had found some clothes thanks to Elizabeth. She had bumped into him as he had crept not so stealthily down the hallway. Luckily for Jack, she knew where Matthew kept his clothes. So they borrowed some for Jack. Elizabeth had cleaned Jack up a bit, but he was still recognizable. He sat with Elizabeth, Phillip, Syrena and a strange man who seemed oddly familiar. The man smelled familiar, but Jack couldn't quite place it.

"And who are you?" asked the man.

"I'm Jack." said Jack pleasantly.

The man nodded. Jack noticed a scar on the man's upper lip. "Ah, Ginny's friend."

"And you are?" Jack replied, his tone taking on a coolness.

"The name is Zachary." said the man. His dark eyes glinted, almost maliciously.

Jack lifted his chin thoughtfully. "You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"No, I don't believe we've met." said Zachary.

"How'd you get that scar, mate?" Jack questioned.

"I got in a fight over a girl, a few years ago. In Tortuga, _mate_." replied Zachary.

_Tortuga! That's what he smells like… Weird. _Jack grinned. "Did you win?"

"No, unfortunately. My opponent got the best of me." said Zachary coldly.

"Shame," said Jack. He looked at Syrena, whose face was contorted with guilt, along with Phillip's. He frowned and looked at Elizabeth. She looked like she was barely containing her terror around Zachary. He turned back to the man. "Your voice sounds familiar." Jack accused.

Zachary chuckled. "Well, maybe I just have one of those voices that seem familiar."

"Maybe…" Jack replied. He knew it was just a façade. Everything about this was wrong. _What the hell is going on? Should I be afraid of these bastards? Elizabeth and the others sure as hell are… Why aren't they telling me shit? How am I supposed to do anything?!_ Jack searched Elizabeth's face for answers, but there were none. Dinner proceeded awkwardly, ending with a final toast from Matthew.

Jack entered the white room, where he had previously stayed before his last adventure with Ginny. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did Zachary seem so familiar? His eyelids grew heavier with every passing thought. Soon, he sank into the dark realm of unconsciousness.

_Jack stopped. There was a house, barely visible behind a thin line of trees, sitting ominously to his left. Either Ginny was at the ship, or she was in there. Jack knew he had to check. He started toward the house. He opened the door slowly and quietly. It smelled of sweat and alcoholic beverages, of blood and pipe smoke. Jack crept up the stairs, where candlelight flickered and voices could be heard. He stopped, peering through the railing. He looked through the rows of about fifteen pairs of legs. His eyes found what the men were gathered around, but he couldn't quite make it out in the dim lighting. _

_"__Matt says we can do what we want with her and then she's his!" growled the thing on the floor. Jack's eyes focused. It was a man pinning down a woman. A woman that had to be Ginny. _

_"__Like hell!" Jack roared, unsheathing his sword. He immediately jumped into the fight, not carrying that he was way outnumbered. Luckily for him, the men weren't the brightest bunch. He pulled the one pinning Ginny down and punched him the mouth. Blood exploded onto Jack, which was a bit surprising. But Jack didn't care. He wanted this bastard dead. No man should ever lay a hand on a women with the intention to harm her. _

Jack jerked away. The threads of his nightmare were already slipping away as he sat there, catching his breath. He had dreamt of the night in Tortuga, when he had saved Ginny from a group of rapists. Jack kicked the covers off himself. Morning light streamed through the white curtains, illuminating the room. Jack moved the curtains aside and peered outside. Matthew and his friends were rearranging the pavilion. They were removing the tables and lining up the chairs to make pews. They left a space for an aisle. Elizabeth, Syrena, Phillip and Sahara were carrying flowers to the pavilion. Where was the rest of Ginny's crew? And where was Ginny?

Jack turned away from the window. He quickly got dressed. He trotted down the stairs and hurried outside, making his way to Elizabeth. "What's going on?" he asked, gesturing wildly to the commotion.

"We're decorating… For the wedding!" said Elizabeth, smiling. It was forced. Her eyes flicked around nervously, as if telling Jack to play along.

"When is the happy occasion?" Jack asked hoarsely.

"This afternoon, and you are not invited, Sparrow." said Matthew striding over to join them. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Your point?" he snapped.

"Leave." said Matthew simply.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Even if I could, which I can't, I wouldn't. I'm staying, you prat."

Matthew's smile was icy. "Then stay away from Ginny." He turned and walked away without waiting for a response.

Jack turned to Elizabeth. "I need to see her," he said. Elizabeth nodded. "Laugh like I just said something funny." Jack was watching Matthew, who was watching Jack. Elizabeth let out a high, false laugh. Jack looked at her. "That was pitiful, darling."

"Ha, ha." Elizabeth said, scowling.

Jack faked a grin and turned to Phillip. "Embrace me, clergyman," Jack said with outstretched arms. Phillip looked confused, but complied. Jack hugged Syrena as well while simultaneously reaching into his pocket. He stuffed Ginny's pendant into Syrena's palm. He pulled away and winked at her. Syrena smiled with understanding.

"Jack, come along, James is dying to see you!" said Elizabeth, grabbing Jack by the arm and leading him away. "What was that all about?" she hissed once they were out of earshot of any of Matthew's buddies.

"All in due time, darling," Jack replied. They reached the front door, only to find it blocked by Zachary.

"Where do you think you two are going?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"I'm taking Jack to see James. You see, James misses his dear Uncle Jack, and will throw a tantrum if I do not let James spend some time with his uncle. Do you want to deal with my infant's tantrum?" said Elizabeth smoothly. Jack was impressed with Elizabeth's innate ability to lie on the spot. You can run away from the pirates, but the pirate doesn't leave you.

"Fine, go ahead. But make it quick." snapped Zachary, stepping aside.

Elizabeth and Jack entered the house. They hurried up the stairs and down the hall. Elizabeth knocked on a closed door smartly with her knuckles. "Ginny? Are you decent?" Elizabeth called.

"Yes, come in." came Ginny's reply. Elizabeth opened the door. She and Jack entered Ginny's room. Ginny faced them. She wore a strapless corset dress that was white. Her honey-colored tresses fell in loose ringlets around her shoulders. Her lips were soft and rosy, as were her cheeks. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness and fear.

"Jack… Elizabeth…" Ginny said breathlessly. "You shouldn't be here."

"Ginny, tell me what is going on, right now." Jack said firmly, stepping forward.

Ginny and Elizabeth exchanged a dark glance. "Jack, I already told you that I can't say anything. It'll put you, Elizabeth and everyone I care about in danger." said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"Jack, where's my pendant?" Ginny whispered.

"It's safe. Better that you don't know." Jack said.

To his shock, Ginny nodded. "Good. Make sure it stays that way."

"What can I do?" Jack asked.

"Leave, Jack. Get out of here. Listen, it was a setup to get you here-!" Ginny began.

"That will do, Ginny," said a new voice. Jack turned. It was Matthew. He looked at Elizabeth with distaste. "Leave us," he barked at her. Elizabeth scurried away. He turned to Ginny. "Why don't you wear your pendant with your dress?"

"I wanted to wear my pearls," Ginny replied stiffly.

"I see," said Matthew. He turned to Jack, who noticed that Zachary and another man whose name he didn't know had entered the room. "Sparrow, I have no choice but to make sure that you do not interrupt this wedding."

Jack clenched his fists. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to marry Ginny without any disturbances. And I don't want her hanging around a bad influence like you." said Matthew.

Jack laughed coldly. "A bad influence? If anything, Ginny influences me. And you can't control her! I won't let you ruin Ginny!"

Matthew's eyebrows elevated. "Ruin her? Who's the one who forgot who she was? Who's the one who trampled on her heart? You have ruined Ginny, not I."

Jack felt winded. "I know Ginny. I've seen her broken before, and I'm seeing it now. You're doing a fine job, I must say! Whatever you're holding over her, it's sure as hell breaking her. You don't love her, so stop pretending."

Matthew's calm was dangerous. He approached Jack slowly. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Matthew punched Jack in the jaw. Pain flared where Matthew's fist had connected with Jack's jawline. Jack stumbled back due to the force of the blow.

"Jack!" Ginny cried, stepping forward. "Matthew, what the hell?"

Matthew chuckled. "Enough with the charade, _darling_. He's figured it out."

Jack looked up, rubbing his jaw. Ginny had turned to Matthew. "Leave him out of this. Why did you want him here if you were just going to insist that he leave anyway?" Ginny snarled.

Jack straightened and frowned. He lifted his chin thoughtfully. "Matthew wanted me here? I'm touched."

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't interfere." said Matthew.

"And so you had the bright idea of luring me here? How's that working out for ye, mate?" said Jack sarcastically.

Matthew smirked. "Actually, quite well. You see, I wanted to see if you would just stand by and watch, or if you'd confirm a little theory of mine and get in the way of things. You did the latter, and so I have precautions to keep you out of the way."

"Keep me out of the way of _what_? Your false marriage? What the hell is going on?" Jack replied angrily.

Matthew smiled. "I've been searching for Ginny for a long, long time. I almost had her a few years ago in Tortuga, but my plans were thwarted. You see, Ginny is special." Matthew moved behind Ginny and placed his hands on her shoulders. Ginny tensed visibly.

"Special how?" Jack asked, his voice growing hoarse.

"Her pendant marks her as Poseidon's Phoenix, a legendary being with the power to control the sea." said Matthew.

Jack forced a laugh. "That's impossible."

"Impossible, you say? You haven't seen her use the power, then. I have seen the Phoenix before her. The Phoenix before her was great and terrible. Power such as that… Incredible." Matthew continued.

Jack frowned and looked at Ginny. "Love… Is this true?" he asked her.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes grave. "The Phoenix is real, yes."

Jack felt as though he'd been punched again. "You see, Sparrow, I need the Phoenix. But only the Phoenix has the ability to control the power. So, in order to control the power, one must control the Phoenix." Matthew said, moving past Ginny.

"Blackmail." Jack realized.

"Of course." said Matthew, fiddling with Ginny's jewelry on her vanity.

"So that's why everyone here is so bloody afraid of you. You threatened to kill them if Ginny didn't comply." Jack growled, clenching his fists.

"Not quite, but you have the general idea." said Matthew.

Jack looked at Ginny. "You're only one man. Why didn't Ginny fight back?" Jack said, still talking to Matthew while looking at Ginny.

"Didn't you see all my friends, Jack?" replied Matthew.

"But when I was here last time, it was just you. Why didn't Ginny fight back then?" said Jack.

"Yes, why didn't you, Ginny?" chuckled Matthew.

Ginny's lips parted. Her eyes were red and watery with tears. "He has my family." she breathed.

Jack frowned, confused. "What?"

Ginny swallowed. "My brothers… My sisters… My grandmother… He's threatening them."

Jack blanched. "H-how? They… They're alive?"

"Very much so. It matters not how. Just that I am. As soon as I convinced Ginny that I had her family, she agreed to anything I asked of her. I also threatened you, Jack. She knew that if I could find her long-lost family, I could find and kill you. So, Ginny agreed to marry me, just to make the Phoenix truly my property." said Matthew.

Jack tried to meet Ginny's gaze, but she was pointedly looking away. Jack was shaking with fury. "_She's not property_." he growled.

"She is to me. And to the law. She will be mine. Whether you like it or not, Ginny Stormmare will be Taylor property," Matthew had made his way back behind Ginny once more. He placed his hands on Ginny's neck. Jack watched Ginny's eyes closed. She looked as if she were physically fighting the urge to jerk away. Matthew grabbed the back of Ginny's hair and shoved her down. Jack caught Ginny in his arms before she hit the floor. He steadied Ginny before punching Matthew square in the mouth. Matthew stumbled back. He caught his balance and grabbed Jack by the lapels of his jacket. Matthew shoved Jack against Ginny's wardrobe and punched Jack. Jack hit Matthew. Matthew in turn struck Jack. Jack tasted the rusty flavor of blood. Matthew managed to strike Jack again. Solid pain flared through Jack's cheek and he slid to the floor, stunned. Zachary and the other man immediately scooped Jack up by the arms and hauled him to his feet. Struggle as he might, there was no breaking free. "Gentlemen, take Mr. Sparrow somewhere where he won't be a nuisance." said Matthew, straightening his collar.

Jack struggled wildly. "Ginny!" he yelled desperately. "Fight back!"

Ginny stared at Jack with wide, sorrowful eyes. "Jack, I can't. He'll kill what's left of my family."

Jack shook his head. "You can't marry him!"

Matthew laughed. "Why do _you_ care, Sparrow?"

Jack suddenly stopped struggling. He met Ginny's gaze, and it was obvious. Everything Ginny had said made sense. And he knew why he cared so much. In a hoarse and quiet voice, he said, "Because I love her."

**…****..**

**I hope you guys are enjoying! I really am enjoying writing this, especially now that I have completely free reign over the story. I am excited for all of your reactions, so leave a review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Torture of the Body, Mind and Soul_**

Ginny stared at Jack, dumbfounded. She couldn't speak. There were no words. Jack's eyes searched Ginny's face, seeking a response, but Ginny didn't have one. She couldn't. She didn't know what to say, or how she felt… "Oh, how sweet. A tragic love story," said Matthew, grinning. "Take him a way," Matthew waved his hand, and Zachary and the other man began hauling Jack away. Ginny took a step forward, uncertain of what she was going to do. Matthew grabbed Ginny and held her back, but Ginny didn't fight very hard. She couldn't. She was too numb. Jack was dragged out of the room. He didn't fight back, he just watched Ginny. She wondered if that was the last time she would ever see Jack. "Finish getting ready." snapped Matthew.

Ginny looked at him. She still felt dazed and confused, but annoyance was breaking through the haze of delusion. She stared at Matthew. At last, anger burned down the walls of her shock and Ginny snapped into reality. "Ready for what?"

"Our wedding, of course." replied Matthew.

Ginny flared with anger. "I am not marrying you." she seethed.

"Yes you are. If you want your family to live, if you want little James to live to see his father return in eight years, if you want Will Turner to not become a widower and if you want Jack to live, then you will marry me. You will pretend to be a happy, domesticated wife. You will do everything I say." said Matthew coldly.

"Where is he? Where is Jack?" Ginny demanded.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Where is the pendant?"

Ginny silently thanked God for Jack's ingeniousness. "I don't know."

Matthew clenched his teeth. "You gave it to Jack." he realized.

"A long time ago." Ginny replied honestly.

"And he hid it," said Matthew. Ginny didn't reply. Matthew's smile was tense. He grabbed Ginny by the arm. "We're going to ask Jack where it is." He led Ginny outside, to the cliff side, down the ramp and to the beach. He forced her into the dinghy and rowed out to his ship, the _Storm Breaker_. Ginny was forced along, clambering awkwardly on board the ship. Matthew shoved Ginny below deck, all the way to the brig. Ginny's eyes fell upon a horrible sight. Within one of the cells was a table. A variety of metal instruments hung on the walls. Strapped to the table was Jack, Zachary leaning over him. Matthew forced Ginny into the cell. Jack was awake, and his eyes met Ginny's. Ginny stared back at him, unable to find words. She could see the fear in Jack's eyes, covered by a thin layer of defiance. But his resolve was cracking, and she knew it. "Where is it, Sparrow?" snapped Matthew.

"Go to hell," drawled Jack, grinning lazily. With one swift movement, Matthew smacked Jack.

Jack groaned in pain. When he turned his face to look at Matthew and Ginny, his mouth was bloodied. Ginny stepped forward to help, but Matthew held her back. "Where is it?" Matthew demanded. Jack looked at Ginny.

She wanted to tell him to tell Matthew. But no words came out. Jack looked at Matthew. "It's in your arse." Jack snapped.

Ginny closed her eyes as Matthew hit Jack again. She looked at Matthew. What could she do? If she fought back, Matthew would have her family killed. Unless… Unless Matthew never got the chance to give the order. But how could she fight back? Matthew and his men outnumbered her. Ginny met Jack's gaze. The pendant. She needed the pendant to fight back. "Jack, tell him where it is." she said.

Jack's eyes widened in bewilderment. "You've given up?"

Ginny nodded. "There's no use fighting, Jack. Just tell him." her voice sounded desperate. _Please, please understand… Understand, you prat. We'll be playing right into his hands, but if I can control it… Please, Jack…_

"No. I'm not giving up. You may have, but I'm not." snarled Jack. He was angry with her. He didn't understand.

"Jack! Don't you understand? He'll kill you! He'll kill everyone here! I need the pendant, Jack!" Ginny cried vehemently.

"No! I will not let you be his slave, Ginny. You're not going to be some mermaid for him to torture just for your tear! You can't let him hold things over you! You can't break just because I'm in danger!" Jack bellowed.

Ginny stared at him. "Fine. If you won't tell me, then I will find it myself." Ginny turned on her heel and stormed away. She smiled to herself. She knew where the pendant was.

…

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. She felt ridiculous. Her wedding dress was over-the-top gorgeous. The bodice was completely bejeweled. The sweetheart neckline traced the edges of Ginny's chest. Her neck was adorned with pearls. The skirt of the dress was poufy. She stared at herself. She had lost weight without meaning to. Her cheeks were hollow. Her waist was tiny. She guessed that she weighed about a hundred and ten pounds. She looked skeletal. Her bones were popping out.

Her eyes were lined with kohl, her lips were painted crimson, and her face was caked with makeup. She cringed at herself. She liked that she wasn't stunningly beautiful. She liked the simplicity of her features. She stared at herself for a long time. Her hair was braided back into an elegant bun. Pearl earrings hung from her lobes, framing her face. Ginny felt absolutely ridiculous.

"Ginny… You look…" breathed Elizabeth.

"Stupid." Ginny finished, looking at her friend. Elizabeth's lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile. Ginny looked at Syrena. "I know you have it. Give it to me." she said firmly. Syrena frowned.

"Ginny… You are playing right into Matthew's hands." said Syrena.

"Just trust me. The only way out of this is to give me the pendant. I can fight back with it." Ginny whispered.

Syrena hesitated. Then, she reached into her pocket and withdrew the pendant. Ginny took it. She wrapped it around her wrist, forming a bracelet. "Be careful, Ginny. The power is… Dangerous." said Syrena.

"I know." said Ginny.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Elizabeth.

"Get Jack out. I will take care of Matthew." said Ginny.

Elizabeth nodded. "You mean… It's time to fight back?"

"Yes. Elizabeth… Zachary's… They're torturing Jack." Ginny whispered.

Elizabeth's eyes softened. "Ginny, I'll get him out. You focus on Matthew," She stood, a determined look on her face. She paused before leaving. "And Ginny?"

Ginny looked at her friend, her sister, curiously. "Yes?"

Elizabeth's lips turned upward with a real smile. "It's great to have you back."

"Thanks." Ginny replied with a sheepish grin. With that, Elizabeth slipped out of the room.

…

Jack watched Zachary pace around the cell, picking up various metallic instruments. Jack clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering. He'd been tortured before, and he wasn't looking forward to this. "So what fun shall we be having today, mate?" Jack said, hoping to keep Zachary at bay.

"Oh, I doubt it will be any fun for you. But for me, on the other hand… I'll be having a spectacular time." said Zachary, wiping down a particularly long and sharp knife.

Jack swallowed. "And why is that?"

"Revenge is sweet." said Zachary with a pleasant smile.

"Revenge? I thought we've never met before?" Jack said in confusion.

Zachary smirked. He pointed to the scar on his lip. "We have met before, Jack. Briefly, in Tortuga. It wasn't a pleasant encounter."

"What're you talking about?" Jack snapped.

"You don't remember? You don't remember saving Ginny from a group of men in Tortuga? You don't remember pulling me off her and punching me in the face?" seethed Zachary.

Jack blanched. He did remember. "Y-you're the one who said… You said that you could do what you wanted with her and then she was Matt's… Matt… Matthew organized that!" Jack bellowed angrily.

Zachary laughed. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"So you're going to kill me just because I wouldn't let you lay your filthy hands on Ginny?" said Jack, his voice trembling with rage.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. You see, I have to give Ginny an incentive to keep obeying Matthew's orders." said Zachary.

"This isn't about revenge," Jack realized. "This is about getting Ginny to lose control."

Zachary's lips stretched into a feline-like smile. "Once she sees you when I'm done, she'll lose every bit of strength she has left."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "What happens… When Poseidon's Phoenix loses control?"

"Death." replied Zachary calmly.

Jack took a deep breath. "What does Matthew plan to do with… That?"

A flicker of annoyance passed over Zachary's face. "I don't know," he said bitterly. "Now, shut up. I've got work to do." He picked up a jagged-edged blade and approached Jack. Zachary moved Jack's shirt aside to reveal the trident-shaped scar Blackbeard had inflicted only a few weeks before. With a maniacal grin, Zachary pressed the serrated edge of the blade against the scab, reopening the wound. Jack clenched his teeth and fists to keep from crying out in pain. He wasn't going to give Zachary the satisfaction of revealing his agony.

…

**So… I confess, I'm having a bit of writer's block. I want to thank Maddz2 for constantly reviewing and KatyMasonxx. Also I'd like to thank ThisIsMeAndYou for reviewing/commenting. I tried PM ThisIsMeAndYou, but I had technical difficulties. So, the thank you is very belated, but I really do appreciate the reviews. They keep me going. My writer's block might be caused by the fact that I had four exams, and three were in the same week, so I am burned out… But, I got the chapter done! So that's a plus… Accomplishment… I'm rambling… **

**Thank you! Please continue to read and review! We're nearing the end…**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Poseidon's Phoenix _**

Jack could barely open his eyes. His head throbbed with agony. He was too weak to even lift his head. His breath came in shallow rasps. Sweat drenched his body, and he trembled from loss of blood. The sound of footsteps stirred him out of his groggy state. "Round two?" he rasped.

"No," said the newcomer. The voice sounded familiar. Why? The cell door creaked open. "What have they done to you?" breathed the voice.

Jack forced his eyes open. It was Elizabeth standing over him, a pale look of shock and horror painted on her face. "S'not so bad, Lizzie." Jack said with a lazy grin.

"Shut up. I'm getting you out of here." said Elizabeth. She unbuckled the restraints. She helped Jack sit up.

"Water." Jack croaked. Elizabeth looked around frantically.

She found a bucket in the corner of the cell and picked it up. She lifted it to Jack's lips, who drank deeply. She took the bucket away when Jack motioned wildly that he was done. Jack peered at Elizabeth. She looked sophisticated with her hair in a long braid down her back and her makeup done. She wore a rosy pink dress. "The wedding starts in twenty minutes, Jack. We don't have much time." Elizabeth whispered.

Jack nodded. He swung his legs off the table and stepped onto the floor. His knees buckled and began to fall, but Elizabeth caught him. "Sorry, darling," Jack grunted. He tried to stand on his own, but Elizabeth wouldn't let go of him. Together, they hobbled awkwardly up the stairs and onto the deck. Jack was sweating and panting with the effort, but he pushed onward. They clambered down into a longboat. Jack collapsed as Elizabeth rowed to shore.

"I'll get you inside. You need to rest." said Elizabeth as the boat bumped against sand.

"No," Jack grunted. "I need to get to Ginny."

"You're too weak! We'll come up with a different plan." argued Elizabeth. She jumped out of the boat and helped Jack. They slowly snuck up the ramp.

Jack pushed away from Elizabeth and began walking on his own. "I'm fine, see?"

"Jack…" Elizabeth groaned warningly.

"Lizzie, the situation with Matthew is more important than my health right now, savvy? I've got a plan." Jack winked.

Elizabeth looked like she wanted to argue. But she nodded and took off, running toward the pavilion. Jack staggered toward the house. He burst inside and found a pitcher of water in the dining room. He gulped down some water like a madman. He grabbed a roll leftover from breakfast and bit into it. He chewed until the bread was mush in his mouth, and then he swallowed. His strength returning only slightly, Jack searched the cabinets for bandages. He found none. So he ripped some of the tablecloth and bandaged the gash on his arm, which was bleeding the heaviest. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He could hear music in the distance. The wedding had begun. Thinking fast, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and staggered back outside.

Jack frowned as he got closer to the ceremony. What the hell was he planning on doing? He had no plan. He had a kitchen knife! What was that compared to Matthew's army? He could make a scene… Confuse some people… Matthew wouldn't expect to see Jack…

Jack braved a determined face and walked with his head held high. Ginny and Matthew were in the midst of their vows. Jack ducked behind a canopy. He peered around the corner, not even listening to Matthew pour his heart out to Ginny. Jack caught Elizabeth's eye. Her eyes widened and she gestured to Ginny. "If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." said Phillip, looking as though he wanted to object.

If there was ever a perfect time, this was it. Jack stepped out onto the aisle. "I object!" he cried. Everyone turned to look at him. Jack strolled casually down the aisle, relishing Matthew's look of mixed fury and bewilderment. Ginny simply looked appalled. Her dress dazzled Jack's eyes. It was so sparkly and extravagant… _Focus, Jack. We're in the middle of a crisis! We're always in the middle of a crisis! Shit… They're waiting for me to say something… _

"Sparrow. What are you doing here?" demanded Matthew.

_Thank you for buying me time to think, mate. You're still a lummox. _"Isn't it obvious? I'm objecting to this… Mar-ri-age. Well, this scam, really." Jack said, grinning smugly.

Matthew pursed his lips. "Not a wise move, Sparrow. You see, now I have to kill you. At first I was going to keep you alive, but now I must dispose of you." Some of Matthew's men unsheathed their swords. Jack frowned and looked at them.

"I'm not here to negotiate with you," Jack said, looking at Matthew directly. He turned to Ginny. _Oh God. What do I say? I'm terrible at getting to the point… _"Love, whatever is going on… Whatever he's using to hold you down… He'll destroy what you love anyway. He'll do whatever it takes to break you, love. He wants you to lose control. He'll kill me, Elizabeth, James, Sahara, your family, your crew… Anything to get you to lose control. So why let him do this? Fight back, love. It's the only way to save them. Save us… Yourself."

Ginny looked at Jack, her eyes wide and clouded. "Enough of this!" snarled Matthew. "Take them!" Jack looked around in alarm. Matthew's men were grabbing Ginny's friends from behind. They bound and gagged Ginny's loved ones and forced them to their knees. Jack didn't even have time to withdraw his knife from his belt. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was gagged. His captor, Zachary, kicked the backs of his knees, forcing him to the ground. Jack looked up, watching the scene before him. It was just Ginny and Matthew. Matthew outstretched his arms triumphantly. "It's over, Ginny. Look at your family! Your loved ones! They are at my mercy. Do as I say, or I will kill them… Starting with Jack." he cried.

Ginny met Jack's gaze. Jack widened his eyes. She had the pendant. It was looped around her neck. The middle stone was glowing dully. Matthew approached Jack, sword raised. Matthew held the sword over Jack's head, prepared to strike. Jack refused to close his eyes. He refused to show just how terrified he was. He just stared at Ginny. _It's okay, Ginny. I'm okay. Don't give in. _

"You'll kill my loved ones anyway, regardless of whether or not I lose control. Your thirst for blood can't be quenched." said Ginny. Her voice was flat with the bluntness of the truth. Matthew didn't strike.

"You are absolutely correct, Ginny. But if you lose control, you won't have to watch me kill them." said Matthew.

Ginny's eyes hardened. "Why is it so important that I lose control? If you want me dead, then you kill me. Stop beating around the bush!"

Matthew moved away from Jack. The scrape of metal upon metal sounded as Matthew sheathed his sword. He walked back over to Ginny. "Because I want to destroy Poseidon's Phoenix forever." Matthew said coolly.

Ginny stared at him. Whatever she'd been expecting Matthew to say, it hadn't been that. "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

"The Stormmare family and I have a little bit of a history. Evelyn killed my father." said Matthew.

Ginny looked horrified. Jack was sure his expression mirrored Ginny's. Evelyn Stormmare would never kill anyone. "That's not true!" Ginny yelled.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "It was an accident, of course. She was the Phoenix before you, Ginny. She lost control and killed him. I saw the whole thing. Your father managed to calm her down. I was only six. You would've been… Probably only a few weeks old. My father upset your mother, she lost control, and I lost my father. From that day forward, I vowed to search for a way to destroy the Phoenix forever."

Ginny looked winded. Her pendant was glowing brightly now. "Why? How did he anger her? My mother never got so angry that she killed anyone, even if by accident." Ginny whispered. Her voice was ragged with distress.

"I don't know. And it doesn't matter. She killed him, and so I studied Poseidon's Phoenix. I made a very influential friend, once I was old enough to work. At first, he scoffed at me. But then, I told him who the Phoenix was. He had unfinished business with your father, turns out. So he decided to destroy the Phoenix for me." said Matthew coldly.

Ginny's eyes widened and her face paled. "Beckett." she breathed. Jack felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. Beckett had been in on this?! Jack's eyes caught sight of something behind Ginny. The sea was rising high above the cliff, above Elizabeth's island. It was forming a dome around the island with a tremendous roar.

Matthew sneered. "Yes, Beckett. He killed your mother, thinking it would destroy both the Phoenix and your father. He was wrong. I knew that the power always gets transferred to the youngest, even if the Phoenix is killed."

Ginny's eyes sparked with growing rage. "Why not just destroy the pendant? Or just kill me now? I don't have children."

Matthew laughed coldly. "The pendant can't be destroyed, you foolish girl. And it's more complicated than that. You see, the ability to control the sea will transfer to the youngest _kin_. You have a nephew who would receive the power if you die. If you lived long enough to have children, which you won't, then the power would go to your children, since that's a direct bloodline. You have to lose control, because that is the only way to destroy Poseidon's Phoenix forever. I have to anger you enough to make you lose control."

Jack stared at the dome. It was a swirling mass of ocean, all around the island like a giant bubble. Jack looked at Ginny worriedly. She was trembling, as if it were physically exhausting to fight for control. "You are the reason my mother is dead. And you don't even know why she accidentally killed your father?" demanded Ginny in a low voice.

Matthew looked unfazed. "Your mother is a murderer, whether you like it or not! I am tired of waiting. Zachary, dispose of Sparrow."

Jack looked up as Zachary unsheathed his sword. He raised it over Jack's head. Jack looked back at Ginny, to see her one last time…

The dome froze over completely. Everyone stiffened and looked at Ginny. Her eyes had taken on a sinister darkness. They were completely black. There were no whites of her eyes. A dark aura of pure power and rage rolled off of Ginny's body in waves. Her skin had turned sallow and gaunt in a matter of seconds. The veins in her skin were prominent and black, as though poison were running through her bloodstream. The ground trembled with a rumbling earthquake. Jack stared at Ginny in shock and horror. Matthew had succeeded. Ginny had lost control.

**…****.**

**Dun dun dun! I hope you guys are enjoying! Let me know by leaving a review please! **

**Maddz2: Thank you so much! You are such a loyal reviewer, it really means a lot to me! If you want something to look forward to, I may write a sequel… But thank you!**

**KatyMasonxx: Thank you! I am so glad you love it, and that it's keeping you on your toes! **

**Also, if you want me to do a sequel, let me know! I have some ideas, maybe bring back Angelica and/or Will, some new characters… Maybe meet Ginny's father, learn some more about her past… Maybe a wedding… What do you guys think? Let me know! **

**Love ya guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Fallen and Risen Phoenix_**

The ground was splitting. Jack began struggling with his bonds as he realized that it wasn't just Matthew who was in danger. Ginny couldn't control who she killed and who she didn't. Jack managed to grab ahold of his kitchen knife. He began sawing away at the ropes around his hands. The ground lurched beneath him, knocking him over. The blade slipped and cut his wrist, but Jack managed to straighten the blade and continue sawing away at the ropes. Water burst from the deep crevices that had formed from the continuous earthquake. Jack watched in horror as water snaked around Matthew's feet, holding him in place. Jack freed his hands and began cutting away at Elizabeth's bonds. "Oh my God…" breathed Elizabeth in horror. Matthew was being constricted by the water. It was choking and crushing him to death. His face was changing from pale to red to blue, all brilliant shades of no air. "Jack, you have to stop her! She'll regret this!" cried Elizabeth. Jack freed her and began cutting James free. "Jack! Here!" Elizabeth yelled. She handed Jack a sword. "I'll take care of this. You stop Ginny!"

Jack looked at the sword. His stomach clenched. "Elizabeth, no! I can't kill her!" he bellowed with realization.

"It's not for that, you idiot! It's for Matthew!" snapped Elizabeth. But there was something in her eyes, and understanding that passed between her and Jack. Ginny couldn't control herself. If it came down to it… Jack had to do what was best for the others. Ginny would never forgive herself if she killed innocent people. Right now, she was no longer a friend. Jack had to be prepared for his failure. If he couldn't get Ginny to regain control… He had to be the one to do it. He would want the same from her. Jack took a deep, painful breath. _Why me? _

"Ginny?" Jack called cautiously. Ginny heeded Jack no attention.

"_You can never destroy the Phoenix._" said Ginny in a voice that was unlike her own.

"Ginny," Jack called again, a little more firmly. Still, Ginny didn't respond. "Ginny!" Jack yelled. Ginny turned her creepy eyes to Jack, and he was momentarily paralyzed with fear. "Don't do this," Jack said, slowly walking toward Ginny. "You'll regret this."

"_You don't know me!_" Ginny hissed in that same, scary voice.

"I do. Ginny, I know you. And I know you wouldn't stoop to his level. You're too good for this." Jack was surprised by how calm he sounded.

A flicker of doubt crossed over Ginny's face. But it was instantly dispelled. "_He deserves this!_" she seethed.

"But you don't, love. The Ginny I know wouldn't kill him!" Jack said, his voice gentle. Jack flinched as geysers began bursting from the ground. Ginny shook her head rapidly, closing her eyes. Jack needed to stop the chaos, and soon. When Ginny's eyes opened briefly, Jack saw a flicker of her normal blue eyes. It was working. Jack approached Ginny, still cautiously, but a little quicker. "Ginny, I knew Evelyn, too! I know she wouldn't want you to do this! We can find out what happened! Ginny, I know you! This isn't you! Ginny, you are good, and so was your mother!" Jack was only a few inches away from Ginny. She stared at Jack fearfully. The wind was howling. An icy blast of water forced Jack back several feet. Jack pushed forward. Another icy blast hit him. He grimaced in pain, but he pushed forward. He reached Ginny again. He grabbed her by the arms. "Look at me. Look at me!" Jack bellowed. Ginny's dark eyes, full of hatred, hurt and anger, met Jack's. "You are good. Evelyn was good. We can find out the truth together. I promise, love. But you need to stop this! You'll kill your family!" Jack cried.

Ginny's eyes were full of tears. She arched her back and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Ginny collapsed, along with the chaos. Everything went utterly still. Matthew fell to the ground, unconscious. Jack sighed with relief and crouched beside Ginny. He reached out tentatively and touched Ginny's arm. "Ginny?" Jack asked cautiously.

Ginny looked up. She was back. Her skin was pale but poison-less. The dark aura had vanished. Her eyes, still full of sorrow, were their normal blue. Her eyes filled with tears. "Jack… I… I'm a monster!" she sobbed. Jack frowned and grabbed Ginny, pulling her into a tight hug.

"No," he whispered. "You are not a monster. You are the furthest thing from that." Jack murmured into Ginny's hair. He held her close as Ginny wept into his shoulder. There was a metallic scraping noise. Jack glanced up in alarm. His eyes widened at the sight of Matthew, standing above them, his sword raised. His eyes glinted maniacally. Jack grabbed Ginny and rolled them both out of the way, right as Matthew cleaved. Jack jumped to his feet and unsheathed his sword. He stood in front of Ginny, who was still kneeling on the ground, dazed and weakened from her loos of control.

"I thought you always run away from a fight?" jeered Matthew.

Jack gritted his teeth. He glanced at Ginny quickly, making sure he was guarding her. He turned his attention back on Matthew. "Only the unnecessary ones."

Matthew cackled. He was jittery and paced back and forth. Jack watched Matthew through narrow eyes. "And your fight for Ginny is necessary? Leave, Sparrow. Save yourself, Ginny's crew, her family… Leave Ginny for me. The innocents can go, but what's the use, fighting for Ginny? She is clearly a broken creature. She is a monster, a wild beast that must be disposed of."

Jack gripped his sword tightly. The time to fight was only moments away. "Ginny is not a monster." he growled.

Matthew grinned. "We shall see," He lunged at Jack, who dodged the jab just in time. Jack's blade scraped against Matthew's. Jack stepped back several times, leading Matthew away from Ginny. Jack and Matthew were caught in a remise, a continuous fray of attacks and sword clashing. The clang of metal on metal rang in Jack's ears. Jack made a downward diagonal over cut, which Matthew parried with an octave. Jack immediately maneuvered a riposte, but Matthew parried that, too. He caught Jack's blade with his own and twisted Jack's blade so that it was nearly impossible to hold onto the sword. Matthew smacked Jack's sword out of his hand. Matthew kicked Jack in the stomach, knocking him onto the ground. Jack coughed. He looked up at Matthew, who was approaching Jack casually. Jack scrambled to grab his sword, but Matthew kicked the weapon out of Jack's reach. Matthew smiled at Jack pleasantly. "Well, now you won't get to see if Ginny is a monster or not." Matthew raised his sword, preparing to strike Jack.

Jack glared at Matthew. He was tempted to look away, to look at Ginny, but he couldn't. He didn't want to see her sorrow, or lack thereof. She hadn't returned his love profession. Jack watched as the blade came crashing down, it was inches from his face… He waited for the pain… The sword suddenly froze over and shattered. Shards of metal and ice rained on Jack. Matthew looked at his bladeless sword in bewilderment. The ground shook violently. A deep crevice appeared in between Jack and Matthew. A blast of water knocked Matthew back, closer to the cliff's edge. A deep rumbling sounded overhead, like thunder. Jack looked up. The frozen dome was cracking. Jack looked around, curious. His eyes widened at the sight of Ginny.

She approached them in a dignified manner. Her hair had fallen from its elegant up-do. Her tresses fell about her in dancing, golden waves. Her eyes were pure silver and glowing. Light blue waves of pure power radiated from her body. She stood tall and proud, like a queen addressing her people. Her pendant gleamed intensely with a bright fury. She advanced toward Matthew with a dangerous calm. She faced him, sparkles of silver power falling from her skin like tiny snowflakes. She grabbed Matthew swiftly by his collar. "You can hurt me, but you will not lay a finger on the ones I love, nor will you hurt an innocent." It was Ginny's voice, but full of more authority than usual. She shoved Matthew back, closer to the cliff's edge. Jack edged closer, awestruck. Ginny, by some miraculous sixth sense, noticed Jack. She looked at him sharply. With a wave her hands, a gentle wave of water rushed from within the crevice and pushed Jack away from Ginny and Matthew.

Jack coughed and spluttered, shaking water from his eyes. He glanced up. Great chunks of the ice wall were crashing down. Ginny seemed to have noticed it, too. She raised her arms, and the ice transformed back into liquid. Jack met Ginny's gaze. And suddenly, Jack understood. "Ginny, no!" he bellowed.

The water was retreating. For a brief moment, the silver vanished, and Ginny returned to normal. She stared at Jack with a look of pure determination and sorrow. "I'm sorry, Jack." she said. She outstretched her arms once again, and the water came crashing down upon her and Matthew, taking the chunk of cliff they were standing on into the sea below. Jack was vaguely aware that he was screaming.

"Jack!" someone called. "Jack!" Ginny was gone. There was only silence. Ginny couldn't have survived that fall, that crash of tons of water upon her. There was no way. She had sacrificed herself for him. For all of them. Jack staggered over to the edge, looking at the ocean below for any sign that Ginny might still be alive.

There was nothing but churning ocean. "No. No. No…" Jack mumbled incoherently. Jack shook his head in disbelief. Ginny couldn't be dead. After all she had survived, Barbossa, Davy Jones, the Kraken, Blackbeard, Beckett, heartbreak… Nothing could break Ginny.

_That's not true. The only thing that can break Ginny is… Ginny. _ "Jack," whispered a gentle voice. Jack looked around to see Elizabeth. "Let's go." said Elizabeth. She helped Jack stand. Together, they clambered down the cliff and onto the beach. They began searching for any sign of Ginny and Matthew. Jack wanted Matthew to still be alive, just so that he could strangle Matthew himself. And if Matthew were alive, that meant Ginny would be, too. "Jack, she's there!" cried Elizabeth suddenly. She grabbed Jack by the arm and took off at a run. They sprinted together to a shape lying motionless on the beach. They stopped and stared at Ginny for a few heartbeats.

She looked as if she were sleeping. Her dress gleamed in the dim light of twilight. She was pale as a ghost, and her glowing white-and-silver gown didn't help with that illusion. In unison, Jack and Elizabeth knelt beside Ginny. Elizabeth reached down to touch the still-glowing pendant. There was a sizzle and Elizabeth hissed in pain. The pendant had burned her. "Give me your knife," whispered Elizabeth. Jack handed Elizabeth her kitchen knife, which was still attached to his belt. Elizabeth held the blade underneath Ginny's nostrils. The blade didn't steam with Ginny's breath. Icy dread settled in Jack's stomach. _Don't say it, Elizabeth. Don't you dare confirm it! _"She has no breath." Elizabeth said thickly, holding back a sob.

Jack wordlessly reached down to cup the back of Ginny's neck. The chain of her pendant burned his palm. He didn't care. He lifted Ginny close to him. He hugged her, feeling his eyes prickle with hot tears. He didn't care that Elizabeth was watching him weep like a child. His best friend was dead. And he just wanted to hold her, his precious Gin, in his arms, forever.

**_End of Book Four _**

**…**

**Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I can't wait to write more, especially since I MUST, ahem, write another story. It will perhaps be much longer, as Jack has some obvious problems now… Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. I hope you come back for more! **

**Maddz2: Ha! Plot twist, one of them DOES die… Please don't hate me! It will make things interesting in the sequel though… I cannot thank you enough for your wonderful reviews. They make my day. There have been times where I've thought about giving up on this story, but your loyal reviews have kept me going. I will bring back Angelica, just for you! **

**I've already written Chapter 1 for my sequel, so I may post it later today or early tomorrow. I think I'll keep Tuesday as my update day, so check back on Tuesdays for Book Five, ****_Flying Into the Storm's Eye_****!**


End file.
